Who Would Have Thought?
by MinMuni
Summary: *COMPLETED*In their seventh year, Ron and Hermione finally admit their feelings. Voldemort, however, attacks, causing Harry and Ron to leave school. After the war, she thinks they're dead, but five years later, something very extraordinary happens...R/H!!
1. The Beginning

WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT?  
  
Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling.  
  
CHAPTER I: THE BEGINNING   
  
It was another beginning of Harry, Ron and Hermione's seventh and final year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. The trio had been together for seven years, encountering villains and dangers along the way. Harry was extremely surprised that he had actually made it into graduating from school, despite the fact that Lord Voldemort was still on the loose. Sirius had just dropped him off at platform nine and three quarters and he was impatiently awaiting the arrival of his two best friends. He just hoped that maybe just maybe this year would be better, especially for Ron and Hermione.   
  
Whenever those two were together, it resulted into an argument, which would last for days. Harry knew just like everyone was pretty much certain that the two of them secretly had deep feelings for each other, but whenever it was time to express their feelings, their pride would interfere and get the better of them. He was really hoping that they would eventually open up their hearts to one another or else there would be a World War III at Hogwarts, this year. Some people even predicted that they would be arguing even when they would be placed on their deathbeds. But maybe, just maybe, things would hopefully be different. He had been waiting for nearly an hour, when just before he was about to doze off he heard a female voice call out, "Harry!"  
  
He hurriedly glanced up pushing his untidy black hair away from his eyes and saw a girl of 5'7 running towards him, arms clutching an armload full of books, her brown hair loose to the waist, and her chocolate brown eyes dancing with happiness.   
  
"Hermione," he replied happily as she approached and gave her a brotherly hug. They ignored the crash of the heavy textbooks, which she had released as she returned his hug.  
  
"It's so good to see you, Harry." Hermione cried joyfully; as she and Harry knelt down to help her pick up the books. They stood up slowly, as Harry handed her the books carefully.  
  
"Same to you, Hermione, and don't mind me saying but you certainly changed over the summer," Harry teased, his green eyes twinkling behind the glasses.   
  
Hermione blushed a deep pink as she brushed her bangs away from her forehead. "Speak for yourself. How was your summer with Dursleys?" she asked, leaning against the brick wall.   
  
"Not too bad. After all, now that they've actually become concerned about the wizarding world, they badgered me with questions about what was happening. And don't worry, I prepared for my N.E.W.T.S. How was yours?"   
  
"Great. I'm just upset Ron didn't invite us over the summer to the Burrow." She frowned as if remembering how disappointed she was when her eyes lit up and she squealed excitedly, "Oh Harry, you are not going to believe what I found out over the summer."   
  
"What, what did you find out?" Harry asked, panic stricken and clutching her shoulders in alarm.   
  
"Oh Harry, calm down. Nothing dangerous happened to me. I just found out that I'm Head Girl," she finished happily.  
  
"Really," Harry sighed. "That's good news. I'm really happy for you. But who's Head Boy?"  
  
"I have no clue, but I hope it's someone appropriate or better yet, decent. Can you imagine sharing a room with Malfoy?" Hermione shuddered at the very thought and giggled to herself.  
  
Harry chuckled, remembering how Hermione had slapped him in their third year. It had been a moment that he and Ron had treasured and laughed at for three years. He grinned at her amused face and looked around. Most of the Hogwarts students were boarding the scarlet train, but Ron and Ginny were nowhere to be found.   
  
The two of them chatted for a while and met old friends, but they were really eager on meeting the two remaining Weasley's, Ron and Ginny. It was about time for the train to leave and if they didn't hurry up they would surely miss it.  
  
"Harry," Hermione started worriedly, "You don't think I've changed too much over the summer?"  
  
Harry laughed and studied her critically. "Not really…I mean, with as little criticism as possible, I still think you're a bookworm, the smartest witch I've ever known, your teeth are better, and sure your hair is longer and your eyes," he paused slightly, and placing his hand on his chin, he tilted his head sideways at her, as if finding a major fault in her. Then, he shook his head, and replied, "No, I thought they were black but they're still a very nice brown. So you're still that average girl Ron and I rescued in our first year from a menacing troll."   
  
"Oh shut up!" Hermione remarked whacking him playfully on the head. "Ron won't mind that I've changed...will he? I mean he can get so easily stirred up sometimes. And where on earth are they!" She looked at her watch hurriedly.  
  
Harry smiled at her reassuringly. "I wouldn't know. I'm not Ron. And I'm pretty sure they probably just left home-Ron!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione spun around and came face-to-face with Ronald Weasley.  
  
Even though Harry and Hermione had matured over the summer, none of them had changed as greatly as Ron had. For a seventeen-year-old he was 6'3 with broad shoulders, arms that matched his length, hair redder than ever and a twinkle in his blue eyes, which shone at their bewilderment. His sudden arrival had certainly grabbed the attention of many female eyes. "Ron…" Hermione gasped clutching Harry's arm for support. "You've changed."   
  
"Should I take that as a compliment, Hermione?" Ron teased, chuckling at her amazement.  
  
Hermione smiled back, released her grasp on Harry and gave Ron a quick hug. "He definitely smelled different, a very unlike Ron smell," she thought to herself, as she released him and gave him a quick smile, which he returned.  
  
"Good to see you, mate," Harry, remarked, sticking out his hand and they shook good-naturedly. Harry secretly grinned to himself. Ron was as surprised at Hermione's change, like she was, but being the annoying prat that he is, he would never express his opinion out in the open. After all, it did take him four years to realize that Hermione was in fact a girl. After their greetings, they stood awkwardly together, when Hermione broke the silence by questioning, "Where's Ginny?"  
  
"Here I am," a small voice piped up behind Ron. Ginny smiled shyly as Harry and Hermione welcomed her. Harry smiled fondly at his girlfriend. They had kept in touch over the summer and he was secretly glad that she hadn't told him about her change in appearance. She appeared much more mature than usual, which pleased him in a strange sense. He gave her a big hug and nothing more, especially since there were under the watchful gaze of her elder brother. He and Ginny had been dating for the past two years, and it definitely had not been easy breaking that news to Ron. Once they were left alone, however, he would welcome her properly.   
  
Finally the train gave a loud hoot, while the grand clock of the platform rang shrilly that it was 11 o'clock. A sudden thought crossed Harry's mind. This was the perfect opportunity to get Hermione and Ron together. After all, what better way then to start immediately?   
  
"Uh Ginny. Let's go and seat us on the train. Since Hermione and I have already talked I'm sure, Hermione and Ron will want to catch up on their summer." Harry gave Ginny a sly look, amidst Ron and Hermione's protests. Ginny knew that look too well so she casually replied, "Sure. See you guys at Hogwarts." With that they walked aboard the train and headed towards an empty compartment. Once they had closed the compartment door behind them safely, Ginny turned towards him and asked playfully, "Harry, what are you upto?"  
  
"Nothing really," Harry calmly responded as he sat down. "I just want my two best friends to realize how much they care for each other." He opened his arms and gestured for her to come and sit with him.   
  
Ginny smiled at him and doing so she leaned against his chest, but not before she turned around and gave him a breathtaking kiss. She broke away by mumbling against his lips, "My brothers were saying that all summer but Ron refused to listen to them."  
  
"Well, maybe he'll change now. So tell me how was your summer?" Harry remarked as he and Ginny became more comfortable on the sofa.   
  
Meanwhile outside..."Well," Ron cleared his throat and looked at Hermione, who was avoiding his gaze. "Shall we?" He gestured towards the stair in a dignified manner.   
  
"Of course. We don't want to be left behind, do we?" Saying so, she brushed past him and climbed aboard. Ron shook his head, amused. This was going to be a very strange summer, he thought to himself, as he climbed in after her. And with that they were off to Hogwarts.  
  
*** 


	2. The Train Ride

Disclaimer: No, Harry Potter does not belong to me, but on June 21st, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix will. I can't wait!  
  
CHAPTER II: THE TRAIN RIDE  
  
The Hogwarts Express started off carefully, the train whistling cheerfully. Kids were shouting and laughing as they found compartments for themselves. Ron and Hermione had a difficult time fighting their way through the crowd. It was quite hard for Ron, since Hermione was pulling him along by the sleeve of his black robe. People would occasionally greet them with a warm hi, but they continued to move along. Every compartment seemed to have been occupied by students.   
  
It was all Hermione could do from stopping Ron from attacking Harry. They had passed their section, which they were sharing, and it was easy to know it was they since Ginny had been laughing merrily. A dark shadow had crossed Ron's face, when he heard it and she could've sworn his fist had curled up unconsciously. He was just about to yank open their door and give them a face-to-face Howler, when Hermione grabbed his hand, just in time, pulled out her wand and commanded in a low voice, "Leave them alone Ron, or I swear I will hex you."   
  
She waved her wand at him threateningly, even though there was a mischievous twinkle in her dark brown eyes. He gave a lopsided grin and said, "Sure thing, Mum."  
  
Finally, at long last, they found an empty compartment at the very end of the train. It was better than nothing. Ron opened the door for his friend in a gentleman fashion and closed the sliding door behind them. Once they were alone, however, they both found it difficult to start a conversation, especially since they were sitting away from each other.   
  
"So," Hermione began slowly looking at Ron's intent face, which at that moment was staring at the rolling hills they were passing by.  
  
"So what?" Ron replied averting his gaze away from the window and fixating his calm blue eyes onto her face. The very sight of him caused her knees to feel weak and wobbly.  
  
"How was your summer?" Hermione stammered, praying he didn't notice the tremor in her voice. She never knew she could act this way around Ron. He was her best friend, for Merlin's sake. She had known him since he was incapable of saying a proper spell correctly.   
  
But, even now, Hermione couldn't help but notice that he had changed. Playing Keeper on the Gryffindor team had improved his muscles and was showing how important his height was now. He wasn't that awkward 11-year-old boy she had so long ago treasured and respected. Ron Weasley certainly had changed. She escaped her daydream when Ron's voice broke her thoughts.  
  
"It was okay, really. I mean, even though, Ginny and I were the only kids left preparing for Hogwarts; we still had a good time. Dad was busy at the Ministry and Mum was quite occupied, especially since Bill and Charlie were over. Oh, and I forgot to tell you; Fred and Angelina are getting married," Ron, responded.  
  
"Really," Hermione squealed happily. She had heard that their business was booming and she couldn't help but feel glad one of the twins had decided to settle down. "How are they?" she remarked leaning against the windowpane.  
  
"Oh, they're fine." Ron said airily waving his hand in the air. "I wanted to invite you guys   
  
over, but our house was so crowded, I didn't want to bother Mum with two more mouths to feed, even though I know you must have been too busy anyway to come and visit or write to me," he finished softly. He suddenly realized he had been babbling far too long so he shut his mouth and waited for Hermione to retaliate.  
  
Hermione was extremely amused by Ron's remark, and she definitely didn't want to start an argument with him at that very moment so she replied slowly, "For your information, Ronald Arthur Weasley, I wasn't able to receive any letters from anyone," she grinned as she saw Ron raise an eyebrow at her questioningly.   
  
She continued, however, with her answer. "My parents, you see, were attending a Europe convention, and I was dragged along. Not that I regret it, however, Europe is such an amazing continent, but I only did wish I was seeing it in the wizarding world rather than the Muggle world," she finished breathlessly.   
  
"Wow," Ron commented, after she had finished defending herself. "I didn't know you were that busy to notice, you happened to be enjoying your life solo, instead of being with your two best friends. Unless..." he stopped suddenly and glanced at Hermione.  
  
"Unless what?" Hermione probed curiously staring at the redhead, as his mind was on constant work.  
  
"Unless you were with a certain person," Ron finished slowly not tearing his gaze away from her bewildered face. "A certain Bulgarian boy," he added threateningly.  
  
"Oh shut it Ron," Hermione joked, throwing her Transfiguration book at him. He dodged it expertly laughing. "For your information, I didn't see Viktor throughout the summer." She didn't add why she didn't for she knew it would only launch her into another raging feud against him. And she didn't want that to happen now, especially not in their last year together.  
  
"Fine fine," Ron grinned at her flushed face as he handed her the book. Their conversation surprisingly had become more relaxing and easygoing. Time flew by so quickly, that Ron didn't even realize time had in fact gone by, when he heard his stomach give a low rumble. His action, however, caught the attention of Hermione.  
  
"What was that?" she asked Ron, who was now sitting right next to her.  
  
"What was what?" Ron answered avoiding her inquisitive stare.  
  
"That noise," Hermione remarked glancing around her.  
  
"I don't know," Ron, uttered hesitatingly, when his stomach again gave a louder growl.  
  
"There it was again. And I think it was coming from..." her voice trailed off as she concentrated on the direction of the noise. A light dawned on her alert face as she proclaimed lamely, "I think it was coming from your stomach, Ron." She pointed at his stomach covering her mouth to smother the giggles, escaping her.  
  
"Well, Ms. Detective, it just so happens that I'm apparently very hungry. I didn't eat much breakfast anyway," Ron stated defensively as he glanced at his watch. It was already three o'clock. They would be reaching Hogwarts soon and the plump old food trolley lady hadn't even arrived yet.  
  
"I wonder where the lunch witch is," Ron mused as he strode over to the door and yanked his head outside, glancing down the corridors in search of the witch, who held all he ever desired...chocolate.  
  
"You must be really hungry for those Chocolate Frogs," Hermione commented as he sat down across her.  
  
"Mmm, the very taste of it makes me crave for it. I could live on chocolate," Ron answered, rubbing his stomach in anticipation for her arrival.  
  
"I've never met anyone who adores chocolate as much as you do," Hermione said running her hand through her thick bushy brown hair, in hopes of straightening it.  
  
"You've never met anyone who adores chocolate as much as I do," Ron repeated in mock amazement, placing his hand over his heart. "Really, Hermione. Doesn't Vicky, your boyfriend, adore chocolate?" he spat out, bitter all of a sudden. The instant he said it, he wished he could take the whole sentence, or at least the part where he said the word, "boyfriend," back because at that moment, Hermione had faced him with such a feeling of loathing, he wondered how he had managed six years with her. He knew, however, that he and Hermione would not leave this train without a battle of words.  
  
"First of all, Ron," she stressed out his name, "Viktor is not crazy about chocolate, you are. Secondly, if you would really like to know, he and I broke up this summer. He left me for this Swedish girl he met over the Muggle way of making friends they don't know. And" she continued, glancing over his lean body critically. "At least I had a boyfriend, Ron. You aren't even capable of snatching up a girlfriend?   
  
"Well, excuse me. Is it my fault that Victor Krum, star of the Quidditch World Cup Tournament, left you for such Swedish babe, who stole his heart?" Ron retorted sharply at her, since her comment had really stung him.  
  
Ron immediately regretted what he had just said to her, because at that moment, Hermione's warm eyes had swelled up with tears and she had stood up so abruptly that he thought she had just received a tremendous shock. She approached him, her eyes blazing with anger, and she looked determined to punish him in some way, when at that moment, the door opened behind them.   
  
"Hungry kids?" a voice shrilled cheerfully behind Hermione's back. She groaned inside herself. She had been at the verge of making Ron pay or at least apologize to her, when the food lady had arrived. She moved away from Ron as he leaped up and mumbled, "Finally," and reached into his robes for some change to give her. Hermione shook her head and grumbled how Ron would never change.  
  
"I hope I wasn't keeping you kids," the lady chatted merrily as she distributed food to the two teens that were sitting as far away from one another as if both of them had a contagious virus, which was lethal.  
  
"Oh, not all," Hermione remarked, as she daintily placed her food in front of her. "If only you had taken longer," Hermione thought to herself silently. She avoided eye contact with Ronald Weasley that insufferable git. Oh, how she despised him right now! He always knew how to make her outraged. If he had any feelings, he would have automatically figured out that she and Viktor had broken up. Harry would have...but Ron was another case.  
  
Once the lady had left, Ron was too occupied with his food and Hermione was too frustrated with her own thoughts. She adored Ron and yet she loathed him. How come her feelings for him were so complicated, when with Harry she was completely straightforward? Maybe it was because Harry had a girlfriend, and Ron seemed available, since he was single? Who knew?   
  
All she knew was that Ron had certainly ticked her off and he wasn't even regretting it. She brushed at her eyes furiously, hoping to erase any signs of emotional disturbance. She wanted Ron to feel sorry, but right now wasn't the time. They were approaching Hogwarts soon, and she wanted to prepare herself for meeting the new Head Boy. "I hope he's good," Hermione prayed to herself, crossing her fingers behind her back, as she felt the train slow down to a stop.   
  
Ron and Hermione got up uneasily; Ron knew that Hermione would have to pass him since the door was on his side. This very thought had crossed Hermione and defiantly she held her head high, walked right passed him, opened the door bravely, and slammed the door in his face. Ron laughed to himself, apparently bewitched by her entertaining behavior. "That's Hermione," Ron said aloud as he followed her out.   
  
*** 


	3. The Schol Confrontation

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, do you think I would be wasting my writing talent on fanfic, instead of making big money? Come on people give me a break!  
  
CHAPTER III: THE SCHOOL CONFRONTATION  
  
Harry and Ginny had spent a wonderful trip together by talking and sharing in-between   
  
kisses and snuggles in total privacy. Then they had met some old friends and then had   
  
enjoyed the remaining of the ride to Hogwarts by playing Exploding Snap with Dean Thomas and Lavendar Brown. It had always been a shock for Ginny that out of all the girls Harry had ever known; the Boy Who Lived had chosen him to be his girlfriend. And she always felt proud and loved when it came to him. Not that she respected her brothers for being overprotective about the only girl in the family, but seriously. Sometimes, they could get so annoying, especially Ron. But, they enjoyed every moment they spend with each other.   
  
Once they departed from the train and were gathering their composures, they immediately noticed the heavy tension between Ron and Hermione. Ginny, being the sensible girl she is took one glance at their faces and decided quickly, "Harry, I'm taking Hermione with me, you bring Ronneikins along." With that she grabbed Hermione's arm, who flashed a grateful smile and walked ahead of the two boys. Harry, meanwhile, had to deal with the outrageously stubborn Ron.  
  
"Well," Harry questioned tapping his foot impatiently at Ron.  
  
"Well what?" Ron replied as he started to walk along with the moving crowd.  
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Isn't it kind of obvious?" Ron commented as he watched some shy 6th year girls wave at   
  
him, giggling like crazy.  
  
"You were an idiot again?" Harry guessed jokingly, as he automatically received a light punch on the arm. Nothing ever escaped Ron's quick ears, even he was too busy giving every girl he passed a small grin.  
  
"Close enough," Ron grinned at his lifelong best friend. Harry, however, wasn't pleased with his reaction. Instead, he raised both his eyebrows, as if asking what did you do Ron?  
  
He sighed. "I mentioned Vicky and she got angry. How simple is that? And did you know that they'd broken up?"  
  
Harry groaned loudly. No matter how hard he or anyone else tried, no one could make Ron forget Viktor Krum. It was as if he would continue to hate him, until the day he would eventually die.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Harry complained to him.   
  
"Hey, it's not my fault his name just enters the conversation. And I'll let you know that   
  
Hermione and I had been talking perfectly like normal people, until my stomach growled."   
  
Ron shook his head, disgusted at how ridiculous this was all sounding. It was his fault he   
  
and Hermione were not talking and he was too proud to admit it. He decided to leave out the part where Hermione insulted him. It just didn't seem right.  
  
"Anyway," Ron grumbled as they entered the school, led by Professor McGonagall. "It's over and done with."   
  
"We'll see about that," Harry murmured under his breath.  
  
"Ron, you go on ahead without me, I have to go talk to someone," Harry commanded in a   
  
low voice as all the separate Houses left for their tables and the first-years were moved to the front. He ignored Ron's questioning stare as he left him and approached Ginny and Hermione from behind, who seemed to be wrapped up in their intense conversation.   
  
"Uh, Hermione, could I talk to Ginny for a sec?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Sure," Hermione replied after receiving a glance from Ginny, which indicated that she go on ahead without her. He grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her away from the crowd, and found an empty seat for them at the very end of the table.  
  
"Did she tell you about the fight?" Harry asked. She nodded her head in disapproval.   
  
"Stupid really. They're always fighting over the littlest things. She's quite upset, however," Ginny stated, as she watched Ron and Hermione take seats away from one another as possible.  
  
"I know," Harry hissed into her ear, as the Sorting began. "But, one of them has got to apologize, or they'll be biting at each other's heads all year, and this is supposed to be my last year."  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Ginny responded as Hufflepluff got a new member on their table.   
  
Harry paused for a moment. Finally, he answered, "I'll tell Ron to forgive Hermione and you try to persuade Hermione to give Ron another chance."  
  
She stared at him in astonishment for a while before whispering softly, "You really care about them, don't you?"  
  
Harry smiled at her gently. "You and they are all I've got," he murmured to her. "And I can't afford to lose any one of you." With that, he escorted her towards Hermione, gave her a quick peck on the cheek and went off to dissolve Ron's anger.  
  
"Where were you?" Ron demanded from him, once he joined him and the rest of the Gryffindor's for the welcoming feast.  
  
"I was talking to Ginny," Harry replied calmly as he bit into a piece of chicken.  
  
"Oh," Ron scowled and glanced down at his plate. He had never really approved of Harry dating his little sister, but it was better than any other person. "You just spent an entire trip with her," Ron complained as he took a swing of pumpkin juice.  
  
"I know, but I had to talk to her about some important matters" Harry remarked as he chuckled at Ron's attitude. He had survived an entire week with a bruised eye, thanks to yours truly, but he would never change his feelings for Ginny.  
  
Ron sighed and turned towards Harry, "Harry, you've been my best friend for a long time, and I've always respected you and followed you around like a docile puppy. But if you and Ginny are trying to bring Hermione and me together to kiss and make up, then you're wasting your breath and your time. Just forget about it. Hermione and I will deal with our problems ourselves." With that, he shoved a mouthful of food into his mouth and chewed in deep concentration.  
  
Harry grinned and clapped him on the back. "That's the most sensible thing I've heard you say in a long time. Fine, I'll let you two deal with your little problems yourself, but the real question is when?" he finished, staring at his best friend.  
  
Ron swallowed quickly before answering in a straight voice, very much unlike his own, "When the time comes," and with that he didn't say another word until he and Harry had finished all the treacle tarts, and chocolate cakes. Food always seemed to relax his mood.   
  
Even though, Ron thought that everything that had happened to him during the summer had been told, something at the back of his head was alerting him that he had forgotten something. But, it didn't matter. Food was much too important to him. Meanwhile Ginny and Hermione were having their own little discussion.  
  
"I still do not understand why you let Ron get on your nerves," Ginny complained as she joined the rather flushed Hermione.  
  
"I honestly don't know," Hermione, mused as she started digging her fork into the mashed potatoes and peas. "It's just that he always acts as though he's just said something that I've been hiding from myself," she finished, swallowing her food.   
  
"Well, me and Harry refuse to tolerate your disruptive attitudes this year," Ginny replied firmly as she sipped her juice slowly.  
  
Hermione sighed before answering, "Harry and I, Ginny."  
  
"That's what I'm trying to say," Ginny cried frustrated, slamming her fist down on the table. (I honestly think Ginny's doing a much better job in trying to help Hermione, don't you?) "If you keep fixing people's sentences, they're bound to get mad with you."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows at her in surprise and replied coolly, "Well, excuse me for trying to improve your English. I was just trying to help." She gave a small huff and busied herself with her food.  
  
Ginny kicked herself for blowing up at her best friend. She was supposed to be calming her down not angering her. She made a feeble of attempt of apologizing. "Hermione, I'm sorry, really, but at this rate Ron's still going to be furious with you. I was just trying to help you understand what you were doing wrong." She knew she had been forgiven, because she had been given a small smile and a mouthed, "Thank you," since Professor Dumbledore was ready to say his welcoming speech.  
  
"Welcome back students and teachers to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. I hope this year will be as enjoyable as the last ones we've shared together, even though the Weasley twins aren't here to add some life to the school." He paused here as he stared around the great hall, as everyone attentively listened to his speech.   
  
His blue eyes rested on Ron and Harry, and his eyes twinkled behind the half-moon spectacles, since he already knew as he knew almost everything else, that Ron and Hermione had had yet another fight. But, resolving that situation could be dealt with later.   
  
Instead, he continued calmly, "I would also like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is still off limits, and that Filch has advised me to tell you that he will not tolerate any misbehavior from any student, this year, since he seems to be on the verge of retiring. Therefore, he and I have come to a conclusion that this year's Head Boy and Head Girl will help him in keeping an eye on the students."   
  
A small ripple of murmurs started in the hall. Everyone seemed to be curious about who was this year's heads. Dumbledore chuckled at their curiosity so he finished with a flourish, "And without further ado, I would like everyone to know that this year's Head Boy and Head Girl are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."  
  
"What?" Harry exclaimed turning towards the blushing Ron. "You're Head Boy." Ron nodded dumbly, the tip of his ears as red as his flaming hair. "Why didn't you ever tell me," Harry queried as Ron took out his Head Boy badge, which resembled Percy's badge during their third year.  
  
"I completely forgot," Ron mumbled as they began to move towards their dormitory. He stole a glance at Hermione, who was looking utterly shocked at the prospect that he, Ronald Weasley, was Head Boy. He wasn't as surprised at the fact that Hermione was Head Girl. She had been born for that position, and had been craving it ever since she came to Hogwarts.  
  
"Besides, it wasn't that important to me, as it would have been for Percy. Dumbledore told me that since you were already so occupied with You-Know-Who and being Captain of the Quidditch team, he thought it would be best if his best friend was Head Boy, rather than himself." Ron finished lamely, as he followed Harry upto their old room. They were halfway on the stairs, when a voice rang out, "Ron, wait."  
  
Ron turned his head and saw Professor Lupin, their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher running towards him.   
  
"What is it Professor?" Ron asked taking in Lupin's sweaty face and panting breath.   
  
"Ron, now that you're Head Boy, you have to share a room with the school's Head Girl. Professor McGonagall wants to take you to your room," Lupin panted breathlessly, as he leaned his hand against the wall.  
  
Ron turned towards Harry, who seemed surprised at the fact that he and Ron wouldn't be sleeping in the same room but he and Hermione. He, however, shrugged it off and told Ron it was okay. He silently prayed that Ron would treat Hermione properly; he didn't want to deal with two raging tigers the next day. With that they bid each other good night, and Ron was handed over to Professor McGonagall and followed her to his new room.   
  
It was a long walk since his room was separate from the rest of the dormitories in Gryffindor. Hermione wasn't with them, so he assumed that she was already preparing herself for bed. Once they had reached his room, after a tiring climb up the stairs, Professor McGonagall turned to him and stated politely, "This is your room for the remainder of your room. I hope it meets to your satisfaction, Mr. Weasley."   
  
Ron nodded his head in approval, and was about to say good night, when she interrupted, "Ron..." He looked at her startled. This was the first time any professor, besides Dumbledore and Lupin had called him by his first name.  
  
"Yes," he replied cautiously, afraid of making any further mistakes.  
  
Her face was soft as she spoke, "Be nice to Ms. Granger. After all, it is your last year together and I want it to be memorable for the three of you, not a year full of cursing and yelling. Besides, she's been through a lot. Understood?"  
  
Ron stared at her curiously before inquiring, "Did Professor Dumbledore ask you to say this to me?" knowing to well that he was the only one who could read their thoughts.  
  
She gave him a small smile and shook her head. "No Mr. Weasley, I'm saying this out of the goodness of my heart. Good night." With that, she left him alone outside the door, looking quite perplexed. "Well, that went well," he said aloud to himself as he opened the door, not knowing that the next day would change everything he'd ever went against.   
  
*** 


	4. A Special Surprise

Ron creaked open the door and peeked inside. There was no sign of Hermione. Breathing a sigh of relief, he entered and closed the door behind him and gave a low whistle. "No wonder Percy always dreamed of becoming Head Boy," Ron thought to himself in awe. The Head Room was simply fabulous. It was spacious, luxurious, and fulfilled every requirement of a normal bedroom. He suddenly realized what a great honor it was to become a Head Boy or Head Girl. There were two gigantic four-poster beds on either side of the room; the one near the window evidently occupied by Hermione, since her trunk was already resting at the head of her bed. For each bed there was a bedside table, a dressing table and a desk for the student to work on. Something, Ron would rarely use but it did add a nice affect to the room.  
  
The bathroom was near his side of the room, since he could hear the shower running. Hermione apparently was taking a shower before she went to sleep. "Typical Hermione," Ron grumbled to himself as he approached the bathroom door and knocked gently. The door swung open to reveal a dripping Hermione, a towel wrapped around her head, wearing a silk blue nightgown, much too cold for the weather, and had her hands on her hips. Ron smiled meekly at her and asked, "Are you done?"  
  
"Don't you know how to be patient, Ronald Weasley?" Hermione retorted. She hadn't   
  
forgotten their argument on the train and she still seemed furious about it.  
  
"Do you usually take a shower before you sleep?" he teased, attempting to settle the fire between them.  
  
"Do you care?" Hermione shot back as she pushed his tall figure away from the entrance and strode over to her bed and plopped down.  
  
"Well, excuse me for trying to make a conversation," Ron retorted sharply and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Damn that woman," he mumbled to himself, deeply frustrated. How he hated the way she could stir up his emotions so quickly. Then again, this was Hermione, the miss perfect little know-it-all. He, however, did not want to indulge in his frustration over her, so he quickly threw some water on his face, wiped his face dry, removed his school robes, changed into a clean shirt and was about to wear his boxers, when he stopped himself. "Wait a sec," Ron thought, hesitating. Sleeping in his underwear with a bunch of guys around him wasn't the same as sharing the same room with his best friend. Unfortunately, nothing else seemed comfortable to him, so he shrugged it off, hoping she wouldn't mind, changed hurriedly, left the bathroom and crawled into his nearby bed.  
  
Once he was safely beneath his covers, Ron tried to become accustomed to his surroundings and the noises. The only light in the room was coming from the fire, which was glowing shyly in the fireplace and the twinkling of the stars in the starlit sky. He could hear Hermione's gentle breathing as she tried to fall asleep. He desperately wanted to make peace between them, but he didn't know if Hermione was ready to forgive him yet. He admitted that he had been a foolish git for blowing up at her, but it really wasn't his fault. Viktor Krum had a tendency to make him spark up, and he couldn't change that habit. Before he fell asleep, however, he made a resolution to apologize first thing in the morning. He didn't know Hermione was thinking about doing the exact same thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up reluctantly as the morning sunlight splashed upon her face. She groaned and buried her face into the comfy pillow, displeased by the disruption of her peaceful sleep. Not that the night had actually been peaceful for her; she spent most of the night tossing and turning in bed debating whether she should forgive Ron or ask for forgiveness. Either way, she finally agreed to forgive and forget, since she was going to apologize once she was fully awake and before they went down for breakfast.   
  
Unfortunately, Ron's intent snoring was helping her in any way, so grumbling to herself she slowly crawled out of bed and glanced at her watch groggily. It was already 7:15 and Head students were expected to wake up at exactly 7 am, but since she wasn't new to this, she decided not to let this bother her. She stumbled towards the other side of the room, grabbing her school robes along the way, and carefully avoiding any chance of waking him up.  
  
She halted at the bathroom door and surveyed him critically. He had a dreamy expression on his serene face, which caused Hermione to giggle slightly. "Wait a minute," she mentally scolded herself, I'm supposed to be angry with him, not supposed to be amused by his antics. So to punish Ron, instead of herself, for doing such a thing, she gave the front of his bed a good kick and rushed into the bathroom, just in time before he woke up.  
  
"Go away Harry, I'm trying to sleep," Ron mumbled out loud, raising his hand as if to push the imaginary Harry aside. He turned over and faced the wall, hoping to fall asleep immediately when all of sudden memories of last night swept through his head. He bolted straight out of bed and looked around the room meaningfully. "Damn," Ron smacked himself on the head. "Harry's not here, Hermione is." He threw the covers aside and got up and stretched himself, while stifling an enormous yawn. Hermione was nowhere in sight, so he thought it was the best opportunity to change into his clothes. And besides he had to apologize to Hermione and he certainly didn't want to do that, while still in his boxers.  
  
He had just finished tightening his robes, when the door opened revealing a very fresh Hermione. Her bushy hair had been pulled back into a ponytail allowing him to gaze at her oval face. She walked past him swiftly and dumped her nightgown into her trunk and set to work on straightening her bed, causing Ron to realize that he had to do the same thing. He really wanted to talk to Hermione because if he didn't now then he would go crazy.   
  
Hermione was also thinking the exact thing; she too wanted to forgive and forget, but who would break the silence first? Finally, unable to stand the heavy tension between the two of them, Ron and Hermione turned around to face each other and spoke at the same time.  
  
"Ron,"  
  
"Hermione,"  
  
They stopped in mid-sentence and grinned weakly at each other. Then, they began again together,   
  
"I,"  
  
Ron, however, held up his hand and politely added, "Ladies first."  
  
Hermione gave him a small smile and softly replied, "Ron, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened on the train yesterday. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that and I felt so awful afterwards. I hope you forgive me."  
  
Ron stared at her startled. Why was she apologizing? He had been the stupid git, not her.   
  
He answered carefully, "Hermione, what are you talking about? I should be apologizing to you for bringing Vicky into the conversation," he saw her cringe at the nickname he had given to her old boyfriend, but continued, and I'm really sorry. Vicky just makes me so angry."  
  
Hermione looked at him hard before commenting, "Ron, I was really angry that Viktor had dumped me for someone else. I didn't need someone else to remind me that I wasn't beautiful enough to qualify for Mr. Perfect Quidditch Player." Her voice trailed off leaving a sad note, but she approached him slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest to stifle her sobs.   
  
"Hermione," Ron whispered soothingly wrapping an arm around her waist and patting her awkwardly on the head. "It's okay, really. Viktor Krum is a horrible prat who deserves only girls worse than you. You're better off without him. Don't let him get to you."  
  
"Thank you," was the stifled remark from his chest, but he had more to say.   
  
"And Hermione," Ron commented, lifting her face up by the chin and making him gaze into his strong blue eyes. "Don't ever think that you aren't beautiful because you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."  
  
"Really," she whispered in awe. He didn't, however, respond to that statement. Instead, he secured his tight grip around her waist, leaned forward and gently placed his lips on her own. He could feel her shock at his action, but she didn't pull away. She kept a strong hold on his neck and kissed him back slowly, while running her fingers through his combed hair.   
  
Times seemed to have stopped for the both of them and were completely oblivious to everything around them. They didn't hear the door of their room open nor did they see the astonished look on the face of their intruder. They were, however, interrupted by a loud shout of exclamation.  
  
"Mister Weasley! Miss Granger! What on earth do you think you are doing?"  
  
*** 


	5. After Thoughts

Disclaimer: For the love of God, I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but J.K. Rowling beat me to the chase.  
  
CHAPTER V: AFTER THOUGHTS  
  
Startled by the interruption, Ron and Hermione awkwardly broke away from each other, and stumbled away from each other. Ron was rather reluctant to do so, but he didn't want to take any chances with the person who had so rudely interrupted one of the most important moments of his life. Together they turned to face their intruder.  
  
"Harry," they gasped at the blackhead leaning at the doorway, his arms folded, a mischievous grin splattered over his face and his emerald eyes twinkling.  
  
"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Harry commented, continuing to grin.  
  
Hermione avoided the statement by asking casually, "What are you doing here?" She backed away from Ron, who appeared to be as uncomfortable as she was, and walked towards her trunk.  
  
"I came to say good morning. Anything wrong with that?" Harry replied eyeing Ron carefully, who was looking daggers at him.  
  
Ron answered, "No Harry, nothing's wrong with that. A good morning to you too."  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and addressed them carefully, "I hope I didn't ruin the kiss."  
  
"What kiss?" the two friends shot back at him.  
  
"Hey relax!" Harry laughed, holding up his hands in self-defense. "Just trying to make some conversation here. And besides I wasn't the one kissing my best friend."  
  
"Well, excuse me for expressing my gratitude to a friend in need." Ron retorted, rolling his eyes at him. Hermione snorted, while Ron continued, "Now can you please excuse me, my stomach craves for some breakfast. It's been awhile since I've had something to eat." With that, he pushed Harry aside and started to descend the steps. Meanwhile, Harry turned to Hermione and stated sheepishly, "Sorry Hermione."   
  
Hermione sighed inwardly as she slung her school satchel over her shoulders. "Harry, it's not your fault. I knew that moment wouldn't last, even though the kiss didn't mean anything. Ron was merely apologizing to me for the argument we had during the train."  
  
"Ron apologized?" Harry repeated, apparently shocked. "I didn't think he knew what that word meant."  
  
Hermione smiled at him as they started to walk down to the Great Hall. "I didn't know he did either, but he did, and I'm happy for that," Hermione remarked as they approached the Gryffindor table, where a disturbed Ron was nervously munching his food. Ginny was staring at him suspiciously while the rest of their fellow Gryffindors amused themselves with his actions.   
  
"What happened?" Ginny mouthed to Harry, as he slipped in beside her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Hermione sat across them, while Ron unconsciously poured pumpkin juice into his bowl of cereal.  
  
"Oh nothing," Harry responded calmly as he reached for a slice of French toast. "Just witnessed an intense kiss between the two raging bulls and they're upset about it."  
  
"What?" Ginny, Lavendar and Parvati shrieked incredulously at the same time.  
  
"Harry," Ron sputtered as he spat out his disgusting breakfast.   
  
"Really Harry, you don't have to announce it to the entire school that Ron was saying sorry to me in that way," Hermione scolded him as Dean handed her the plate of bacon.  
  
"Ron was kissing Hermione?" Dean stammered, receiving glares from the two of them.  
  
"Give it a rest already," Ron complained as he wiped his mouth with his napkin.  
  
"But why?" Ginny inquired.  
  
Hermione groaned before replying and taking a forkful of food into her mouth, "You of all people, Ginny Weasley, should know why Ron would even bother apologizing to me."  
  
"You guys had a fight" Seamaus asked, quite impressed.  
  
"On the first day," Dean finished equally shocked.  
  
"Please, can we talk about something else?" Ron added as his face turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"Forget it Ron," Hermione spoke as she got up from the table. "They'll soon get tired of it anyway. Now, if you'll all excuse me, I have to go to the library." With that she grabbed a juicy apple from the fruit bowl, swung her bag around, narrowly missing Lavender's head, and left for the library's direction. Harry did, however, yell after her, "But it's the first day!" but she ignored him completely.  
  
Ron stood up slowly and put in, "I'm leaving too; I have to go to the bathroom." He clutched his stomach, and tore down the hallway.   
  
Everyone laughed as they watched them in different pathways. Harry shook his head and turned towards the remaining people on the table. "Those two are so oblivious to each other."  
  
"I know what you mean," Seamus remarked as he took a swing of milk.  
  
"We have to make them realize their feelings," Parvati chimed in, eager to have her share in the discussion.  
  
"But how?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"And when?" Lavendar added curiously.  
  
Harry sighed, realizing he would be the leader of their little matchmaking. He thought carefully before answering, "I guess we'll just have to wait for the right time to pair them together." They all agreed and left the table to start their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Time turned into days, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into at least two months of the school year, which had flown by. School continued to progress at its usual pace, which consisted of exciting Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons; loathing Snape's hideous lectures; amusing themselves with the Marauder's Map; occasionally visiting the kitchen and borrowing food from Dobby, and picking up numerous little fights with Malfoy and his goons. Voldemort was rising all over the wizarding world but Dumbledore thought it best for the trio to enjoy their last year at Hogwarts for awhile before troubling them with anything.  
  
Unfortunately the time didn't indicate any change in Ron and Hermione's behavior towards one another. In fact, they handled their responsibilities well, respected one another, Hermione remained top of her class, while Ron continued to prove he was an unbeatable Chess player and an excellent Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. But, they remained polite and casual when conversing with one another. There didn't seem to be any surprises after the unexpected kiss, so Harry assumed they hadn't done anything outrageous. This, however, seemed to irritate him since he missed the constant bickering between the two of them. Luckily, there finally came a day when everything would change.  
  
It was on a late October night that everything took a sudden turn. The Gryffindors were gathered in the common area, absorbed in their own business. The two oblivious kids were sitting together on the far side of the room, caught up in a little match in wizard's chess, which Ron had challenged Hermione to take. Hermione never missing a chance to somehow prove Ron a loser accepted the challenge willingly. So far, however, he had cornered all her pieces, which sent her remaining pieces pleading for mercy.  
  
Meanwhile Harry and Ginny were snuggled up on the sofa, while Parvati and Dean were busy correcting their Potions assignment from Harry, who had in turn copied it off Hermione. Everyone seemed cheerful and content, since Halloween was approaching and they were discussing the upcoming feast. Harry, however, had other things on his mind.  
  
"Argh, I can't take this anymore," he exclaimed loudly, causing some people to turn around and stare at him strangely. Ron had raised his eyebrow questioningly as if asking, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Can't take what?" Ginny questioned softly, brushing his untidy mass of black hair away from his forehead.  
  
"Why don't they realize they have feelings for each other?" Harry complained, lowering his voice a bit.  
  
She sighed, knowing it was his two best friends he was talking about. She remarked gently, "Give them time, Harry. After all, Ron is the most stubborn old mule I've ever met."  
  
"How much more time?" Dean inquired, voicing Harry's very own thoughts.  
  
Parvati shook her head. "Boys," she muttered. "When will they ever learn that girls need to know how they feel?"  
  
"It's not like Hermione's any good at it," Harry pointed out defensively.  
  
Ginny shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "This is pointless. We should just let them handle this themselves, like the way they dealt with their previous fight."  
  
"Yea, I guess you're right," Harry agreed rather reluctantly. He decided to drop the topic since Ron and Hermione were eyeing him suspiciously. Hoping to cover up for his previous outburst, Harry busied himself with a strand of his girlfriend's fiery hair. "The Weasley trademark," he mused to himself, as he absentmindedly twirled her hair, causing her to snuggle closer to him. He was just about to get ready to go up to bed, when Lavender and Seamus burst through the portrait hole.  
  
"Guess what?" Lavender squealed as she plopped down next to Parvati.  
  
"Give up," Dean commented lazily, while he put the finishing touches on his homework.  
  
"We're having a Hogsmeade visit before Halloween," Seamus remarked excitedly.  
  
"The perfect time to get Ron and Hermione together," Lavender chimed in.  
  
"Excellent!" Harry proclaimed sitting up, his mind already reeling with ideas.  
  
"But how, oh matchmaker one, do you plan on doing this?" Ginny inquired slowly, knowing too well that a plan was formulating in his mind.  
  
He was thoughtful for a moment, unaware of all the people looking at him for instructions, before commenting, "Okay, here's what we'll do." Everyone leaned in closer to share his matchmaking arrangement.  
  
*** 


	6. Confused Emotions

Disclaimer: You know already that I am not capable of owning Harry Potter. Why else do you think this is a fanfic? I could be writing my own stories right now and publishing them, even though no one would buy them. *sob* Anyway...  
  
CHAPTER VI: CONFUSED EMOTIONS  
  
The next day, Dean hurriedly left the Divination room and headed down the stairs towards the hallway. He wanted to catch up with Hermione, before Ron did, so he could ask Hermione what Muggles would call a million-dollar question. Harry had told him he would keep Ron busy, but he could never be too sure. He skidded in his tracks as he saw Hermione leaving the Arithmacy classroom. "Hermione," he called eagerly as he approached her, out of breath.  
  
"Hey Dean," she stated, shouldering her bag over one of her shoulders.  
  
"Hey Hermione. Can I talk to you for a sec? It's really important," Dean, panted breathlessly.  
  
"Sure, if you're that desperate," Hermione commented warily as they started walking towards the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Um, I wanted to ask you that if you're not going with anyone in particular to Hogsmeade, I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" he requested patiently, as he regained his composure.  
  
"If I would like to go to Hogsmeade with you," she repeated apparently stunned. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect Dean Thomas to ask her out. In the back of her head, she honestly wanted Ron Weasley to put forth the question first, but she could never say that to anyone, especially since Dean was asking so nicely.  
  
"Yea, I mean if you're not going with anyone already. You didn't really show that you had been asked by anyone, so I thought I might as well ask you, before anyone else. Please, I really want to go with you," Dean pleaded eagerly. He secretly crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping that this plan of Harry's would work on Hermione.  
  
"Well, I was kind of hoping Ron would ask me to go with him," Hermione remarked slowly, avoiding eye contact with Dean, by suddenly finding her shoes to be very interesting.  
  
"But he didn't," he pointed out. "Besides, I overheard Lavender telling Parvati that she might ask Ron to accompany her. So I asked you," he insisted keenly.   
  
She seemed to be thinking it over, when she finally agreed, "Okay Dean, I'll go with you."   
  
"Really," Dean exclaimed enthusiastically. This was going better than he thought it would.  
  
"Yep," she nodded her head firmly before adding softly to herself, "Maybe this way Ron will actually notice me, since I'll be going on a date." She gave him a small smile and left for the great hall.   
  
Dean waited until she had turned the corner, before breathing out a sigh of relief. He caught the eye of Harry, who was escorting Ginny down the hallway. He gave them a thumbs-up sign; everything was going according to the plan.  
  
Meanwhile Ron was busy searching for Hermione, who was nowhere to be seen, since she had already left for lunch. He had just about given up hope for her when he saw Lavender running up to him. "Ron, I was looking everywhere for you," she shrieked, clutching his arm desperately.  
  
"Well, you found me," Ron replied weakly, while wrenching his arm free of her grasp. "Why were you looking for me anyway? We just had class," Ron remarked eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"Yea, I know we just had class," she said impatiently, waving her hand in the air, as if brushing away the topic. "What I wanted to ask you, however, is really important so you have to answer honestly," she continued, as they stopped to talk amidst the crowd of students.  
  
"Okay, what is it?" he questioned, leaning against the wall, while glancing at his watch. Food always made him hungry, and at that very moment he was starving.  
  
"Well," she whispered shyly, glancing down at her sneakers. "I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me," she finished softly before looking up at him.  
  
Now, being the stupid unaware jerk that Ronald Weasley, the one we all know and love, can be he absentmindedly replied, "Sure," even though he was thinking about his stomach.  
  
"Oh thank you so much Ron. You don't know how much I appreciate it for you to take me," Lavender squealed joyfully. She stood up on her tiptoes and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek.   
  
Luckily this brought Ron to his senses because he awkwardly remarked, "Excuse me Lavender what did you just say and do to me?"  
  
She answered calmly, "I asked if you would like to go with to Hogsmeade this weekend and you said yes so I kissed you on the cheek."  
  
"What!" Ron exclaimed. Lavender eyed him quizzically before answering placidly, "Yea, why do you have an objection to taking me to Hogsmeade?  
  
"Um, truthfully Lav," Ron replied, while running his hands through his hair, "I wanted to ask Hermione to go with me," he muttered, his ears turning a tinge of pink.  
  
"Oh," she voiced slowly. "So Weasley did have feelings for Granger, after all. This was getting better and better," she thought gleefully.  
  
"Sorry Ron, but you're to late. Dean already asked Hermione and she agreed," she responded, though she didn't know for sure, if it had actually worked out.  
  
"She did?" Ron repeated horrified, leaning weakly against the wall. How could Hermione dare consent to go with Dean when she shared a room with him? This was too much for him to handle. Unfortunately, however, he didn't have long to ponder over his best friend's sudden decision because Lavender was impetuously tapping her foot.  
  
"Well Ron, are you going to take me to Hogsmeade or no?" she inquired raising her eyebrows at him, while flicking her blond hair over her shoulder.  
  
Ron sulked to himself but going to Hogsmeade over the weekend with Lavender was better going all by himself. Besides, he still had to deal with Hermione. "Okay," he agreed reluctantly.   
  
Lavender squealed happily, "Thank you so much Ron. You have no idea how much this means to me. See you over the weekend." She gave a quick wave and skipped down the hallway leaving behind a very cross Ron.   
  
While she was enjoying her success, she caught the stare of Seamus. She nodded her head vigorously at him and he gave her a thumbs-up sign. At this rate, their plan was sure to work.  
  
Ron was absolutely fuming with rage, by the time Lavender left him. How dare Hermione agree to go to Hogsmeade with anyone else, especially after the Krum incident and the fact that *he* was still there?! He was beyond control. Students walking by him could actually sense the heat escaping him as he stormed the corridor.   
  
He was just about to explode his frustration to Harry, when he spotted Hermione calmly walking towards the tower. Ron quickened his pace, reached her and grabbed her by the arm, despite her protests, and hurtled her into the nearest vacant classroom.   
  
"We need to talk," he hissed into her ear, as he closed the door behind them.  
  
"Really Ron," she chided exasperated, releasing his tight grasp on her. "If you wanted to talk, you could have just asked," she stated a little more pleasantly than before.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?" he roared at her, his blue eyes twinkling with fury.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked completely astonished at his behavior.  
  
"You know what I mean, Hermione Granger?" he sneered furiously, his flaming red hair sticking up in frenzy.   
  
"Don't you dare use that tone with me Ron," she warned angrily. "And I don't know what you're talking about," she remarked in an undertone. "What's wrong with him?" she thought silently to herself.  
  
"How could you agree to with Dean to Hogsmeade?" Ron retorted sharply.  
  
Suddenly, the truth hit her. "Oh," she mumbled aloud as she started to feel her own anger boiling up inside of her.   
  
"What's oh?" Ron repeated, advancing towards her; she in turn, backed away uncertainly.  
  
"Going with Dean is just an *oh* for you?" he asked in a tight lipped voice.  
  
"Well, it's not like you did anything better," she retorted defensively, standing her ground. Two could play at this game.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" he replied hastily.  
  
"You agreed to go with Lavender, didn't you?" she accused pointing her finger at him. "How dare you accuse me of acting wrongly, when you, yourself have acted the same way?"  
  
He took a step back, as if he had just received a huge blow in the face. "How do you know about that?" he questioned.  
  
"I don't know; I just know," Hermione cried loudly, throwing her hands up in the air, in frustration.  
  
"Well still," Ron pointed out, "I wouldn't have agreed to go with her if you hadn't already planned to go with *someone else*."  
  
"Oh so it's my fault," she declared, glaring at him.  
  
"Yeah," he answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, excuse me," she announced, placing her hands on her hips. "I wouldn't have agreed to Dean's request if you hadn't asked me, instead. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some serious studying to do."   
  
Hermione turned around and headed towards the door. She was just about to turn the doorknob, when Ron gripped her shoulders from behind her and forced her against the wall, placing both of his hands around her, blocking her path.  
  
"Don't you think I wanted to ask you," Ron whispered softly. She stared into his deep blue eyes thoughtfully before replying gently, "Why didn't you Ron?"  
  
"You had already been asked by Dean and besides I just found out today that there was actually going to be a trip to Hogsmeade," he hissed through clenched teeth. He could see Hermione controlling her temper, as her chest heaved up and down. He suddenly had the urge to brush away the strands of hair hiding her dark brown eyes.  
  
"Well don't expect me to around for you, Ronald Weasley, because I'm not," but Hermione never got the chance to quite finish that statement, for at that very precise moment Ron had tightly fastened his lips onto her very own.  
  
*** 


	7. Revealing Emotions

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to the truly brilliant J.K Rowling. Do I have to repeat this every time? It makes me feel so depressed that I'm incapable of writing such an amazing story.  
  
CHAPTER VII: REVEALING EMOTIONS  
  
Ron couldn't believe what he was doing to his best friend. He tried to pull away but the very feel of Hermione's lips on his was so amazing that it was difficult for him to resist. He had felt Hermione stiffen at his sudden action to her outburst, but slowly she had responded to the kiss by opening her mouth to his own.  
  
Ron wrapped an arm around her small waist as she gripped his shoulders firmly. He slid his tongue over her lips causing her to moan softly. He grinned to himself as he ran his fingers through her wavy brown hair. "This was so much better than arguing," he mused silently. She played with the hairs at the nape of his neck and gradually started to run both hands through his hair.   
  
Hermione was no longer reluctant to the touch of his lips, but Ron needed to breathe. He slowly released his hold on her and pulled away so he could gaze into her intense chocolate eyes. She was breathless and her lips appeared swollen, but she had a tiny smile on her face. He ran a finger across her cheek and whispered huskily, "Did you expect this to happen?"   
  
She shook her head and replied softly, "I never expected this at all." She lowered her gaze before queried, "Do you want to do it again?" Her question surprised Ron, but he smiled despite the situation and once again lowered his lips onto hers, this time making sure she was ready. This time, they weren't hesitant by their actions. Instead, Ron tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her closer to him, as they explored one another. Inside his body, fireworks were exploding. He felt her gasp as he continued to kiss her more passionately than over. He couldn't believe his brothers had been right; he did have feelings for his best friend.   
  
Ron whispered against her lips, "`Mione, how do you do this to me?" They were so wrapped up in each other's arms that they only broke away when a loud burst of applause was heard and a voice familiar to Harry's called out, "Finally!"  
  
Startled, Ron and Hermione pulled away from each other, though Hermione was rather reluctant. She felt her face flush and saw Ron's face turn a deep red when they saw most of the Gryffindor house standing outside the doorway clapping loudly, while Harry and Ginny beamed at them.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" Hermione prompted, completely horrified.  
  
"Long enough," Ginny grinned at them.  
  
"It took you guys long enough. Really, Hermione, I expected better from you," Seamus scolded, though rather happily.  
  
"You mean, you guys set us up," Ron choked, clutching his stomach weakly.  
  
"I call it a little game of matchmaking," Dean commented, as the laughing crowd dispersed.  
  
"Thanks to yours truly, Harry," Lavender, stated graciously as she and Parvati bowed courteously to Harry, who was struggling to keep a straight face.  
  
"I can't believe it," Ron exclaimed, completely outraged, leaving the room, Hermione close at his heels.  
  
"How could you do this to us?" Hermione questioned Harry, as they started walking to their common room.  
  
Harry sniggered. "Why? Didn't it work?" His reply seemed to freeze Ron and Hermione as they exchanged glances. He looked at the two of them, lost in their own thoughts. "Did it work?" he repeated softly, which was met with no reply. "Or do you regret it?" he put in quietly, as he stared at their expressionless faces.   
  
"If you must know, Harry, I don't. I don't regret it one bit," she answered, not lifting her gaze from Ron.  
  
"Neither do I," Ron croaked finally, as he suddenly grasped Hermione into a tight embrace, burying his face into her hair, as she placed her head onto his chest.  
  
"Ahem," they pulled away from each other and eyed Harry coolly, who had been busy shuffling his feet. He smiled weakly at them and asked timidly, "Is it okay if I tell everyone our plan worked?" Ron looked at Hermione as an evil grin split across his face. "Get him," Hermione ordered laughing as she and Ron plummeted at a highly amused Harry.  
  
A few weeks had gone by, ever since Harry and the matchmakers had succeeded in making Ron and Hermione express their true feelings for one another. Most of the Hogwarts students were extremely relieved that they had finally realized their true feelings and had come out with it. They had congratulated the new couple and thanked them for coming to their senses. Also, the teachers were quite pleased that instead of constantly bickering with one another, they were busy cuddling up together or flirting in the corridors. But, one night, everything would take a twist in this happy tale.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's not fair," Ginny wailed as Ron's queen once again demolished her helpless king.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault you challenged me to a game of chess," Ron remarked, as he cleared the chessboard.  
  
"Well, it's not my fault you're the chess champion," Ginny pointed out defensively.   
  
"Yea, that I am," Ron commented calmly, brushing his fingers across his chest and then blowing at them. She rolled her eyes at him, while Harry and Hermione laughed at the sibling rivalry. Upon hearing Hermione's laugh, Ron glanced up from the chessboard and gave her a smile, causing her to blush a tint of pink. But, she smiled back and blew him a kiss. He reached up, caught the imaginary kiss, and placed in on his heart, which caused Ginny to make gagging noises. "How immature," Ron muttered, shaking his head as he and his sister once again began another game of chess.   
  
Hermione giggled at her boyfriend's antics. "Boyfriend," she mused to herself, chewing on her bottom lip. It had a nice ring to it, after all. She broke away from her reverie when she noticed Harry staring at her, out of the corner of her eye. She turned to face him and inquired composedly, "Have I got something on my face?"  
  
He shook his head and replied, "Crazy for each other, aren't you?"  
  
She reddened once again and glanced down at her hands and spoke quietly, "Are we that obvious?"  
  
"Pretty much," he grinned as her head shot up. "I've known for a long time," he continued leaning back on the couch.  
  
"How long?" she questioned sharply.  
  
"Long enough," he remarked and chuckled at her raised eyebrows.  
  
He sighed before responding placidly, "Ever since I met the two of you on my first trip to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the Hogwarts Express." He chuckled at her gasp before she squeaked, "You've suspected ever since then?"  
  
He nodded his head and turned his attention back at the chess match. Her elder brother had once again defeated his girlfriend, because Ron was pumping his fist in the air crying victoriously, "Yes!" Ginny stuck her tongue at him, got up and walked over to join Harry on the couch. He automatically placed an arm around her shoulders and planted a kiss on her forehead. Ron accompanied them, as well.  
  
"So what were you two talking about?" Ron remarked as the common room started to empty.  
  
"Nothing really," Hermione replied quickly, before Harry could speak up. "Just about what was going on," she finished, while he inattentively played with wisps of her hair.  
  
They talked for a while about school in general, until Hermione yawned and stretched. "I'm beat," she spoke, while stifling a yawn.   
  
"Already," Ron exclaimed, glancing at his watch, which surprisingly read, "10 o'clock."   
  
She nodded her head, as she got up. "G'night, you guys," she called over her shoulder, as she headed up the stairs to the room she and Ron shared. His gaze followed after her longingly.   
  
"Me too," Ginny stated, getting up from the sofa. "I'll see you two tomorrow," she finished before leaning down to give Harry a kiss on the cheek, and she too had left the room.  
  
The two friends looked after their girlfriends longingly, until Ron broke the silence by stating, "Damn it Harry, I'm in love in that woman." At this, Harry realized that he needed to talk to Ron about this very topic, so he commented seriously, "Ron, we need to talk."  
  
Ron was surprised by his seriousness, but replied uneasily, "Sure, Harry. After all, we have been talking."   
  
Harry smirked at Ron's uncertainty, but answered all business-like, "I know Ron. I wanted to talk to you about," he paused allowing Ron to digest his statement, "Hermione," he finished.  
  
"Hermione," Ron repeated stupidly, at once realizing that his girlfriend was alone in their room.   
  
He nodded his head before continuing, "Ron, I've got three things to tell you." He now had Ron's full attention, so he held up his three fingers. "First of all," he began, pulling down one finger, "I don't want any details about what goes on between you and Hermione."   
  
Ron grinned at him and replied casually, "I wasn't going to tell you anything, anyway."  
  
Harry smirked back at him and answered, "I had to inform you about it, though," while Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Second," Harry carried on, "I don't want you to ever hurt her in any way," causing Ron's eyes to widen. "Harry, I would never hurt her in any way," he finally choked.   
  
"I know that, you know that, but she doesn't know that, and I want her to know it," Harry voiced.  
  
"And last but certainly not least, I want you to take care of her. I don't want to ever comfort a crying Hermione, or I'll hex you, with ever torturous hex I know." It was not a statement. It was a command, an order, which he knew he had to follow or he would deal with a very angry Harry Potter.  
  
Ron stared at his somber friend. He knew better than to argue with him at a time like this. "Harry, don't worry. I would never want to harm Hermione," he agreed. "Besides," he continued, rather quietly, "I love her."  
  
Harry smiled at his behavior. "I know Ron," he said good-naturedly, clapping him on the back. "Now let's get some sleep," he announced as he headed up to his dormitory. A sudden thought struck Ron.  
  
"Harry," Ron called after him. "Yea," Harry stopped at the stairway.   
  
"Why did that speech sound oddly familiar?"  
  
He grinned at him. "Because it was the same speech you gave me when a started to date your sister, an over protective brother questioning his best friend." With that, he left behind a very dazed Ron.  
  
*** 


	8. Ron and Hermione

Disclaimer: Listen to me loud and clear. If it's posted on fanfiction.net, then it must be something that doesn't belong to me. So get off my back!   
  
CHAPTER VIII: RON AND HERMIONE   
  
Ron trudged up the stairs to his bedroom, with Harry's comments still fresh in his mind. "I would never hurt Hermione," Ron firmly told himself as he reached his final destination and pushed open the door. Hermione was just coming out of the bathroom, wearing a towel wrapped around her head, and a flannel blue nightgown, which clung to her wet body, revealing once again how beautiful she was. She gave a small smile, before unraveling the towel, letting her hair fall before her eyes, and then rubbing it vigorously.   
  
"Is that how you usually dry your hair?" he chuckled as she pushed away her hair.  
  
"I just thought I should show you first-hand how it's done," she smirked before sitting down on her bed. "You can take a shower if you want," she continued, gesturing to the open bathroom door.  
  
Ron was exhausted, since Quidditch had been exhilarating and tolerating Harry's speech was difficult enough, so he nodded his head, grabbed a towel and headed for a long hot shower.  
  
"Boys," she muttered, shaking her head, and commencing to put her hair into a bun, which she thought would help her hair stay silky and straight. Once she was done, she started to clean up their room, well Ron's messy side anyway. She had just finished, straightening his bed, when Ron stuck his head out the bathroom.  
  
"Hermione," he said tentatively.  
  
"Hmm," she replied, not glancing up from the pile of clothes she was tidying up.  
  
"Can you pass me my white shirt?"  
  
"Which one?" she answered, continuing to fold his shirts.  
  
"The one I wear, before I fall asleep," he remarked rather impatiently, as he rubbed the back of his neck, where droplets of water were forming.  
  
Hermione looked up and asked, "Why didn't you take it with you?"  
  
He rolled his eyes at her. "Geez, Hermione, I forgot. Give the man a break, will you?"  
  
She clicked her tongue in disgust, as she moved aside the huge mound of clothing, in search of his white shirt. It was nowhere to be seen, but when she glanced down at the foot of his bed, she found it tucked away behind a pair of pajamas.   
  
"Is this it?" she questioned, holding it up for him to see.  
  
"Yea, give it here," he commanded in a sharp tone, motioning with his hand for it.  
  
"How dare he order me around like that?" Hermione thought furiously to himself. Suddenly, an idea crossed her mind. "Let's tease him a little," she thought gleefully.  
  
"Why?" she drawled idly as she twirled the shirt around in circles.  
  
"`Mione, I don't have time for games. I'm going to get sick," Ron, whined from the doorway.  
  
"You want it?" she taunted, her eyes twinkling mischievously. He nodded his head, while tapping his foot edgily.  
  
"Well, if you want it," she paused and played with the shirt a little. "If you want it, then come and get it," she finished before darting out the door.  
  
"Damn," Ron cursed flinging open the bathroom door and running after her.  
  
"Hermione Your-Parents-Ran-Out-of-Middle-Names Granger you come back here right this instant," Ron yelled, while clutching tightly to the towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Why?" she called, continuing to run, jumping down the stairs and entering the commons room. Cursing under his breath, he followed her into the room, which was completely deserted.  
  
She was standing behind the giant sofa; her face red and streaked with sweat, while her nicely made hair bun was carelessly falling out of place. She was rather breathless as she was heaving deep breaths, but catching sight of him without a shirt on, revealing his chest, caused her heart to stop a beat as she admired his strong muscles and amazing body.  
  
Ron chuckled to himself, taking this opportunity to approach her confidently. "See anything you like?" he taunted, once he was face-to-face with her.  
  
Hermione caught a hold of herself before remarking casually, "Should I?"  
  
Ron pretended a look of hurt. "What? I'm hurt, Hermione. Really, I am," he stated, while wiping away a fake tear.  
  
"Oh please," she rolled her eyes at him as she rolled up her sleeves.  
  
He groaned inwardly as the hall clock chimed midnight. "Look," he started, "We could get in serious trouble if we were caught here like this, especially since it's late at night," he finished. She raised her eyebrows at him, causing him to squirm under her stern gaze, so he added sheepishly, "and since we're not dressed appropriately.  
  
"When did you become so keen on rules, Ronald Arthur Weasley," she teased, smirking at him.  
  
"Ever since I became Head Boy," Ron declared proudly. "So if you don't mind," he continued decisively, "can I please have my shirt back?"  
  
"But you have so many other shirts to wear?" Hermione questioned innocently, while batting her eyelashes at him flirtatiously. "Whoa," she said to herself, startled. "Why on earth did I do that?"  
  
"For your information, this shirt happens to be the most comfortable one, so I sleep in it," Ron retorted harshly. "And the jokes over," he finished a little more politely.  
  
"Well excuse me for having a little fun," she remarked coolly. "But I still won't give you the shirt," she added grinning.  
  
"Hermione," Ron hissed through his teeth, clenching and unclenching his fists. "Give me back my shirt, before a teacher comes down and sees us like this," he ordered severely.  
  
Hermione seemed to be giving in, because she was extending her arm, which held the shirt. She spoke slowly, "Well…oh hello Professor McGonagall!"  
  
Stunned, Ron whipped his head around, giving her the opportunity to tear past him and head for the staircase. There wasn't anyone there. "Hermione," Ron groaned, pulling at his hair. "Bye," she called, as she ran up the stairs. She knew he was coming after her at full speed, so she took the stairs two at a time. She desperately needed a break, but she knew that if she stopped, the consequences would be dire. After all, the Weasley clan was well known for their fury and temper.   
  
Occasionally, she turned her head to see if he was following her, but she never caught a glimpse of him. Finally, she reached her room. She opened the door cautiously and peeked inside warily, in search for someone to attack her any minute. The room was dim, save for the fire, which was glowing in the fireplace and the moonlight streaming through the window. Sighing with relief, she threw open the door and stepped inside, just in time for a stranger to wrap their arms around her waist and throw her onto the bed.  
  
"Ron," she shrieked, her heart pounding against her chest, as he fell on top of her.  
  
"Aha, caught you didn't I?" Ron's eyes sparkled in the dim light.   
  
"How did you come here before me?" Hermione inquired anxiously, struggling against the weight of his body on her.  
  
"Well, having Fred and George as brothers does come in handy sometimes," Ron remarked, as he removed the wisps of hair hiding her exhausted face.  
  
She nodded her head in agreement, as she rather guiltily handed him his shirt. "You can have it back now," she whispered, lifting her gaze from his face.  
  
He shook his head as he threw it aside. "Forget it," he commented. She looked at him in confusion. "It's much better like this," he finished.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh really," she mocked, as she trailed her fingers across his chest, causing his body to shiver in anticipation.  
  
"Yea," he mumbled as he brought his lips onto her neck and trailed kisses all over her. He felt her stiffen at his approach, but he confidently reached down to her petite hand and interlaced his fingers with her own, as he caught her lips with his.  
  
"Ron," Hermione murmured, her breath warm against his lips.   
  
"Hmm," he responded reluctantly, as he broke away from her.  
  
"You do realize you're not wearing anything?" she questioned wrapping an arm around his neck.  
  
"Is that a problem?" he answered wickedly.  
  
"Do you want it to be?" was the quick reply.  
  
"Do you want it to be a problem, Hermione?" he asked softly as he ran his fingers across her jaw line.  
  
She smiled at him then, a smile so unlike the previous ones as she spoke, "No," and with that, she grabbed a hold of the knot that bound the towel around him and gave it a good yank. She gasped as the towel fell to the floor, revealing his entire body. Ron grinned at her surprise, and took the opportunity to pull her hair out of its tight bun and run his fingers through her wavy hair.   
  
She croaked, "Ron, I," but he silenced her, by placing his finger on her lips, as he slowly started to unbutton her nightgown. She lifted her body, so he could slide it down her, and once they were without any clothing, Ron truly realized how beautiful she really was.   
  
"Hermione, you're gorgeous," he croaked, as he planted kisses on each shoulder.  
  
"You're not bad yourself, Ron," she teased as she ran her fingers across his chest. They were so close together that Ron could smell what shampoo she had used. She moaned softly, as he tilted her head back and gently kissed her eyes, her nose, her mouth, her neck, her shoulders, her stomach, and as he descended down a sudden thought crossed her mind.   
  
"`Mione," he asked lifting his head so he could look directly into her eyes.  
  
"Yes," she whispered, locking her eyes with his.  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
She remained silent for a moment, before turning her head away from him and answering. "I don't know."  
  
He decided to rephrase the question, "Are you ready for it?"  
  
"Yes," came the feeble reply.  
  
"Hey," Ron started, tilting her head up from the chin and gazing into her eyes, which were starting to fill up with water. "I won't do it if you think I'll hurt you."  
  
"I know you won't," she answered, her voice quavering slightly. "It's just that I'm afraid," she finished nervously.  
  
Ron gave her a gentle smile. "I'm afraid too, but the only reason I'm doing this is out of my love for you."  
  
"I know," she replied, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"So," Ron continued, touching her cheek with the back of his hand. "Are you okay with it?"  
  
Hermione was quiet for a moment, before nodding her head firmly. (A/N: I'm not very good at writing these scenes, since I only have books for reference and I didn't want my story's rating to change. So, if you want to create your own imaginative view of what happened between them, then that's your choice).  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione laid her head against Ron's chest and snuggled closer to him. He leaned against the bedstead and idly began playing with her hair.   
  
"Tired," she inquired, glancing up at his serene face.  
  
"Exhausted," he replied, smiling at her.  
  
"You okay?" he questioned anxiously, remembering the look of pain that crossed her face.  
  
She nodded her head as he slipped an arm around her, pulling her even closer to him.  
  
"Are you sure?" he insisted.  
  
"Ron, I'm fine," she answered. "Seriously," she added quickly, glimpsing at the doubtful expression on his face.   
  
"But I saw the hurt look on your face, `Mione," Ron protested.  
  
"Ron, relax! It always hurts the first time," Hermione explained logically to him, as if he had just failed to understand Professor Snape's attitude problem.  
  
He gave in rather reluctantly, as she pulled the covers over them. An hour had passed since their little game, and Ron needed his beauty sleep if he wanted to play Quidditch in the morning. But, he needed to ask Hermione something.  
  
"`Mione, was I okay?" he questioned uncertainly.  
  
She heaved a sigh as she trailed little figures of eight across his upper body. "No Ron, you weren't okay," she began leisurely. His face fell, but she looked up at him and added, "You were wonderful."  
  
His face split into a grin, and planted a kiss on her forehead. Finally, he could get some rest. Hermione, however, wasn't finished yet.  
  
"Ron, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure," he responded, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the pillow.  
  
"Was I alright for you?" she asked anxiously.  
  
His eyes fluttered open at the sudden statement and stared at her in disbelief. How could the great Hermione Granger worry about a thing like that?  
  
"No `Mione you weren't all right," he sadly remarked, and chuckled as her face fell.  
  
"You were heaven for me," he teased, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"Ron," Hermione exclaimed, raising her arm as if to whack him playfully, but he intercepted in midair and twisted her arm so he could glance at her watch. It blinked 1:15.   
  
"We'd better get some rest or Harry would get suspicious of why we woke up late in the morning," Ron commented.  
  
"Should we tell him?" Hermione questioned innocently.  
  
"Not yet. We'll tell him when the time's right. Besides I don't want him to freak out on me."  
  
"Okay." She closed her eyes as she stifled another yawn.  
  
"Good night Ron."  
  
"Night Herms."  
  
A few hours later, Hermione woke up with a start. Something had moved besides her causing her to wake up. She turned over and came face-to-face with Ron, fully dressed, lying against her, his head propped up on his elbows, his eyes intent upon her.  
  
"What are you doing up before me?" she inquired, glancing at her watch, which read 7:15.  
  
"Can't I wake up before you?" Ron answered, giving her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" she asked groggily.  
  
"About an hour," he replied as he got up and handed her nightgown to her.  
  
"Thanks, but what did you do while I was asleep?" she queried as she slipped the nightdress around her body.  
  
"Watched you sleep."  
  
She raised her eyebrows at him. "Liked what you saw?"  
  
He grinned. "Loved every minute of it," and started to make his bed, while Hermione went to change.  
  
"Ron," she began once she came out of the bathroom, fully dressed.  
  
"Hmm," he mumbled as he handed her book bag to her.   
  
She accepted it and while they climbed down the stairs she continued, "Do you regret last night?"  
  
He turned at her in amazement and asked, "Why would you think that?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know…maybe you would have like to have done it with someone else."  
  
He was quiet for a while before running a finger across her cheek. "You're the only girl I would have liked to have done it with," he whispered softly.  
  
She smiled at him as he firmly grasped her hand and led her down to the common room.  
  
"Do you think they'll suspect anything?" she murmured.  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
They entered the room expecting everyone to be in their usual spirits. Instead, they were greeted with Harry and Ginny's somber faces. Hermione rushed over to them, dragging Ron behind her. "What is it Harry?" she urged.  
  
Harry replied hoarsely, "Dumbledore's called for an emergency meeting with the students." He gulped, as Ginny tightly squeezed his hand. "I think Voldemort has attacked."   
  
*** 


	9. Dumbledore Speaks

Disclaimer: "Ms. Amina Munir, we're proud to inform you that you are now the owner of Harry Potter." "Oh thank you! I…" * Ring * Oh man! It was only a dream…a very wonderful dream…  
  
CHAPTER IX: DUMBLEDORE SPEAKS  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione gasped as they stared at the two of them in utter disbelief.  
  
"We're not sure," Ginny began nervously. "But why else do you think Dumbledore call for an emergency meeting?"  
  
"Maybe he just has a normal announcement to make," Ron suggested tentatively.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, but he wasn't quite amused. "We should hurry up," he stated as he led Ginny to the Great Hall.  
  
"C'mon," Ron muttered, firmly leading Hermione into the hall.  
  
The hall was already full of Hogwarts students, once they arrived. Everyone seemed rather subdued as they took their seats at their house tables. Even the Slytherins weren't jeering at the other students, but were calmly sitting at their table, while the Bloody Baron supervised his house. Hermione shifted closer to Ron for support, as Dumbledore stood up to make his speech, his face slightly paler than usual.  
  
"Last night was any ordinary night. I dealt with mischievous students, listened Flich's complaints and answered letters from parents with questions about my school. I thought that would be it. I never knew that overnight everything would change. This morning, as I was changing out of my moon pajamas and wearing my special Headmaster robes, an important looking owl flew into my window. I immediately knew that this was no ordinary delivery. I had just received an urgent message from the Ministry." He paused there as his eyes flickered over to the teachers sitting with him at the table, everyone's attention upon him.  
  
He, continued, "This letter informed me that Voldemort has risen once again." The hall buzzed with murmurs, as everyone turned to one another in shock and amazement. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat sternly as the students quieted down.   
  
Dumbledore gave a small smile. "Many of you are probably wondering how on earth did this happen? My dear students, I myself was not expecting this to occur. But, Cornelius Fudge, the present minister, told me that in the Muggle world, seven Muggles have been killed."   
  
All the students gasped at this sudden news, but he continued as if he hadn't received any interruption. "There were many witnesses at this sight and they have all sworn to have seen a green light, a loud incantation of some sort, and then a skull appeared high in the sky. This as all of you know, is the Death Mark." He paused to take a breath but went on.   
  
"I am sure that all of you remember the Dementor revolt that occurred the previous year. It was a devastating result, since we no longer had these Azkaban guards. Thus, they have joined forces with Voldemort and his followers and are determined to once again destroy every wizard, unless they unite with him," he finished seriously. Everyone seemed to be in a trance as the sudden information seemed to sink into him or her.  
  
"Now," Dumbledore spoke, clapping his hands together. "I have been advised to tell my students the truth. The reason why I have called all of you into the hall is because the Ministry wants something out of you. Due to the sudden events that happened last year, the Ministry requires all the help they can get. We lost some of the greatest wizards while battling the Dementors. Thus, they have asked me to ask my students to leave school and join them in the fight against Voldemort." Some students flinched at the mention of the Dark Lord's name, but he carried on.  
  
"I know each and everyone of you would like to help defeat him, but I have set up an age limit; only those who are fifteen and above are allowed to leave school. Those of you who wish to leave and battle against the evil side, I want you to speak to Minerva and she will write your name down as a Warrior. Some of you are afraid, that I know. Some of you are shocked, that I know. Some of you want revenge." His somber gray eyes traveled over to where the trio was sitting. Everyone turned towards Harry, who was sitting calmly with Ginny's head on his shoulder. "And I know that his loyal best friend will never leave his side," he finished silently under his breath.   
  
"So, I want all of you to attend your classes. There will be no Christmas break because the Ministry wants the students to stay together, while your parents go into hiding. Let me remind you that defeating Voldemort won't be easy and it will take a while, I guarantee you that much. So I want you to carefully think about what you're about to do before you give your name. The students will be leaving by next week; I myself will be going, along with some of our teachers. But, for now, please attend your classes and remain calm. Becoming too anxious will just trouble you more." And with that he didn't say another word, while the students began to empty the room, chatters ringing in the air.   
  
"I told you this was going to happen," Harry hissed to them.   
  
"Harry, calm down," Ginny requested politely, though rather tensely.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Hermione questioned her two best friends.  
  
Ron shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he admitted, as he started to leave the hall. Just then, a shrill voice rang from behind him.  
  
"Potter, Weasley. Professor Dumbledore would like to have a word with you," McGonagall ordered.  
  
"We'll meet you later," Ron reminded the girls, before giving Hermione a tight squeeze on the shoulder.   
  
Harry turned to Ron as they followed the headmistress. "What do you suppose he's going to say to us?" he asked softly.  
  
"Don't know," he replied while they waited for McGonagall to say the password in front of the leering gargoyle, which led to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Cockroach cluster," she declared, as it swung open. They stepped inside the office, where Dumbledore was sitting at his desk waiting patiently for them.  
  
"Ah thank you Minerva for bringing them," he stated politely as he gestured for them to take a seat in front of him. McGonagall nodded her head curtly, gave the boys a final stare and then gently closed the door behind her.  
  
"You wanted to see us," Ron began as he silently squirmed under the professor's scrutinizing gaze.  
  
"Yes Mr. Weasley, I did want to see you," he replied leaning towards them. "Especially you Mr. Potter," he finished quietly.  
  
"What is it Professor?" Harry questioned tensely.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore began slowly folding his hands across the table. "I want you to know that you don't have to do this if you don't want to."  
  
"Do what?" he answered innocently.  
  
"You don't have to fight against Voldemort."  
  
Harry heaved a deep sigh. "Professor, it's not that I want to, but I need to go help the wizards battle against him. I'm expected to do this," he paused for a second before ending quietly, "Professor, he took away the only real family I had left. Don't you think I have the right to have my revenge?"  
  
Dumbledore closed his eyes and opened them quickly. "I know…and that's what I'm afraid of."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, you don't have to worry," Ron spoke suddenly. They turned towards him. "Harry won't be alone on this, because…" he hesitated as they waited expectantly for him to finish. "I'm going with him," he finished boldly.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that, Mr. Weasley. But," he paused and raised his eyebrows at them. "Are you both absolutely certain you're ready to leave behind two of the most important people in your lives?"  
  
Ron faced Harry, knowing those two people were Hermione and Ginny. "Are we ready?" he mouthed at his best friend. Harry nodded his head and reached for his hand. "We're ready," he answered for the both of them, as the headmaster exchanged glances between them. "They are very special, and I hope they understand," he commented as Ron broke away from the strong contact he had held over them and replied dreamily, "Yeah, she is special," while Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well then," Dumbledore started as he stood up, Harry and Ron following him. "I hope Mr. Weasley that you will stay with Mr. Potter every step of the way."   
  
"I will," he responded firmly as they were led outside and Dumbledore excused them. The two boys didn't speak to one another until they reached their Charms class, where Hermione was engrossed in the lesson Professor Flitwick was currently teaching.   
  
When they approached her, she looked up slowly from her book, as their presence cast a shadow over her book. Her eyes met Harry's and then traveled to Ron's, which were intent upon Hermione's face. Just then, she knew what happened. She didn't need words to tell her what they had just done. Instead, she lay down her quill, stood up and tightly embraced Ron, who immediately wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to cry in his chest. Everyone was quiet in the classroom, including Harry as the two best friends remained locked up in a warm hug.  
  
*** 


	10. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though I wish I did.  
  
CHAPTER X: SAYING GOODBYE  
  
"Boys, there are fifteen minutes till it is time to board the Knight Bus. Please hurry up and say your last goodbyes," McGonagall's voice boomed through the imaginary megaphone in the field outside Hogwarts.   
  
All the students were gathered outside the school, as they wished a happy farewell to the boys leaving to fight against Voldemort. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny had been sitting together on the bench, as they cherished the last few hours they had together.   
  
"So Weasel, leaving the dear Mudblood, so you can earn some glory for your family?" Malfoy drawled at the redhead, as he and his stooges approached them.  
  
"Yea, maybe I am. There's nothing with that. By the way, why are you going? Just to prove you're not connected to the Death Eaters," Ron replied evenly, as he protectively draped an arm around Hermione's shoulder.  
  
Malfoy's eyes narrowed, as he muttered, "C'mon," to Crabbe and Goyle. Grunting in response, they left the four friends and went and joined the other Slytherins.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No matter what happens, Malfoy's attitude will never change." Ron chuckled, as the field started to empty.  
  
"I think now would be a good time to say our personal goodbyes," Ginny suggested, as she pulled Harry to his feet.  
  
"Bye," Harry called over his shoulder, as Ginny dragged him over to a private spot, leaving the two friends behind.  
  
"So," Hermione started uncomfortably, dangling her feet on the bench.  
  
"Mione, look at me," Ron ordered gently. She turned to him and watched his eyes rest his gaze on her face.  
  
"What are you doing?" she inquired giggling as his eyes traveled all over her face.   
  
"I'm memorizing your face," he replied quietly as he leaned back and closed his eyes. A moment later, he opened them and stared at her. "I'll never forget that face," he murmured trailing a finger across her cheek, which came away wet.  
  
"Aw Mione, don't cry," he whispered as he drew her close to him. She buried her face in his chest, allowing the fresh tears to flow. "I'll be back soon," he mumbled in her bushy hair, planting a kiss on her head.  
  
"How long is soon, Ron?" she answered, stifling the sobs that were erupting inside of her.   
  
"I don't know, but," he paused and lifted her face up by the chin, so they were face-to-face. "I will never ever forget you," he finished.   
  
She managed to give him a weak smile as she pulled away from him and brushed away the tears. "I know you won't forget me because," Hermione broke away from the sentence, as she rummaged in her rucksack. "I've got a going-away present for you."  
  
"Really?" Ron remarked disbelievingly. "When did you get it?"  
  
"I got it on our last visit at Hogsmeade," she answered, handing him the tiny navy-wrapped gift.  
  
"Hermione, you shouldn't have," he said, as he started to open it. "What'd you get me, anyway? A spew badge," he teased, looking up at her intent face.  
  
"Ron, for the last time it's S-P-E-W, and no it's not a badge, it's something much better," Hermione responded, as Ron pulled out a golden locket dangling on a golden chain.  
  
"Oh Hermione," Ron gushed as he admired the locket.  
  
"Open it," she commanded, leaning towards him eagerly. Eyeing her suspiciously, he slowly unfastened the clasp revealing a compass and a Muggle picture of Hermione, sitting up with her two hands clasped together, touching her cheek, her brown hair falling around her face, her cinnamon eyes radiating with beauty.  
  
"Wow," he muttered, as he fingered the picture. "Which picture is this?" he questioned her, who was glowing with delight that her present had been approved.   
  
"It's a picture my mother took of me during the summer holidays at my grandparent's farm," she answered. "I wanted to get you a compass with the North Star, also known as the Polaris, indicating north. I thought this way you would never lose your way when you're on the battlefield," Hermione ended.  
  
"Hermione, you are my Polaris," Ron remarked, causing Hermione to blush deeply but Ron had more to say. "And with this picture I would never lose hope wherever I was," Ron reassured her, tucking the compass into his robes and pulling her into a breathtaking kiss.  
  
"That is one memory I'll never forget," she murmured breathlessly against his lips as she brought her lips again against his.  
  
They were interrupted by the sound of clearing throats. "Excuse me," Harry began, struggling to hold back his laughter. Ron and Hermione pulled away reluctantly, facing Harry and Ginny.  
  
"You guys had better quit it, because McGonagall's looking plenty mad and we still have to say good bye to you," Ginny mentioned, as they stood up.  
  
"Come here, sis," Ron exclaimed, grabbing her arm and engulfing her in a deep hug, while Harry bid farewell to his other best friend.  
  
"Take care of him, Harry," Hermione whispered in his ear, as she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione. I won't let anything happen to him," Harry reassured his overly anxious friend.  
  
"I don't want anything to happen to him," she continued, as she pulled away and looked directly into his eyes.  
"Do you not want anything to happen to me as well?" Harry pouted, as Hermione gave a little laugh.  
  
"Of course I don't, but its Ron, who usually loses control and tries to act braver than he is," she explained.  
  
Harry gave a grin as he lightly kissed her forehead. "Take care of Ginny, okay?" She smiled and nodded her head firmly as he gently gave her shoulder a tight squeeze.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron and Ginny were engaged in a sibling talk. "When you meet my other brothers, make sure you remind them about their darling sweet sister," she ordered her favorite older brother.  
  
Ron waved his hand in the air distractedly. "I will, Ginny, but you have to promise me one thing."  
  
"What is that?" she remarked, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
He lowered his voice and whispered quietly, "Promise me you'll look after Hermione while I'm gone."  
  
"Oh Ron, of course I will," Ginny comforted him, holding his hand decisively. "But I want you to promise me something."  
  
"Sure," Ron replied, not releasing his grip on his sister.  
  
"Promise me you'll watch over Harry like a guardian angel and will bring him home safely," she commanded, wagging her finger at him.  
  
Ron merely smiled and embraced her tightly. "I promise," he murmured in her hair.   
  
"I don't want You-Know-Who to take him just when I've learnt how much I love him," she continued. His heart gave a sudden leap at the fact that Ginny loved Harry, but he chose to ignore it as he released her.   
  
"Don't forget my promise, little sis," Ron commented.  
  
"And don't forget mine," she remarked, as he ruffled her hair playfully and replied, "Don't worry about it."  
  
"The rest of the boys, please wrap up your goodbyes and climb aboard the bus," Professor Snape called loudly, interrupting his serious talk with Professor Dumbledore.   
  
"Harry, give me one last hug, until you leave me all alone," Ginny remarked innocently. Harry pushed his glasses up and gave his girlfriend a warm hug, which seemed to last forever. They didn't want to pull away, but when they did, she brushed away the large mass of black hair that was falling on his head, as he kissed her slowly but passionately.  
  
"Hey, can we please stop. That's my sister you're kissing," Ron groaned.  
  
"Hey, I don't groan when you're kissing Hermione," Harry protested evenly, as he gave Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "Watch out for Hermione. She's going to miss Ron terribly."   
  
She nodded her head and mouthed, "I will," as he led her away from Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Well, um, I guess this is it," Ron spoke to Hermione, as they remained the last few kids' left to leave. Most of the crowd was dispersing but Hermione didn't want to leave so soon.   
  
"Yea," she nodded her head, clapping her hands together. "This is it."  
  
Ron stared at her confused. "What do you want me to do now, Hermione?" he questioned desperately.  
  
"I just want you to kiss me," Hermione blurted out suddenly, and immediately clapped her hand over her mouth. She had meant to say a simple hug would be nice, but she had said the most outrageous thing, instead. Surprisingly, however, a small smile was creeping at his lips.  
  
"I think that can be arranged," he muttered, as he grasped her tightly by the waist and tilted her body down. Leaning towards her, he dipped her head down and lowered his lips onto hers, amidst the wild cheers that erupted from the bus, while McGonagall shook her head disapprovingly. Harry and Ginny were amazed and amused at Ron's action.   
  
Hermione, however, was in a state of shock. The wind seemed to be knocked out from underneath her feet, as he devoured her completely. Her brain commanded her to pull away, but her instincts went against them and instead secured their arms around his neck, as he traced his finger down from her ear to the nape of her neck. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Ron breathless for air drew himself away.  
  
"That better," he gasped, as he helped her gather herself up.  
  
She seemed rather dazed as she collected her thoughts together. "Yea it was," she admitted breathlessly.   
  
"I'm going to miss you like hell," Ron murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Me too," she agreed softly, as she wrapped her arms tightly around him, memorizing everything about him; his smell, his touch, his warmth.   
  
"Hey, Mione." She pulled away slowly. His eyes were twinkling but she could have sworn she saw water in them. "You're going to have to let go off me now."  
  
She gave him a small smile, as he led her to the bus with him. Dumbledore was waiting patiently for Ron. "Write as much as I can," Hermione advised. Ron crossed his heart and gave her a final hug. "I will, and look at this when I'm gone," he muttered, clasping his hands with hers and placing in it a little object. He gave her a slow lingering kiss and then parted from her embrace. With that he was gone, leaving her for Heaven knows how long.  
  
Ginny appeared at her shoulder. "They'll be okay," she remarked, placing her hand on her shoulder.  
  
Hermione sighed. "I know they will."  
  
"What did Ron give you?" she asked curiously.  
  
She slowly opened her closed hand. In her palm lay a tiny golden heart dangling on a silver chain. Shaking her head, she muttered, "I guess some people will never change."  
  
*** 


	11. Facing The Truth

Disclaimer: Do I still have to write these? I've written ten already. Oh well, I don't own Harry Potter, though I would love to meet the characters who play them.  
  
CHAPTER XI: FACING THE TRUTH  
  
"Have any letters from Ron arrived yet?" Hermione inquired eagerly from Professor McGonagall, a few weeks later.  
  
"No Ms. Granger, there have been no letters from Mr. Weasley yet," McGonagall, acting headmistress, answered, while dipping her quill into the ink and hurriedly writing a parchment.  
  
"Are you sure?" she persisted.  
  
"Ms. Granger, for the last time Mr. Weasley has not sent you an owl. You just mailed him yesterday," McGonagall exploded. "Now will you please excuse me, I'm waiting for Dumbledore's response to my previous letter."   
  
Just then, the pounding of footsteps was heard and Ginny burst in through the door. "Professor McGonagall, I've got a letter I have to send to Harry," she remarked.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, I doubt Mr. Potter has found–" she broke off her sentence when a very rushed owl came flying through the window. Flapping its wings importantly, it perched itself on her desk and handed her the note. She nervously accepted it and read the message quickly.  
  
"What is it Professor?" Hermione inquired uncertainly, while Ginny held tight to her letter.  
  
McGonagall pursed her lips together. "Just as I had feared," she declared softly. She turned to the two girls. "The war has begun," she finished. Gathering her robes, she hurried out the room calling for Filch to send all the students into their rooms.  
  
"C'mon," Hermione instructed the younger girl, as they headed for their room. Ever since Ron had left, Hermione had persuaded McGonagall to let Ginny share her room with her. She had only agreed due to the circumstances they were in.  
  
The war lasted for three days. Explosions were heard, terrified screams pierced the air, lightning flashed, and everywhere powerful wizards were battling bravely against the dark force.  
  
On the last night, McGonagall held a special meeting in the great hall. "Everyone is going to be sleeping here tonight," she remarked rather weakly. "There is also no need to be afraid as Hogwarts is being safely guarded. Now please all try to get some rest," she advised. With that, she muttered a quick spell causing all the tables to vanish and sleeping bags appear in their place.   
  
"I do hope Harry and Ron are all right," Ginny stated, as she crawled into her sleeping bag.  
  
"I hope so too," Hermione replied, clutching tightly to the heart necklace, which she had started to wear ever since Ron departed. Praying softly for their safety, she slowly fell asleep.  
  
It was late at night, when Hermione awoke suddenly. All the students were awake, as the war raged outside. Her heart skipped a beat, when she realized her two best friends were outside, as well.   
  
Suddenly, there was a final explosion, followed by an incantation and everything stopped. Ginny reached for Hermione's hand and held it tightly. She squeezed back; reassuring her she was still here. McGonagall appeared at the front of the room, her hair disheveled and her face unusually pale.   
  
Taking a deep breath she announced, "the war is over and," The tension seemed to be hanging in the air. She continued, "and we have won and they will be coming home tomorrow." Everyone burst into cheers and sobs, as the strain wore off. Above the uproar, McGonagall attempted to speak, but failed miserably as people were either sobbing or laughing.  
  
"Ginny, can you believe it?" Hermione squealed, hugging the younger girl firmly.  
  
"I know, and the great news they'll be back tomorrow," Ginny cried, hugging her back.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. "Yea. Ron will be back tomorrow," she thought happily.  
  
The next day, everyone quickly changed into their school robes and gathered into the coach. The students who had left would be arriving in the Hogwarts Express and McGonagall had agreed to take all the students with her to greet the heroes.  
  
But everyone had changed drastically over this short period of time. All the students, well, they had aged. Hermione watched as Lavender greeted Dean excitedly, but the mischievous twinkle in his eyes had vanished. It had been replaced by an old faraway look, instead.   
  
She watched as the other students started to climb down from the train, but she couldn't see any redhead or a black haired boy with extremely messy hair.   
  
"Hermione...Where are they?" Ginny queried nervously.  
  
"I don't know," she replied, equally worried. She decided if they weren't going to come to her, she would have to go to them. Pushing through the crowd, she shoveled her way through it. On her way to the front of the train, her eyes met Malfoy's. Lost was the malicious glint in his eyes, but was that a look of pity on his face, she thought, startled. Shaking her head, she shoved past a group of fifth years, which were greeting Dennis Creevey.  
  
She finally reached the front and came face-to-face with Professor Lupin. "Professor Lupin," she panted. "Where are Ron and Harry?"  
  
"Hermione, please," Lupin began, when McGonagall appeared from inside the train and said, "Ms. Granger, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I need to talk to Ron and Harry," she stated breathlessly. McGonagall's face clouded over. "Oh Hermione," she murmured. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you but," she paused, as she glanced at Lupin, who appeared lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"But what?" she asked, looking at the two professors. "Never mind, let me please speak to Professor Dumbledore," she urged, brushing past them. Just then, Dumbledore arrived, supported by Professor Snape and Hagrid.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione gasped. Dumbledore's faced was aged streaked with oldness, while his gray eyes had lost the familiar spark that he had always held.   
  
"Ms. Granger," he choked, as she reached towards him, helping him to a seat in the train.   
  
"Professor, are you alright?" she inquired gently taking a seat next to him.  
  
"I'm fine," he croaked softly, patting her hand with his gnarled one.  
  
"Ye all right there, `Mione," Hagrid asked gruffly placing his hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him reassuringly and turned her attention back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Hermione, I couldn't find them anywhere," Ginny's voice appeared suddenly, as the youngest Weasley sibling burst into the train.  
  
"Oh excuse me," she stammered, startled to see the grim expressions on all the teachers' faces.  
  
"Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley, I would advise you to leave," McGonagall instructed sternly, but Dumbledore interrupted, "No Minerva, they need to be here."  
  
"What's the matter Professor?" Ginny asked, as she was offered a seat.  
  
"Are Ron and Harry alright?" Hermione added quickly.  
  
"Hermione," Hagrid began gently, but Dumbledore held up his hand. "No Hagrid let me be the one to tell her."  
  
"Tell me what?" Hermione asked inquisitively.   
  
"Ms. Granger, Harry and Ron defeated Voldemort in a final battle," he replied lightly.  
  
"That's wonderful," Ginny commented, but McGonagall's stern gaze silenced her.  
  
"Ginny's right. That is wonderful. But where are they?" Hermione remarked, staring around her.  
  
"They didn't come back," Dumbledore answered quietly.  
  
Hermione stared at him, disbelievingly. "You don't mean to say they refused to come back."  
  
He shook his head. "No," he whispered quietly.  
  
She sighed. "Good. For a second there I thought they weren't coming back. So where are they?" she persisted.  
  
Dumbledore closed his eyes and laid his hand over his tired eyes. He needed to be the one to tell her this, only him. He leaned towards her and forced her to look directly at him.   
  
"Hermione," he started, choosing his words with care. "Hermione, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter died battling against Voldemort."  
  
Hermione stared at him incredulously. She heard Ginny give a faint scream, and the room started to spin around her and everything went black.  
  
*** 


	12. Never Be Forgotten

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, but the plot does.  
  
CHAPTER XII: NEVER BE FORGOTTEN  
  
Once the people in the yard had quieted down, Albus Dumbledore stood up. "Last week," he began gravely. "Last week Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry lost two of their finest and bravest students ever. Harry James Potter and Ronald Arthur Weasley died fighting against Voldemort." A unified flinch happened throughout the crowd, but ignoring it the Headmaster continued, "These two boys died while protecting their fellow wizards from danger. They died young, but their spirits will continue to live on forever.   
  
Voldemort is spending a lifelong sentence in Azkaban where our most powerful wizards are guarding him. He is there because of the bravery the two young men showed against him. And I want them to be commemorated with honor and dignity. That is why," and at this he pointed towards the two empty caskets. "That is why I've asked each and everyone of you to put in a little something that reminds you of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. But before that I would like to call Ms. Weasley to come up on stage and say a few words about Harry."   
  
Everyone waited politely as a very stiff Ginny approached the front and stood at the podium. Once she got there, she looked around and stared directly at Hermione, who clasped her hands tightly and gave her a watery smile. She smiled back and turning her attention back at the audience she started to speak.   
  
"Harry James Potter or better known as the famous Boy-Who-Lived was someone I grew to respect and soon love. I remember when I was a little girl I used to beg my mother to tell me the story about how he defeated You-Know-Who, again and again. As a young child, I pictured myself meeting the famous Harry Potter and instantly falling in love with him."   
  
A few chuckles rang out in the crowd. She chuckled softly too. "Yes, I was such a silly girl. And then on the day Ron, my favorite brother, was going to Hogwarts, I heard Harry was on the train. I so wanted to meet him, but naturally, my mother forbid me to see him, saying he's not an animal at the zoo. When I finally entered school, I'd developed a secret crush on him. I even sent him a valentine's card."   
  
Ginny paused, shaking her head slightly. "I'll never forget the look on his face when he rescued me from the Chamber of Secrets. Two years went by, and we got along fine. But, one blissful day, Harry took me out to the lake…" she hesitated and fumbled with her hands.   
  
"Harry told me he liked me. I was so astounded that the brilliant Harry liked me, a Weasley. Naturally, being the overly protective sibling Ron is, Harry traveled around school with a black eye for a week." She stopped as laughter rang on in the air. "But I loved Harry. I loved him with all my heart. He was always there for me."   
  
She sighed quietly. "And now he's not," she added softly. The tears were starting to brim in her eyes, but she needed to finish so Hermione could speak. "I really did love Harry. I loved him deeply and I never wanted to see him hurt. I just wish I could be able to say this to his face rather than to his empty grave. I guess the only thing to do is," she reached into her pocket and pulled out an odd-looking crumpled Valentine card. "Is to placed this in Harry's grave."   
  
Ginny gently placed the card inside the casket. "It was at this time Harry realized I did have true feelings for him." Wiping the tears, she stood up slowly. "Harry's gone, but I know that he will never be forgotten." Looking up from his empty coffin, she finished quietly, "Now Hermione's going to say a few words about my dear brother, Ron."  
  
As Hermione stood up, her parents gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. They had been owled instantly after Ron and Harry had been pronounced dead, and she was glad that they were here with her. They Weasley family was sitting with them, as well. Before she got up on stage, her eyes locked with the teary blue eyes of Ginny, who mouthed, "Don't cry." She smirked kindly at the worried girl and stood at the front of the audience. Taking a deep breath, she began to speak.  
  
"Ronald Arthur Weasley…what can you say about him? He was known as Harry Potter's best friend, the youngest Weasley, the know-it-all's insulter, Head Boy, Keeper of the Quidditch team and by some people a Weasel. But Ron was more than that. He was my best friend. Sure, there was Harry, but he was like a brother to me. He would always be there for me if I needed to talk to someone about a problem I was facing or need a shoulder to cry on. I was glad he took me as a sister, especially since I was the one who persuaded him to ask Ginny out." A few people sniggered at that concept, as Ginny's face turned a deep pink, matching her hair.  
  
"Nonetheless," she carried on. "Ron was someone who was very special. He possessed every quality a hero should have even though Harry was always the one who basked in the glory. The first time I met Ron, he was sitting with his future best friend, and was making a ridiculous attempt at a ludicrous spell given to him by his twin brothers." Fred and George grinned sheepishly at one another as their mother passed them a stern look.   
  
"He also had a smudge on his nose. But he was the very boy that turned into a handsome young mean and was the same boy who had captured my heart for seven years. He could make me feel every emotion there was. And when we kissed, well," she grinned playfully, tucking a lock of curly hair around her ear. "I won't go into detail about that. But," she was quiet for a moment as she fingered the locket around her neck and twirled the chess piece in her hand. She finally held it up. "This is a knight," she announced loudly. "This also happens to be my favorite piece, because this is what I would use to describe Ron. When we were in our first year, while protecting the philosopher's stone, we came across a giant chess board, thanks to yours truly, Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Ron was the only one out of the three of us who was capable of playing chess. Thus, he led us across the board until the very end of the game, fighting with such intelligence and wit that I was sure if he only applied it in his studies he would be smarter than me. At the end of the game, he sacrificed himself for Harry, and me, while riding the horse. It symbolized a loyal and courageous knight." The tears were starting to fall now, but she didn't care. She couldn't keep up all her sorrow inside of her anymore. "He was such an amazing friend," she whispered, kneeling down and gently placing the knight piece in the casket.   
  
She stood up, brushing the tears away, but they kept on coming. "Who would have thought," she sobbed through the tears. "That I would be crying over a Weasley when there are 5 other Weasleys sitting here in front of me? Oh God," she moaned weakly. "I loved him so much and I know Ron Weasley will have a safe place in your hearts as well as mine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ms. Granger," Dumbledore stated, as the crowd started to move towards the graves.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione answered, wiping the tears away with the hem of her robes. He embraced her warmly. "That was a beautiful speech," he murmured in her ear. She pulled away shyly. "Thank you," she muttered. "Mr. Weasley would have loved it," he went on, smiling at her sudden shyness. She smiled at him, as her parents approached them. "Hermione, you gave a wonderful speech," her mother complimented, giving her daughter a tight hug.   
  
"Hermione," Ginny began, interrupting the mother-daughter embrace. "Oh Ginny," she replied, moving away from Mrs. Granger and wrapped her arms firmly around her best friend's sister. "Mum wants to see you," Ginny mumbled softly. The Weasleys surrounded the two girls, Molly weeping freely. "Hermione, I never knew you had so many feeling for Ron," Molly commented, pulling her son's girlfriend into her arms. Somehow, Hermione didn't want to leave her embrace, but she reluctantly released her she could talk to all of them.   
  
"I'm glad you all here," she began hesitatingly. "Because I have something to tell you."  
  
"You know we're always here for you," Mr. Weasley reassured her. She smiled at him, "Thank you."  
  
"Well, what is it?" Charlie demanded, running his fingers through his hair, which instantly reminded her of Ron.  
  
She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and clutched tightly onto the heart locket Ron had given her. "Ron give me strength," she murmured to herself. Opening her eyes, she looked at all of the awaiting people. "I'm pregnant with Ron's child," she announced.  
  
*** 


	13. The Middle

Disclaimer: Could I ever own something as great as Harry Potter?  
  
CHAPTER XIII: THE MIDDLE  
  
"Aunt Ginny, Mum's not letting me eat any more candy," 5-year-old Kelly Weasley complained at the breakfast table.  
  
"Aw Mummy's not letting you have any more candy. Why is that Mummy?" Ginny teased, batting her eyelashes at Hermione, who was busy tying 5-year-old Jason Weasley's shoelaces.  
  
"Ginny, you of all people should know that candy is unhealthy for the stomach," Hermione replied curtly. "Especially in the morning," she added quickly.  
  
"What does unhealthy mean?" Jason inquired innocently, while shoving another Chocolate frog into his mouth, while his mother wasn't looking. Ginny shook her head sternly, while he shrugged his shoulders helplessly.  
  
"It means not good for the tummy," Ginny explained, gently patting Kelly's stomach. She giggled as she took another bite of French toast.  
  
"C'mon kids, hurry up. You don't want to be late for school," Hermione stated, grabbing her children's bags from the ground.  
  
"But Mum it's only 8:30," Kelly protested, but got up from her chair.  
  
"I know, but you usually spend most of the time talking with your other friends so you completely forget that you have to go to school," her mother answered, helping her kids into their bags.   
  
"Is Uncle Fred going to take us?" Jason asked, while trying desperately to straighten the curls in his wavy brown hair.  
  
"He is, and don't do that, Jason," Ginny remarked, whacking her nephew playfully on the arm.  
  
"Ow," he winced melodramatically. "Why shouldn't I do that?" he responded.  
  
"Because those curls belong to your mother and they look very nice on you," Ginny answered, while smiling at Hermione, who shook her head and glanced impatiently at her watch.  
  
"Why couldn't I have red hair?" he whined.  
  
"Why can't you behave like a proper gentleman?" Ginny retorted. "Can't you see that you're twin sister is waiting so calmly for her uncle to arrive?"  
  
Jason grumbled and was about to give some snappy retort when Uncle Fred apparated into the room.  
  
"Whew sorry I'm late," he apologized briefly, while dusting his shoulder free of soot.  
  
"Uncle Fred," Kelly squealed, running towards her favorite uncle.   
  
"Hey," he cried, picking her up and swinging her around. Propping her up on his arm, he asked, "Are we all set?"  
  
"Just about," Hermione replied, giving Jason a kiss on his head. "Bye sweetheart," she murmured into his hair.  
  
"Bye mum," he mumbled, while trying to break free of her grasp.  
  
"Yea see you later, mum," Kelly chimed in and gave her mother a light kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Fred, remember, Kelly and Jason are staying over at their friend's house today," Hermione reminded the twin.  
  
"Hey, no problem. Besides Angelina's busy all day today and it's George's turn to take care of the shop so I'm free," Fred explained. Gripping his nephew's hand tightly, he gave the two girls a small wave and with a pop the trio were gone.  
  
Once they were gone, Ginny heaved a sigh of relief. "I didn't know it's that difficult to take care of kids," she remarked, clearing up the breakfast table.  
  
"Yea well, five years are enough to give me some experience," Hermione replied, dumping the plates into the sink. Flicking out her wand, she muttered a small spell and the plates began to clean themselves.  
  
"Don't you ever think about dating?" Ginny asked out of the blue. The bushy-haired girl glanced up from the counter and answered placidly, "Don't you?"  
  
Ginny sighed. "My case is different. No one seems good enough to qualify to lead a relationship with me. And besides," Ginny pointed out defensively. "I've got five older brothers who would knock the lights out of the boy who dared harm me."  
  
Hermione whispered softly, "Four, Ginny."  
  
"Say what?" Ginny was confused.  
  
She turned to the younger girl and repeated, "Four brothers, Gin. Not five; Ron's dead."  
  
Ginny gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth. "Hermione, I am so sorry." Hermione waved her hand dismissively. "It's all right." There was an awkward silence between the two girls when finally Ginny broke it, by stating "Hermione, I'd better be going. I'm planning on walking to my office. The fresh air would do me good, especially since The Daily Prophet probably has another pathetic article for me to edit."   
  
She nodded her head. "I'm glad that you're editor of the newspaper and thanks for dropping by. The kids love to see you," Hermione responded, walking Ginny to the door.   
  
"Hey," Ginny said in a low voice and placed her hands gingerly on Hermione's shoulder. "We Weasleys are always here for you," she whispered gently. She smiled at her friend and replied, "I know." Ginny gave a small smile and with that she left the apartment.   
  
Hermione leaned her head against the doorway and breathed a deep sigh. Now that the kids were attending school, the days were rather empty for her. For four years, she had stayed at home and taken care of her kids. She lifted her cup of coffee from the kitchen counter and taking a long sip, she sat down on the living room sofa. She thought about what she should do now, since the kids were going to school for three months.   
  
Hermione was sure that she could find herself a decent job, especially since she had graduated with the highest number of N.E.W.T.S Hogwarts School had seen in a long time. She currently worked as an accountant for Gringotts Bank, but she wasn't entirely sure that she was going to pursue a lifelong job working for selfish snotty goblins. She was planning on working for the Ministry or becoming an Arithmancy professor at Hogwarts. So far, both places were willing to let her work for them. But, she wasn't ready. Not yet. She had been through so much; she wasn't ready to start working…not without her two best friends.  
  
She remembered how shocked everyone had been after she had announced that she was pregnant with Ron's child. Sure, everyone knew they had been dating but nobody realized they could have become so close to one another. Even Ginny was surprised. Dumbledore, however, was uncertain about allowing Hermione to finish school. But with the help of Sirius and Mrs. Weasley, he was finally convinced that she needed to graduate, especially since she would be a single mother of twins. Her children hadn't inherited the famous Weasley hair, but they got the beautiful blue eyes of Ron that she loved to gaze into.  
  
And now five years later, her two children, Kelly and Jason were without a father. Blinking back tears, she remembered what Jason's first word had been..."Da da." But, there was no dada for him. He reminded her so much of Ron...so stubborn, so indignant, so quick to anger. When they had asked her where their father was she had immediately replied saying he was dead. And yet there was no photo of him or Harry in the house visible for anyone to see. She sighed heavily and rested her mug on the coffee table. If only Ron was here now. He would be working and she wouldn't think it was necessary to work. But, no one can raise a family without money. She was just going to her room to change into some proper clothing and visit the Ministry when her doorbell rang.   
  
Hermione glanced at her watch, which read 9:30. No one visited her this early in the morning. She hurriedly walked towards the door and was surprised to see Reubus Hagrid standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hi Hagrid," Hermione stated from the door.  
  
"Lo Hermione," he replied, pushing his ragged black hair back.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she inquired curiously.  
  
"How are the kids?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"They're fine," she answered, apparently confused about why he was avoiding the question.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she repeated.  
  
"I need to talk to you about something," he answered shortly.   
  
"Uh okay."  
  
"I think it would be better if we talked inside," Hagrid suggested.  
  
"Sure," Hermione answered, standing aside so Hagrid's large body could enter her apartment.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" she asked, heading for the kitchen.  
  
"No Hermione. I really don't have time," Hagrid answered, following after her.  
  
She turned to face him and took in his appearance. He did seem quite anxious and ruffled.  
  
"Hagrid is everything all right?" she queried worriedly.  
  
"Not really," he replied, wringing his hands.  
  
"Hagrid, I'm a big girl. If something's wrong you can tell me," she reassured him, placing her hand over his large one.  
  
"Nothing's wrong," he remarked, avoiding her inquisitive gaze.  
  
"Then has something happened?" she questioned. Her heart skipped a beat when he nodded his head.  
  
"Well then what is it?"  
  
Hagrid looked up at her and she was surprised to see his face streaked with tears.   
  
"Hagrid," she tentatively spoke.  
  
"Hermione, they found Ron and Harry..."  
  
*** 


	14. Shocking News

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
CHAPTER XIV: SHOCKING NEWS  
  
"How could you not tell me they weren't dead but missing?" Hermione fumed, glaring at Professor Dumbledore and pounding her fist on his desk.  
  
"Hermione, please calm down," Sirius soothed gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. She whipped away from Dumbledore and stared at him disbelievingly.  
  
"Calm down? Calm down?" she repeated angrily. "How can you expect me to calm down when you never told me about this?"  
  
"Hermione, we wanted to tell you but we just couldn't," Mrs. Weasley responded from the chair, clutching tightly onto her husband's arm.  
  
"Why couldn't you tell me? Don't you think I'm capable of hearing such news?" Hermione replied stiffly.  
  
"Hermione please," Ginny pleaded softly.  
  
"And you," Hermione remarked bitterly, turning on her. "Did you know about this?" she inquired, her cinnamon eyes flashing dangerously.   
  
Ginny opened her mouth to answer, but she cut her off. "Did you know about this?" she repeated. She hung her head and gave a small nod.  
  
Hermione stared at her in shock. "I don't believe this," she stated, throwing her hands up in the air. "Of all people, I expected you, Ginny, to tell-"  
  
"Hermione, don't yell at Ginny. We were the ones who stopped her from telling you," Bill interrupted from the sofa he was sharing with his pregnant wife, Fleur.  
  
"And Hermione, take a seat now," Hagrid commanded, gripping her firmly by the arm and pushing her onto a chair directly in front of Dumbledore, who throughout this moment had remained quiet. She seemed to be taking deep breaths in order to calm herself down. Everyone was silent as she continued to act this way, until finally she questioned through a forcefully calm tone, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed heavily and placed his gnarled hand over hers and looked directly into her eyes. "Ms. Granger do you have any idea what it would have been like if we had told you about this?"  
  
In a deathly voice she replied, "At least my children would have a hope that their father was still alive and not dead like they think he is."  
  
"A false hope," he reminded her gently.  
  
"It would have been a hope, nonetheless," she retorted firmly. Everyone in the room was silent as Hermione gave them all a stony glare. When no one spoke up, she realized she'd had enough.  
  
"Look, I don't have time for this," Hermione remarked, getting up from her chair. She turned to Sirius, who was eyeing her cautiously as if she would explode any minute from anger and frustration. "Where are they?" she questioned sharply.  
  
"At St. Mungo's Hospital, Room 21," Sirius answered.  
  
"Then that's where I'm going," Hermione declared.  
  
"Oh no, you don't," Percy announced, leaving his wife, Penelope's side and gripping Hermione firmly by the arm. "We're all going," he reassured her gently.   
  
She nodded her head and the next minute all the people in Dumbledore's office had apparated to St. Mungo's Hospital. But she was utterly shocked to see a very unexpected guest to be waiting for them to arrive. It was none another than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"You!" Hermione exclaimed at him. She pointed her wand at him threateningly. "What are you doing here?" she spat bitterly.  
  
"Shut it Granger. Meeting Potty and Weasel would be the last thing I would want to do during my free time," Malfoy shot back, equally roused up as his rival.  
  
"Watch your mouth, Malfoy," Charlie warned him, his eyes narrowed. "Just because you found them does not give you the right to insult them."  
  
"He found them," Hermione sputtered, completely shocked. Of all people, she had never suspected Draco Malfoy to find her best friends and then bring them to the hospital. But, she didn't have a long time to throw abuses at him, because he became engulfed with a Ministry official.   
  
"C'mon," Fred instructed in her ear, gripping her by the elbow and steering her into the hospital room.  
  
The first person Hermione saw was… "Ron," she gasped, rushing to his side. He was lying motionless on the bed, his eyes closed, his arms hanging limply at his side. His red hair was unusually long and extremely disheveled and his freckles were apparent more than ever. But, along with the physical looks she knew belonged to him, Ron now had numerous scars over his face and body.   
  
"Oh Ron," she whispered softly, grasping his hand tightly with his and lightly tracing a finger across the deep scar which had grazed his cheekbone. He looked much older than the last time she had seen him, but he would always be the same Ron she had met on the train twelve years ago and was the father to her children. All the other Weasleys gathered around him, Mrs. Weasley clutching onto her husband's shoulder and sobbing into his chest.   
  
Tearing her gaze from his face, Hermione's eyes wandered towards the other side of the room where Ginny was hovering over a raven-haired boy; it was Harry. She took in his appearance and he was equally injured as Ron was. Sirius's face had turned deathly pale and Dumbledore's blue eyes refused to twinkle in such predicaments. Ginny gingerly lifted her head from Harry's chest and her eyes met her's. They were both thinking the same thing; "When would the boys they loved ever wake up?"   
  
Blinking back the tears that she was sure would fall any minute if she didn't act quickly; she rested her head onto Ron's hand and silently cried herself to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione awoke a few hours later to the sound of blurred voices. Not lifting her head from the bed, she caught bits and pieces of the conversation around her; words such as, "Potter, Weasley, Dark Lord, Five Years, so young, kids...  
  
"Kids," Hermione blurted out, raising her head and looking around her wildly.   
  
"My kids," she stammered weakly, glancing hurriedly at her watch. "I have to pick up my kids."  
  
"Hermione relax," Mr. Weasley soothed her gently. "Hagrid's gone to pick them up from their friends' house."  
  
"Thank Heavens," she sighed heavily and leaned back in the chair, but not releasing her hold on Ron.  
  
"Hermione, if you're going to meet your kids, I would think it would be best if you washed your face," Mrs. Weasley advised her kindly.  
  
Hermione managed a feeble smile and reluctantly headed for the hospital bathroom. Staring into the mirror she was surprised to see a girl who she barely recognized. Her usually combed hair was sticking up in all ends, her dark brown eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were streaked with dried tears.   
  
She threw some cold water on her face and searched her purse for a comb, but was met with no avail. She then realized that she didn't need a brush, she had something better than that; a wand. She muttered a quick charm and her hair fell around her in curls. When she thought she was ready, she started to walk back to the boys' room. Waiting for her there were her two children.  
  
"Mommy," they cried in unison and rushed towards her.  
  
"Hey kids," she replied happily, bending down and gathering them into her arms.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kelly inquired inquisitively.  
  
"Honey, listen to me. Hagrid's going to take you over to Grandma and Grandpa's house. You two will be staying with them for a couple of days," Hermione informed her daughter.  
  
"Why Mommy?" Jason asked, staring at her thoughtfully with round eyes.  
  
Hermione sighed and absentmindedly ran her hand through his wavy hair. "I'm meeting some old friends of mine in the hospital and I really don't want to leave them, darling."  
  
Her children were quiet for a moment as they digested this news. Giving another deep sigh, she gave them both a kiss on their cheeks and murmured, "I love you both very much."   
  
She turned to face Hagrid. "Hagrid take them to my parents' house and explain to them what happened," she instructed an equally exhausted Hagrid. He nodded his head weakly and scooped the two kids into his large arms.   
  
"Bye Mum," Kelly stated rather uncertainly. Hermione waited for Jason to say goodbye too, but he merely shook his head and they apparated.  
  
Hermione stood rooted in her spot for a while before returning back inside the room Harry and Ron were sharing. Ginny was constantly muttering small words to Harry, even though he wouldn't be able to respond back. She approached Ron, who was surrounded by all the Weasley brothers, their faces deathly pale and extremely anxious. The nurse was busy changing his oxygen tank, while the doctor resumed checking his pulse. Preoccupied with so many thoughts, she started to trail her nails down his cheek.   
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Dr. Murdock advised from the other side of the bed. She stared at him blankly. He pointed at her finger, which was resting against his cheek. "Don't do that. It would startle him to have someone touching him, especially if he's in a coma," he explained gently.  
  
She reluctantly pulled her hand away and sat in the vacant seat next to George. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze, reminding her that she wasn't going to be facing this alone. She leaned against his shoulder and grasped her other hand with Ron's, which was extremely cold. Meanwhile, Percy and Bill were engaged in a deep conversation.  
  
"Have the media found out about this?" Percy asked his elder brother. Bill shook his head.   
  
"Not yet. Fudge's advised them to stay away for now, but it's only a matter of time before some stupid bloke will break the news to the press."  
  
"How were they found?" Percy queried. Bill shrugged. "I don't know. You're going to have to ask the doc since he was the only one who talked to Malfoy, that git."  
  
Percy repeated the question to Dr. Murdock. He heaved a deep breath and took his glasses off his nose and wiped them with his white coat. Replacing them back onto his face he replied, "Mr. Malfoy found them in the Shrieking Shack. You see, the Ministry was planning on tearing it down, but when they went inside they found these two-" he broke off and nodded in the duo's direction.   
  
He continued, "Mr. Malfoy found these two boys lying unconscious on the floor. His immediate reaction was checking if they were alive. Once he found their pulse, he called for the paramedics." He shook his head. "It took a number of five men to pull Mr. Weasley away from Mr. Potter, since he was holding onto his hand so tightly. I was surprised his arm didn't pull off when they dragged him away."  
  
"Were they holding anything?" Fred prompted curiously. Dr. Murdock was thoughtful for a moment before he remembered. "Mr. Potter was holding his wand in his free hand and in Mr. Weasley's hand, the authorities found-" he paused and rummaged in his pocket. "They found this," he stated holding forward a golden compass.  
  
*** 


	15. An Unexpected Twist

Disclaimer: I'm running out of snappy comments on this disclaimer, but I'll try anyway. If I were J.K. Rowling I would be making a million dollars. Instead I'm sitting on my computer and spending my free time on letting my imagination run free for people who enjoy my story. By the way, Harry Potter does not belong to me.  
  
CHAPTER XV: AN UNEXPECTED TWIST  
  
"You look terrible Hermione," Ginny commented upon seeing her best friend's exhausted face.  
  
"You don't look so good yourself," she criticized, glancing up and down the disheveled girl.  
  
Ginny grimaced. "You're right. I've been awake for a week, sitting next to Harry, but I just can't leave his side."  
  
"I know what you mean," she agreed running her fingers idly through Ron's hair. His bruises were healing and his breathing was becoming better, but he still wasn't waking up. Yet, she would never want to leave him despite the fact she hadn't seen Kelly and Jason for a while.  
  
"Hermione," Ginny began, breaking her out of her reverie.  
  
"Mmm," she muttered, halfheartedly turning away from Ron.  
  
"I'm going to go get some coffee for myself. I think I'm going to fall asleep any minute. While I'm gone could you do me a little favor?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Hermione replied, stifling a yawn.  
  
Ginny smirked kindly. "Not really. While I'm gone could you stay with Harry," Ginny pleaded.  
  
She sighed. "Sure Gin."  
  
"Thanks and do you want me to get you anything from the canteen?" Ginny inquired pleasantly.  
  
Hermione thought for a moment before answering, "A cup of coffee would be great."  
  
"Okay." Ginny gave Harry one long look and left the room, leaving Hermione as the only conscious person in the room. Reluctantly leaving Ron's side, she approached the Boy-Who-Lived and stared at the brother she'd never had. His scar was hidden under a mass of jet-black hair, while his other bruises were healing rapidly. He wasn't the same 17-year-old boy she had known five years ago; the boy she had agreed to look after his girlfriend.   
  
"Oh Harry," she gushed, squeezing his hand firmly. "Why aren't you here with me? Don't you know we need you?" She sighed heavily, trying to swallow the huge lump in her throat that was starting to form. She lifted her hand and wiped away his hair from his forehead, revealing his prominent scar. She stood there watching his expressionless face, when she saw something move.   
  
Blinking her eyes quickly, she gazed at him. Was she imagining things or had she just seen him make an attempt of opening his eyes? But, there was no change in his appearance. Scolding herself for thinking such a thing, she resumed her watch over him, occasionally glancing at Ron. She seemed to be nodding off to sleep, when someone gripped her hand firmly. Shocked, she glanced at her hand and was surprised to see Harry's fingernails digging into her hand.   
  
"Harry," she gasped quietly. And very slowly his eyes opened revealing green light.   
  
"Hermione," he rasped.  
  
"Harry, can you hear me?" she asked hoarsely leaning towards him.  
  
"Oh Harry," she sobbed, giving his hand a kiss. His head gave a slight nod. "Where's Ginny?" he inquired huskily.   
  
"Ginny?" she repeated dumbly, when just then Ginny entered the room, completely unaware of what was happening.  
  
"Hermione, there wasn't any coffee so I brought you some-" Ginny broke off from her sentence, when she saw Harry awake.  
  
"Harry," she choked, rushing to his side, causing the plastic cups to fall from her hands and to the ground. He limply wrapped an arm around her as she called, "Mum! Dad! Sirius! Come quick!"  
  
There was a sound of pounding feet as the entire Weasley clan burst in through the door.   
  
"What is it?" Sirius questioned urgently.  
  
"Harry's awake," Ginny announced tearfully.  
  
"Oh my lucky stars!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked running towards Harry, everyone following suite, as they welcomed the lucky hero.  
  
Throughout this entire time, Hermione had backed away slowly against the wall, her face strikingly pale and impassive. Charlie looked up from his brother's best friend and locked eyes with her. She seemed to be looking right through him rather than responding to his questioning gaze. For a few seconds she didn't move a muscle, when she whipped her head around and stared at Ron. Then she ran out the room, without telling them where she was going.  
  
"Go after her," Bill instructed his younger brother while Dr. Murdock ordered them to back away from Harry, since he needed to rest. Charlie exhaled noisily and followed after her, but she was nowhere in sight. She had apparated to Heaven knew where. Sighing again, he started his search for her.  
  
The minute Hermione had left the hospital, she had apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. The inn was swarming with wizards and witches who were coming for their dinner. Fighting against the crowd, she pushed her way through the crowd she reached the bar of the Leaky Cauldron. Wrapping her coat tightly around her, she approached the counter.  
  
"Hi Neville," she stated, seating herself on the chair.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Neville returned warmly placing his hands on the counter. "Haven't seen you in a while," he remarked.  
  
"Yea, well, I've been busy," she admitted, taking off her coat and placing it around her chair.  
  
"So what can I get you?" Neville inquired, attempting to make a friendly conversation.  
  
Hermione rubbed her eyes wearily. With Harry finally awake, a huge weight of anxiety had been lifted off her shoulders. She hadn't even had a chance to welcome him back properly. Instead, she had ran out of the room to shocked to realize that he was awake and Ron was. Ron…Ron was still asleep and to her Ron was all that mattered.   
  
She sighed. "A cup of coffee would be great, right now."  
  
Neville grinned. "Coming right up."  
  
"On second thought, Neville, how about some whiskey?" She had heard that when someone was extremely depressed or troubled, he or she would drink whiskey to clear his or her mind. Right now she needed some rest. Neville, however, had a different thought.  
  
"Whiskey," he repeated dumbly.  
  
"Yea," she answered firmly. "Some of Ogden's Whiskey would be just perfect."   
  
"If you say so," Neville agreed rather worriedly. He eyed her curiously as he popped open the bottle and poured into her glass. He waited expectantly as she fingered the glass in her hands. Then she gave him a watery smile. "Cheers," she pronounced and started to drink her troubles away.  
  
*** 


	16. Who Are You?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his friends belong to J.K Rowling and her wonderful imagination.  
  
CHAPTER XVI: WHO ARE YOU?  
  
Charlie Weasley had looked everywhere for Hermione Granger, starting from her apartment to the public library, but she was nowhere to be seen. Searching for her was harder than finding a nest of dragon eggs. Exhausted, he decided he had earned himself a break and desperately needed a drink. The Three Broomsticks was completely crowded, so he apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. Stars were twinkling in the dark night sky as he entered the inn. Dinner was ending so it would be hopeless to sit down and eat, so he decided to go to the inn bar. And who would have thought that he would find Ms. Granger here of all places.  
  
"Hermione," he uttered thoroughly relieved. He took long strides toward her. She seemed to be engrossed in a deep conversation with the bartender. "Hermione, am I glad to see you," he remarked, placing his hand on her shoulder and turning her to face him. What he saw next was something he'd never expected.  
  
"Oh hello Charlie darling," Hermione breathed heavily.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong with you?" Charlie croaked, shocked at this. In front of her was an empty glass and from the horrible smell that was feeling the area he automatically guessed that it was definitely not water.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me," she garbled at him.  
  
He stared at her for a while before asking hesitantly, "Are you drunk?"  
  
"Of course not," she retorted, her brown eyes glazed with water. She reached forward and took another swing of the glass; apparently thinking it was still full.  
  
"How long has she been sitting here?" Charlie demanded from a terrified Neville.   
  
"About an hour," he squeaked helplessly.  
  
"No, I haven't," she argued and then with a sickening fall her head slumped down onto the counter.  
  
Charlie heaved a sigh and lifted her head up. "C'mon Hermione, I've got to get you home."  
  
"No, I'm staying right here," she protested, pushing him away sluggishly. Saying so she gave a loud belch.  
  
"Hermione," Neville wheezed, totally horrified.  
  
"What haven't you ever belched before?" Hermione demanded from her. "Well, you wouldn't," she continued answering her own question. "Because you were always too busy eating," she finished, bursting into fits of giggles. An elderly group, which had been sitting on the side, glanced in their direction suspiciously and moved to the back of the room.  
  
"Hermione, you're creating a scene," Charlie hissed in her ear.  
  
"Am I?" she remarked through unstoppable giggles. "Well, in that case I'd better leave."  
  
She stood up and swayed in her seat; Charlie made a grab at her, but she pushed him away impatiently. "I have to pay Neville," she mumbled, rummaging in her purse.   
  
"Uh that's okay. My treat," Neville stated, hoping he would be forgiven for causing Hermione to be so unlike herself.  
  
"Oh Neville, you're so sweet," she cooed, leaning forward, grabbing him by the tie and planted a huge kiss on his cheek. He turned scarlet, mumbled something incoherent, and walked away from the two,  
  
"Well then," she announced, swinging her purse on her shoulder, causing Charlie to doges out of the way. "Let's go home." She made an attempt of walking, but staggering she fell. Shaking his head, he helped her up.   
  
"Let me take you home," Charlie offered.  
  
"No," she protested. "I can walk thank you very much." She started to walk again but after a few steps she collapsed to the ground and erupted into fits of laughter.  
  
Charlie groaned and lifted her up. He was surprised to see that along with her chocking laughter, there were tears streaked across her face.   
  
"Oh Bill," she sobbed. "Why isn't Ron awake too?"  
  
Charlie sighed, supporting her and leading her out the Leaky Cauldron. "Is that what has been bothering you?"  
  
She did not answer, because she was stifling her hiccups. "Gred," she slurred.   
  
"What is it?" he asked patiently, as he struggled to walk while helping Hermione walk.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick," she stuttered with great difficulty. Pushing him away she knelt down and started to throw up on the sidewalk.  
  
"Aw Hermione," he groaned as she relieved herself off her sickness. Once she was finished, she weakly leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths.   
  
"Feeling better," he inquired gently. She nodded her head. "Good," he remarked, rolling up her robe sleeves and started to walk in order for her head to clear.  
  
"Thank you for staying with me, Ron," she mumbled. Charlie exhaled noisily, thinking it wasn't the best time to remind her that he wasn't Ron. He pulled her close and without another word he apparated to her apartment. When they reached there, her eyes were half-closed and she was breathing heavily.   
  
Steering her to her bedroom, he gently placed her down on the bed. She seemed so peaceful, it seemed a shock to him that she had gone through so much. Pulling the blanket over her body, he started to unclasp his hand from her's when her eyelids fluttered open. "Don't leave me Ron," she pleaded desperately.   
  
"Okay," he hushed her softly as he took a seat at the foot of her bed. He patted her hand gently. Slowly and steadily, she finally fell asleep but not before saying, "Don't ever leave me, Ron."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three days later, Hermione awoke from a blissful sleep, with the sunlight streaming through her curtains. Stretching, she threw the covers aside, crawled out of bed and glanced blearily at her alarm clock, which rested on her bedstead. It blinked, "10:15." Rubbing her eyes at an attempt to erase the sleepiness from her eyes, memories of the night she got drunk came flooding back to her. She realized she must look and smell terrible and decided it would be best to take a shower and freshen up. She hadn't been in her apartment for a while and wanted to reacquaint herself with her surroundings.   
  
Voices could be heard from the living room, but ignoring them she hurried to the bathroom to take a long relaxing shower. The water seemed to clear her head and felt wonderful on skin that had been so dirty for a long time. Once she was done, she changed into a white sleeveless dress, despite the chilly October weather, and brushed her hair so it fell into straight locks around her face.  
  
Deciding it was the best time to make her presence known, she headed for the living room. She saw Charlie sitting on the couch, engrossed in a deep conversation with… "Harry," she squealed, rushing towards him.   
  
Upon her greeting he stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey Hermione," he muttered softly, as she tightened her grip around his neck.   
  
"Oh Harry, I missed you so much," she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"Shh," he hushed, patting her back gently. "It's over and done with," he mumbled into her hair.  
  
"Ahem," Charlie interrupted, breaking their embrace.   
  
"Charlie, thank you so much for last night. I'm sorry for my drunken behavior and what I made you go through," she apologized, her cheeks turning a faint pink.  
  
"Last night?" Charlie repeated staring at her quizzically. She nodded her head.   
  
"Hermione, you've been asleep for three days," Harry explained gently.  
  
"What!" she shrieked.  
  
"Harry, I'll leave you to Hermione. I've got to get back to the hospital," Charlie remarked, standing up.   
  
"Wait," Harry began, gripping Hermione by the elbow tightly. "We're coming with you."  
  
"But Harry, you don't even know how to apparate yet," Hermione pointed out. Harry smiled at her mysteriously. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Hermione," he replied, his eyes twinkling, in a way Hermione hadn't seen in a long time. She smirked at him and together they apparated to St. Mungo's.  
  
When they arrived, there was a huge throng of reporters gathered out in the all; cameras were flashing, questions were being asked, and to make things worse, everyone spotted Harry when they apparated into the premises.   
  
"How did they find out?" she asked over the noise, as Harry pushed his way after Charlie.   
  
"I don't know," he answered grimly. "But I'm going to kill the git who did." Harry tightened his grip on her hand as Charlie created a way from them to go through. She heard him mumble, "I wish I had my invisibility cloak right now." She smiled to herself and sighed with relief when they finally made it to the front of the hospital room. Shoving Harry and Hermione in, Charlie bolted the door behind them.  
  
"Hi Hermione," Ginny greeted from the side of Ron's bed. "Feeling better?"  
  
"Loads," Hermione replied, smiling at the younger girl. All the Weasleys were crowed around Ron's bed and since Harry was alive, more chairs had replaced his bed. There were many more people in the room, some vaguely familiar other's just new face for her, but one particular face caught her attention.  
  
"Malfoy," she stammered in disgust. "What are you doing here?"   
  
He smirked at her. "Since I found these two bozos I have every right to be here," he replied rudely.  
  
"Well you don't have to be here," she snottily shot back, but before she could say more Harry placed a soothing arm on her shoulder. Sighing, she grasped Ron's limp hand firmly and tightened his fingers over the compass she had given him. Maybe with this feel, he would wake up. After all, anything was possible.   
  
Everyone made small talk around his bed, even though no one directed anything to Harry. It seemed as if Professor Dumbledore had strictly forbidden anyone from asking Harry any questions. When the time was right, then she would find out the truth.  
  
Suddenly Ginny let out a shriek. "Oh my God," she squealed hysterically.  
  
"What is it, dear?" Mr. Weasley prompted.  
  
"I just saw Ron's nose twitch," she stammered.  
  
"What?" Hermione gasped, leaning towards him expectantly.  
  
After carefully observing Ron, Fred remarked, "Gin, you were imagining things."  
  
Ginny shook her head firmly. "I know what I saw," she insisted.  
  
"Wait," Hermione declared, holding up her hand for silence. She leaned closer and examined his face carefully. Had his eye just fluttered open? This time, however, she wasn't the only one who had witnessed his movements.  
  
"Look," Percy exclaimed, pointing at his hand, which was being held by Hermione. His fingernails were gripping into her skin.  
  
"He's going to wake up," Bill murmured. Everyone tensely waited for Ron to wake up, with Hermione holding her breath. Finally, his blue eyes fluttered open.   
  
"Oh thank God," Mrs. Weasley moaned with relief as he took in his surroundings. He stared around himself blankly, apparently confused about where he was.  
  
"Hi Ron," Hermione murmured softly.   
  
He stared at her thoughtfully before answering in a hoarse voice, "Hey."  
  
"Ron, how're you feeling?" Sirius asked urgently.  
  
"Sick," he commented lamely.  
  
Everyone laughed, relieving the tense atmosphere that they had been surrounded by for quite a while.  
  
"We're so happy you're back," Ginny remarked, gripping his arm tightly.  
  
Ron managed a weak nod while she continued, "As soon as you're better, you can have some Chocolate Frogs and some of Mum's delicious food."  
  
He stared at her confused and was quiet for quite sometime. Finally he broke the silence, but said something that left everyone in the room completely stunned.   
  
With a great deal of effort, he queried, "Who are you?"  
  
*** 


	17. A New Start

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to repeat myself? Harry Potter belongs to the extremely talented J.K. Rowling.  
  
CHAPTER XVII: A NEW START  
  
Hermione felt as though the ground had suddenly vanished from underneath her feet. Out of all the different possibilities of what Ron would say once he woke up, it had never occurred to her that he might have forgotten his memory. And now holding his hand ever so firmly, she realized he was a stranger to him. Struggling to keep her voice level, she responded, "What do you mean who are you?"  
  
Ron's weary blue eyes left his sister's face and traveled over to hers and remarked, "I don't know you." Suddenly, the truth dawned on him. "I don't know anyone of you," he cried frantically.   
  
He tried to sit up but Dr. Murdock pushed him back down. "Mr. Weasley, I think it would be best if you rest right now," he advised gently.  
  
"Get away from me," he shouted hysterically, pulling away his grasp from Hermione's hand.  
  
"Ron, please calm down," Professor Dumbledore stated firmly. From the look of the aged man's face, Ron knew he wasn't a man to be messed with so he clamped his mouth shut.  
  
"Now," he continued. "Ron, I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to nod or shake your head in response. Is that understood?" he remarked gently. The youngest Weasley nodded his head.  
  
"Good. Now do you know who I am?" he questioned. He shook his head slowly. "Do you know who those two are?" he inquired, gesturing towards his parents. Again a small shake, causing Mrs. Weasley to gasp in fright.   
  
"Do you know," Dumbledore went on, and placed his hands onto Harry and Hermione's shoulders'. "Do you know who these two young people are?" he finished. Ron shook his head frantically and Professor Dumbledore, the person who knew the answer to everything that he would finally have to face the inevitable.   
  
"Mr. Weasley, do you know who you are?" he asked finally. Ron shook his head. "I don't know anything," he admitted apparently crazed.   
  
He shot up and interrogated, "What am I going to do and why do you keep calling me Ron? Am I Ron?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore sighed heavily. Never in his wildest dreams had he expected this to happen. He patted his shoulder gently. "Ron, I think it would be best if you rest right now. You've been through a lot and right now I don't think you need to be burdened with anything," he informed kindly.   
  
Turning to Dr. Murdock, he advised, "Give Ron some sleeping potion and then call me when he wakes up."   
  
He nodded his head curtly, while Ron pleaded, "No, I don't want any sleeping potion for whatever it does, I want some answers. I want some-" he was cut off because at that moment Dr. Murdock had shoved some sleeping potion into his mouth. His eyes became glazed with the effect of the potion. Leaning his head against the pillow, he murmured something and slowly he fell into a blissful sleep.  
  
Once Hermione was sure he was somewhere in dreamland, she turned on Professor Dumbledore. "Okay, how did this happen?" she demanded, placing her hand on her hip and tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"Hermione, I think it would be wise if we took this outside," Harry suggested, steering her by the elbow and out the door. Everyone followed suit. Once they were in the hallway, she repeated her question. "Why can't Ron remember who we are?"  
  
"That's what I would like to know," Ginny added turning towards Professor Dumbledore. He was quiet for a while and then faced Harry. "Harry, did anything happen to Ron that didn't happen to you?" Hermione could have sworn that Harry's face actually turned pale at the memory of what had happened between them. Apparently he wasn't quiet ready yet to disclose what took place five years ago.   
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity for her, he nodded his head. "The Reverse Memory Charm," he muttered, running his hands through his untidy black hair.  
  
"Oh God," Mrs. Weasley moaned, clutching her husband's arm. Dumbledore's eyes glazed with apprehension. "Oh dear," he murmured, scratching his white beard thoughtfully.  
  
"What do you think we do?" Mr. Weasley prompted him.  
  
"I think," he began considerately. "I think it would be best if we give Ron some time to settle himself into our world. Then once he thinks he's ready, we'll start telling him about his life. After all," he chuckled slightly. "Twenty-two years of his life have gone by, and I'm sure he wants to know every single detail. That is why," he paused and gestured towards the entire Weasley clan.   
  
"That is why, you are going to tell him about ten years of his life before he started Hogwarts. Then," and he directed his statement to Harry and Hermione. "You two, are going to tell him about his life at school."   
  
No one had spoken since he had given his orders, but once he was through Hermione cleared her throat. "Well," she started, rubbing her hands together. "I don't think you guys need me right now, especially since Ron doesn't even know who I am. So I'm going to go home.   
  
She paused and ran her fingers through her hair. "I haven't seen them for a while," she murmured to herself, remembering her and well, Ron's kids. She gave everyone a faint smile. "I'll see you guys later." Harry returned the smile, and mouthed, "I'll come by." She nodded her head curtly and disapparated from the hospital. But once she reached her parents' house, she silently let the tears flow.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione," Mrs. Granger squealed giving her daughter a huge hug.  
  
"Hey Mom," she murmured, wrapping her arms around her mother.  
  
"Oh honey," she whispered, pulling away from her gently and tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Why didn't you call and say you were coming?" she inquired.  
  
"Couldn't find a Muggle phone," she lied softly. Truth to be told, she wanted to surprise her parents and tell them she was planning on taking her kids back to her apartment.  
  
"Is Dad home?" she questioned, stepping inside her house and surrounding her with childhood memories.  
  
"No, he was called in for a late appointment," she replied, closing the door behind her. "Do you want anything, dear?"  
  
She shook her head and lifting her head she could hear the voices of her children from their room upstairs. Raising her voice she called up the stairs, "Guess who's here?"  
  
Their voices stopped in mid-sentence, soon followed by the pounding of footsteps down the stairs. "Mum," they shrieked in unison, clambering down the stairs and throwing their arms around Hermione.   
  
"Hey kids," she cried, instinctively wrapping her arms around her children.   
  
"We've missed you so much," Jason admitted, burying his face into her shoulder. She smiled and rubbed his back soothingly. "I know," she sighed.   
  
"Are we going home now?" Kelly inquired, waggling her eyebrows at her, an act that painfully reminded her off Ron. She nodded her head and replied, "Yes we are, so why don't you two go upstairs and pack your bags." With excited squealing and chattering they clambered back up the stairs.   
  
Sighing she stood up and dabbing at her eyes, she turned to her mother. "Thanks for taking care of them for me, Mum," she remarked, draping an arm around her mother's shoulder.   
  
She gave her daughter a watery smile. "Darling you know we're always there for you, especially when it concerns you and your friends," she responded, before turning her attention back to the counter she was cleaning.   
  
"Mum, we're all set," Kelly, announced from the doorway, Jason close at her heels.   
  
"Great," she stated. She gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek. "Say hi to Dad for me," she told Mrs. Granger.   
  
"Don't worry about it," she reassured her daughter. With that, Hermione Granger Weasley took her children home, while listening to the exciting news of someone's goldfish dying or a picture that earned first prize.  
  
"Now that we're home would you guys like anything?" Hermione asked her kids, once she had entered her familiar apartment. Staying for a week in a hospital room was too much for her and being surrounded by recognizable surroundings and the memorable scent cleared her mind.   
  
"How about some ice cream?" Jason suggested playfully.  
  
"Since it is the day you guys came back home why don't I take you over to Florence's Ice Cream Parlor," she answered, ruffling his hair.  
  
"Yay," Kelly exclaimed.   
  
"But first," Hermione declared, "I want you guys to unpack your bags." Taking advantage of their mother's good mood, they decided to agree with her and headed for their separate rooms.   
  
Meanwhile, Hermione decided it was best for her to rearrange her makeup. Ever since her departure from the hospital, she continuously started to cry, remembering the fact that Ron didn't know who she was and probably would never know who his kids were. She was just about to go to the bathroom when someone knocked at her door. Glancing at her watch, she thought to herself, "Who could be coming right now?"   
  
When she opened the door, she was surprised to see, "Harry," she said in a hushed tone.   
  
He gave her a faint smile. "Hey," he replied.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, rubbing her eyes as if to make it certain that he was here.  
  
"I came to see how you were," he answered softly. "What, aren't you happy to see me?" he teased gently, his emerald eyes twinkling brightly.  
  
"Yea, I am," she remarked, shaking her head. "It's just that I didn't expect to see you so soon. I thought you'd want to spend some time with Gin."  
  
"I did but I wanted to see how you were first," he admitted.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So can I come in or do you think I'm too unbelievable to come in?" he joked. She gave him a grin and stepped aside, allowing him to enter her apartment.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" she asked, heading for the kitchen.   
  
"How about some Butterbeer?" he requested, settling himself on the couch.   
  
She was about to tell him that she was out of Butterbeer when her kids walked in through the door. "Mum, we're all set to," Kelly's voice trailed off at the sight of a stranger sitting on the couch.   
  
Hermione heard Harry gasp and she felt her own heart skip a beat upon the realization that Harry didn't know about her kids. He turned to face her and by judging the look upon his face, he was utterly shocked. "Mum," he repeated disbelievingly.  
  
Hermione heaved a deep sigh, knowing that there was no way for her to avoid the situation. Taking a breath, she placed a hand on Kelly and Jason's shoulders. "Harry, I would like you to meet my kids, Kelly and Jason Weasley," she stated firmly. Harry's face didn't hide the look of amazement when he heard their last names. She knew he was flabbergasted at this little news so she continued but this time directing her kids, "Kids, I want you to meet my best friend and a brother to me, Harry Potter."   
  
"Hi," Jason remarked shyly, while Kelly gave a feeble wave. Harry finally shook out of his daze and regarded the two kids intently.  
  
"Oh my God," he stated breathlessly. "Are these your kids?" he inquired from Hermione. She nodded her head slowly. He took in a deep breath and murmured, "Wow."   
  
"Go meet him," Hermione instructed, giving her kids a slight nudge. Very slowly they approached Harry, who seemed to be having difficulty breathing.   
  
"Hey," he said brightly, shaking their hands in attempt to cover up for his amazement. "You've got your father's eyes," he commented, looking at them.  
  
"You knew our Dad?" Kelly remarked, breaking out of her shyness. He gave her a gentle smile. "I sure did, and I'm sure that you haven't been bothering your Mum for the past few years so here's something for the two of you." He pressed an object into their hands and by their squeals of delight, Hermione was certain it was money.  
  
"Wow, a whole Galleon. Thanks Mr. Potter," Jason stated happily.   
  
"Don't mention it. Now run along."   
  
"Wait for me downstairs with Henry," Hermione told her kids. Once they were out of earshot, Harry turned on Hermione.  
  
"When did this happen?" he questioned her.  
  
Sighing, she leaned against the doorframe. "The night before you told us Dumbledore wanted to speak to us," she informed him.  
  
Harry weakly sat down. "And you never told me," he squeaked.  
  
She eyed him slyly. "There're a lot of things you don't know about us," she reminded him.   
  
He groaned. "Don't remind me. The minute Ron gets his memory back I'm gonna pounce on him." He sighed dejectedly. "I just hope it's soon," he muttered to himself.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes. She hoped he would too.  
  
*** 


	18. The Entire Weasley Clan

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams could I own something as wonderful as Harry Potter?  
  
CHAPTER XIII: THE ENTIRE WEASLEY CLAN  
  
One week later, Ron Weasley arrived at the Burrow, clad in a blue shirt and a pair of black pants. It had been a few days since he had been released from the hospital but the memory of what had happened when he had awaken was something still fresh in his mind, especially since it was the only thing he actually remembered. When he had woken up, the old man with the long beard, or Professor Dumbledore as he was known as, had told him that since he had forgotten his memory, his family and friends would try to help him get his memory back.   
  
Family and friends…yeah-right…people he wasn't familiar with and a world that seemed so strange to him that he felt he didn't belong here. And strange how everyone knew whom he was. He had left the hospital just to roam the area when he had been bombarded with questions from inquisitive reporters. Luckily, a local innkeeper, who called himself Tom had rescued him and had escorted him inside where he was treated with a delicious meal, even though he didn't pay for it. But somehow, Ron didn't feel quite right. He wanted to remember, yet he had a feeling that he wasn't supposed to remember his past. But, now on the request of Albus Dumbledore he had agreed to come and have a long memory lesson with his supposed family.   
  
Ron slowly made his way across the lawn. It was a beautiful garden with roses growing here and there. The house wasn't exactly a mansion; it seemed rather dilapidated from the outside but somehow Ron felt welcome here. He was just admiring the wonderful way the lilacs were blossoming, when a weird-looking creature darted past him. Startled, he jumped back as the little creature ran into the grove. He looked around him frantically in search of anymore-strange beings coming up. Not taking his chances, however, he hurriedly made his way towards the door and knocked on it.   
  
He heard someone call from inside, "Just a minute," and then from the pounding of footsteps, he was certain someone was coming to answer the door. A redhead young lady opened the door, peeking her freckled face out.  
  
"Hi, can I help you?" the girl's voice trailed off upon seeing his presence. He gave her a wry smile.  
  
"Hi, I was actually wondering if you could help me?" Ron remarked. He suddenly had a strange feeling that she probably didn't know he was supposed to be here. He was just about to turn around and leave before he made a mistake, when her face suddenly cleared, and she replied, "Ron, you're here."  
  
"Well, I don't know about me being Ron, but I'm here to find out who I am," Ron answered, glad she remembered he was coming.  
  
Ginny smiled at him shyly. "Well, come in." She moved aside, allowing him to enter the house.   
  
"Can I get you anything?" Ginny asked, as she hung his coat on the coat rack.   
  
"What do I normally like?" Ron inquired, observing the house. It didn't seem quite familiar but somehow he felt welcome in the cheery atmosphere. The house was rather cramped, but it didn't seem to make a difference to anyone, since he had heard he had five older brothers.   
  
"Well, you always like Butterbeer," Ginny responded. "With some Chocolate Frogs," she added quickly, recalling how he'd always had a crave for chocolate.  
  
"That sounds great. Thanks…" Ron's voice trailed off, when he realized he didn't know this girl's name. "Uh, I don't know your name," Ron muttered softly.  
  
Ginny's face lost the spark that she'd held when Ron had arrived on the doorstep. Ron didn't even know who she was. She shrugged her shoulders. "It's Ginny," she mentioned, extending her hand. He shook it, grateful for removing her awkwardness.   
  
"Your sister," she included hastily.   
  
"Yea, I guessed from the color of our hair," Ron responded, glad that his mind was still working.  
  
"So where's my family?"  
  
"They're in the living room," she remarked, and then remembering he didn't know where the living room was, she gave him the directions. With that, she headed for the kitchen, while he went in search for his family.   
  
Ron slowly made his way down the hall, with an empty pit in his stomach. He suddenly felt as though he was making the wrong decision in even trying to remember what had happened to him. But, he knew he was left with no choice but to face the empty fire. So taking deep breathes, he entered the living room.   
  
The first thing he noticed when he entered the room was redheaded people and a huge pile of photo albums. The family seemed to be engrossed in a deep conversation when a young boy with glasses noticed him standing in the doorway. He nudged the longhaired boy next to him, but by then the entire Weasley family was aware of his presence.  
  
"Ron," Mrs. Weasley gasped, getting up from the couch she was sharing with her husband and headed over towards her youngest son. She embraced him warmly. Ron wasn't used to being hugged by anyone but as a polite guest, he gently hugged her back. She slowly pulled away from him and her face was streaked with tears.  
  
"We're so glad you're back," she whispered, planting a kiss on his check, because being a very short woman that was as high as she could reach.  
  
"Ron, come and sit down," Mr. Weasley requested, gesturing for him to join him on the couch. Ron seemed shy in front of all the young boys, so keeping his head down he seated himself between the supposed parents.  
  
"So ickle Ronneikins, how you feeling?" Fred inquired, leaning towards him. The twins were sitting directly opposite of their parents.  
  
"Uh, who are you?" Ron asked hesitatingly.   
  
Mr. Weasley sighed. "I suppose we'll have to make the introductions. I am your father, Arthur Weasley. The woman who hugged you on your arrival is your mother, Molly Weasley. Sitting on the far left is your eldest son, William Weasley or Bill, as we call him. And sitting on the right at the desk is our second son Charlie Weasley, and the boy with the glasses is Percival or Percy Weasley. The two brothers who are sitting right in front of me are Frederick and George Weasley. And you are my youngest son, Ronald Weasley," he finished breathlessly.  
  
Ron slowly digested this new information. "So that means you're my family," he commented slowly. Mr. Weasley smiled at him. "Guess so." Just then Ginny walked into the room carrying a tray full of chocolate and a tall glass of Butterbeer.  
  
"And that is your sister…"   
  
"Ginny," Ron interrupted smiling at his sister. "I know. She introduced herself to me."  
  
"Here's your drink Ron," Ginny stated handing him the glass, which he accepted graciously.  
  
"Hey, how come he gets something to drink and we don't?" George questioned indignantly.  
  
"Because he's our guest of honor," Ginny pointed out, seating herself on the floor and rummaging through the photo albums.  
  
"Or does it mean you like his best friend better than the rest of us?" Charlie teased, his brown eyes twinkling.  
  
She smirked at him. "Yea, I do, but let's not start into which person you like," she shot back.  
  
"Now kids," Mrs. Weasley began sternly, while the Weasley siblings were on the verge of cracking up in laughter. "I'm sure we have much more important things on our hands than teasing each other on our likes and dislikes. Did I make myself clear?"   
"Yes Mum," they chorused in unison.  
  
"Okay Ron, are you ready to be reminded of your previous childhood?" Bill inquired, joining Ginny on the floor with the photo albums. The other siblings followed suit.  
  
"I guess so," Ron replied uncertainly, as he squirmed in his seat uncomfortably.  
  
"Well then, let's start…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"…And remember that time Ron created a scene at Honeydukes just because they were out of Chocolate Frogs?" Percy related, leaning back against the sofa.  
  
Ginny let out a small laugh. "Yea, and he was already eight and he was still a monster."  
  
"And remember when he used to pull all the girls' hair because he despised them," Fred remarked, clutching his stomach with chocking fits of laughter.   
  
Ron shook his head in amazement. "I can't believe I did all this," he stated as he flipped through the photo albums.   
  
"So let me get this straight. I live in the wizarding world where men and women are wizards and witches. Non-magic people are called Muggles and we use wands to do all our daily routines in life," Ron remarked glancing at his family.  
  
"That's correct dear," Mrs. Weasley replied, smoothing his hair.  
  
"And I enjoy Quidditch and wizard chess."  
  
"Last time I checked," Bill remarked, a grin spreading across his face.  
  
"And you're my family," he continued quietly.   
  
"Hey we're not the best family in the world but we're certainly great company," Fred commented.  
  
Ron nodded his head. This was his family and he didn't seem a bit ashamed to call them family. They were funny, amusing, intelligent and extremely happy with one another. He did, however, need to know some more about his life.   
  
"Okay so you've told me about my first ten years but when do I go to school in order to become a wizard?" Ron asked his brothers.  
  
"When you had just turned eleven," Charlie responded.  
  
"I remember that day as if it were yesterday," Mr. Weasley said, sighing.  
  
"I don't," Ron grumbled.  
  
"Hey, how about letting me show you your room?" Ginny suggested brightly.  
  
"Why not?" Ron replied, shoving the albums off his lap and excusing himself from the living room he followed his sister up the stairs.  
  
"So when am I going to make my best friends?" Ron inquired.  
  
"Oh tomorrow Harry and Hermione are coming to meet you," Ginny informed him as they walked up the last flight of stairs.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I have a girl as a best friend?"  
  
"Oh she's a lot more than that," Ginny mumbled under her breath. "Anyway," she stated aloud, stopping in front of the only door on the floor. "This is your room." With a grand gesture she pushed open the door.  
  
Ron carefully peeked inside. The bedroom was extremely dusty and spider webs hung from the walls but a sudden sharp pang hit his heart as if it was familiar. Ginny was eyeing him oddly. "I think I'll leave you alone," Ginny stated, gently excusing herself.  
  
Ron meanwhile had made his way towards his very messy desk. He gazed at the unused quills, the stained papers, the Chudley Cannons miniature sculpture along with their quite bright posters, where the players were zooming everywhere. He slowly headed towards his bed and sat down. This was too much for him. Burying his face in his hands, he tried desperately to recall anything from his life but it was met with no avail.   
  
When he looked up, he glanced at his bedside table. There was nothing on except for a framed Muggle picture (he knew that because George had explained to him the difference between a normal picture and wizard picture; the people in Muggle pictures didn't move).   
He reached across and gently picked it up and studied the photo.   
  
There were three teenage kids standing together; a raven haired boy who had a lightning scar on his forehead, a redheaded boy who had freckles splattered all over his face and a bushy-haired girl whose face showed intelligence and wit. The girl was standing in between the two boys, the lightning boy had his arm draped around her shoulder but the redhead had his arm securely wrapped around her waist. Lowering his gaze he read the caption. It read, "Harry, Ron and Hermione. Best friends for life."  
  
*** 


	19. Remembering The Past

Disclaimer: Do I have to keep repeating myself? Oh all right, if it makes you happy. Harry Potter doesn't belong to me but to the extremely magnificent J.K. Rowling.  
  
CHAPTER XVIX: REMEMBERING THE PAST  
  
After dropping her kids off at school, Hermione made her way to the Three Broomsticks. She was scheduled to meet Harry there, where Ron would soon join them. Dumbledore had left his two best friends in charge of making his memory come back to him, until he and the rest of the talented wizards found a spell that would reverse the Memory Charm and make his memory come back to him. Thus, she was left with no choice but to face Ron; she, however, had no idea from where to begin. She definitely couldn't go up to him and say that he was the father to her kids.   
  
Hermione sighed heavily as she entered the parlor and noticed Harry sitting at a secluded corner at the right. Evidently, the Minister of Magic had made it quite clear that no one was to bother either him or Ron with questions about what had happened for five years. Harry had, however, made a statement in the Daily Prophet, on Ginny's request, to say that once Ron remembered whom he was Harry would reveal the truth. Everyone around Harry, though, was aching to ask him some questions. Harry spotted her standing in the doorway and waved her over. Securing her purse over her shoulder, she approached him and accepted the chair he had offered him.  
  
"Ready for this?" he asked.  
  
She nodded her head weakly and tightened her grip around her purse. She was just ordering her drink, when she saw Ron enter. She gulped as she watched him ask a waiter where he could find them. She stole a quick glance at Harry, whose emerald eyes were eying her curiously.   
  
"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," Harry muttered kindly from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"It's not that I don't want to. It's just that I need to," she replied cautiously, reaching for his hand underneath the table and squeezing it tightly. "For Ron," she added to herself.  
  
Ron wasn't entirely ready to become acquainted with his so-called best friends. His family was nothing compared to this. The waiter pointed towards the table where a raven-haired boy and a bushy-haired girl were sitting. The young man was deep in thought but the girl was fidgeting nervously in her seat.   
  
When he looked towards her, however, he felt a pang at his heart, something he'd never felt. She was saying something to the other boy, when she suddenly turned towards his direction. Her brown eyes bore into his blue one and his heart skipped a beat. Heaving a deep breath, he regained his composure and walked towards them. When he reached their table, neither of them spoke for a while. They were too busy observing each other.  
  
The raven boy, however, broke the silence. "Hi Ron," he stated warmly, extending his hand at him.  
  
"Hi," Ron answered, shaking it.  
  
"I'm Harry," the boy continued.  
  
"So you're the famous Harry Potter," Ron remarked, snapping his fingers at him.  
  
Harry smiled at him. "I'm glad to know that you know who I am."  
  
"No it's just that Ginny was talking about you nonstop," Ron informed him.  
  
Harry secretly grinned to himself. "Yes, Ginny would talk about me," he thought to himself. Shaking his head, he gestured towards the empty chair. "Take a chair," he offered gently.  
  
Once Ron was seated, he nodded his head in Hermione's direction. "And who's this young lady?" he inquired.  
  
Hermione mentally smacked herself for not introducing herself. Hoping to make up for her awkwardness she reached forward and declared, "My name is Hermione Granger."  
  
Ron smiled at her. "Nice to finally meet you."  
  
"Would you like anything?" Hermione questioned, but Ron declined the offer.  
  
"So," Harry began, clapping his hands together. "Are you ready to know about your first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"  
  
Ron tore his gaze off Hermione, who had been squirming uncomfortably under his observance. "Ready when you are Harry," Ron replied, now extremely tense about this whole situation.  
  
Harry smiled at Hermione. This certainly was going to be an interesting day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So let me get this straight," Ron began, leaning forward in his chair. "We were just eleven-years-old yet we were determined to take matters into our own hands and defeat Voldemort?"  
  
"Don't say his name," Hermione hissed, while Harry nodded his head. She glanced around her to make sure nobody had heard him say the awful name.  
  
Ron smiled apologetically at her but continued, "So then what?"  
  
"Well, we had to go through many difficult and dangerous obstacles to defeat him," Harry answered, recalled those past events.  
  
"Yea," Hermione mused, tapping her chain. "There was the Devil's Snare, Flitwick's charm on the keys and then McGonagall's chess set."  
  
"Ahh yes." Harry turned to Ron. "Your moment of crowning glory."  
  
"Really?" Ron was evidently impressed. "What did I do?"  
  
"You sacrificed yourself so Harry could make it across the board in time to stop him," Hermione informed him, while the waiter came to clear away their dinner plates. They'd started with an early breakfast and ended up spending the entire day at one table. Hermione, however, had arranged for her children's departure from school, without Ron knowing.  
  
"Wow," Ron murmured, as he dabbed at his mouth with his napkin. "Did Harry stop Snape?"  
  
Harry grinned. "It wasn't Snape, Ron. It was Quirrell."  
  
"Quirrell?" Ron gasped. Of all people, he'd never expected the stuttering professor to be in league with Voldemort.  
  
"Did he attack you?" He nodded his head, while Ron persisted with his inquiries. "But how did you survive?"  
  
"The love my mother had for me saved me. She died while protecting me," Harry explained quietly.  
  
"So love really is powerful," Ron muttered to himself.  
  
The other boy grinned. "You're right," he agreed. He glanced at Hermione, who was busy observing Ron. "Love can be funny sometimes. Don't you agree, Hermione?"  
  
She turned a deep scarlet and fingered her teacup. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," she replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry teased, his emerald eyes sparkling while the intense sapphires bore into her chocolate ones.  
  
"Shut up Harry," she whispered, whacking him playfully with her hand, while he feigned a look of hurt.   
  
"So remember anything yet?" Harry queried, while the waiter appeared with the bill.   
  
Ron shook his head. "It's so frustrating. I try and try and yet I can't remember a thing. I don't know if I'll ever know," Ron moaned, burying his face in his hands.  
  
"Ron, don't give up hope," Hermione reassured him, placing her hand on top of his. He looked up at her expectantly, while she went on, "Don't forget we do live in the wizarding world and the wizards are bound to find some spell that'll help you remember."  
  
"She's right," Harry reaffirmed her statement. "Don't worry. It'll come back to you. In the meantime, I suggest you pay a visit to Diagon Alley. There's loads of good stuff you can buy there, including your brothers' joke shop," Harry finished.   
  
Ron grinned. "I know. George is taking me tomorrow and Perce's gonna teach me how to apparate."  
  
"Percy's going to teach you?" Hermione's eyes widened. "I thought Percy's always busy with Penelope or with the Ministry.  
  
"Yea, but he's finding some spare time for me. Apparently, he feels he's the only one capable to teach me, since he doesn't want me to end up being splinted. After all, I did hear he was Prefect and Head Boy at school." They laughed, as they got ready to leave.  
  
"Well, it's rather late," Harry, remarked, gathering his coat.  
  
"I should head home, as well," Hermione added, glancing at her watch.   
  
"C'mon, I'll walk home with you," Harry offered Ron. "That'll way I'll explain to you the rules of Quidditch and arrange a day for us to meet to play Quidditch and talk about our second year at the school."  
  
"Excellent," Ron agreed happily as he and Harry left the room, talking and laughing as if nothing had ever happened. Hermione sighed as she watched them depart. Somehow she wished nothing had ever happened to them, at all.  
  
*** 


	20. Like The Old Times

Disclaimer: Let me say this loud and clear and please don't make me repeat myself because when I do it just hurts me even more. HARRY POTTER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! There…now don't make me say it again!  
  
CHAPTER XX: LIKE THE OLD TIMES  
  
Ron hurriedly shoved his way through the usual bustling crowd at Diagon Alley. It was early morning, yet the herd of people kept on coming. Naturally, however, his tall height gave him the benefit and it allowed him to see where he was heading. He finally spotted Weasley Wheezes, a colorful bright joke shop, in the center of the alley. He rushed towards it, while pardoning an old lady he'd bumped into. Breathing a sigh of relief, he pushed the door open and entered the joke shop.   
  
"Wow, my twin brothers certainly had worked to make their shop impressive," Ron thought to himself as he scanned the room, suddenly wishing he had more eyes to see from. There were such a variety of jokes and teasers to choose from that he found it difficult for him to believe that their stock never ran out. He must have been looking ridiculous gaping at the store because Harry's voice interrupted his thoughts, "Ron, wake up."  
  
Snapping back into reality, Ron tore his gaze off the counters and found Harry waving his hand in front of his freckled face, a grin splattered across his face. Fred and George were behind him, leaning their elbows on the counter.  
  
"Like the shop, Ronneikins," George inquired, while drumming his fingers on the counter.  
  
"Love it."  
  
"Glad you like it," Fred remarked as their last customer left the shop with a new pair of joke wands, leaving the Weasleys and Harry as the only people in the shop.  
  
"So Ronald, did Percy teach you how to apparate?" Fred inquired.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, after what seemed like an eternity of him telling me how important his job at the Ministry is. Honestly, who did we ever manage not to play any jokes on him?"  
  
George's eyes twinkled mischievously. "As a matter of fact, it was Percy who inspired us to have our own joke shop."  
  
"Yea, we wanted to help those younger siblings who had older brothers as annoying as our dear old Percival," Fred chimed in.   
  
Ron grinned and turning away from the twins he asked Harry, "Harry, where's Hermione?"  
  
"She couldn't come because she had to-" Harry broke off from his sentence, suddenly remembering Ron did not know about his own kids and that Hermione had strictly forbidden him from telling him about them, as she was going to tell him herself, when the time was right. Thinking rapidly, he tried to think of something else to say rather than telling him she was at a conference with her children's teacher. Finally, he said quickly, "She was called in for an emergency meeting with the oversees banker."  
  
"Oh," was Ron's reply. Secretly, he was hoping he could spend more time with the brown-eyed witch but this meant that he could now be with Harry. Strangely, this lightning boy, somehow, needed his protection and whenever he was close to him he felt as though he was in charge of his safety. He wanted to ask someone what this meant but he didn't want to add any complications to what was already happening. (A/N: If I write anything stupid, please don't blame me, because Y.M.C.A is playing in my room and I absolutely love this song, so I can't turn it off. Hope you understand!)   
  
"But, I'm still here to tell you about our second year at Hogwarts and I'm gonna teach you how to play Quidditch," Harry notified him.  
  
Ron grinned and leaned against the counter. "Excellent," he exclaimed happily. He seemed so busy in examining the variety of products on the shelf that he didn't see Fred sneak up behind him and gently place a spider onto his shoulder. He was just observing the contents of a Canary Cream, when Harry yelled out, "Ron, look what's on your shoulder!"  
  
Ron whipped his head around and nearly fainted at the sight of a giant black spider perched on his shoulder. "Get off me," he screamed frantically, flinging his arms in the air as if spiders were all around him.  
  
"I'll get it off," George proclaimed boldly, reaching forward and daintily lifting it off him.   
  
"Is it off?" Ron asked, his eyes clamped tightly shut.  
  
"Ron, you can open your eyes now," Fred instructed, stifling his laughter.  
  
Ron sighed heavily and opened his eyes just to see George waving the fake spider in his face.  
  
"Ahh," he shrieked, falling against the counter.  
  
"Ron, relax," Harry, exclaimed, struggling to keep a straight face. "It's just a fake spider."   
  
"I can see you haven't lost your fear for spiders yet," George remarked, while he took the spider from his twin brother.  
  
Ron glared at the twins. "And you actually enjoy doing this to people?" he inquired, his eyes blazing with anger.  
  
"Hey, Ron, we were just teasing you. Can't you take a joke?" Fred replied cautiously.  
  
"No! Either you guys are playing jokes on me, or you're making fun of the smudge I accidentally had on my nose on my first year at Hogwarts," he snapped bitterly.  
  
Harry stopped controlling his laughter and looked up sharply. Pushing away his unruly hair, he stared at Ron in utter disbelief. How on earth did Ron know about that? He hadn't told him and he was positive no one else had. So how in Merlin's name did he know about it? He was sure the twins were thinking the same thing, because they had exchanged glances with each other after Ron's explosion.  
  
"Ron, how did you know about that?" Fred queried, his face intent.  
  
Ron stared at him blankly. "How did I know about what?"  
  
"About the smudge you had on your nose," Fred answered carefully.  
  
Ron looked confused. "I don't know," he muttered, shrugging his shoulders. "Charlie probably told me."  
  
"He couldn't have," George responded softly, running his fingers through his hair. "He wasn't even there," he pointed out.  
  
Ron stared at the other three boys. Could it actually be possible that his memory was coming back, little by little?   
  
"Do you think it's possible my memory could be coming back?" Ron voiced his thoughts aloud.  
  
Harry sighed. "In the wizard world, anything's possible," he remarked. "Forget it, Ron. Let's go play some Quidditch. Did you bring your broom?" The redhead nodded his head and stated, while rolling up his robe sleeves, "Now let's see if Percy is a good teacher or not." The two friends were getting ready to apparate.  
  
Fred laughed, relieving the tension he'd felt when Ron had spoken about a memory nobody had told him. "Let's just hope you don't end up splinched." The boys winced momentarily and before they left, they waved a quick goodbye to the boys. Harry and Ron quickly apparated to their destination.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, Harry, give me your best shot!" Ron ordered from the goalpost he was defending in the air.  
  
Harry gave him a salute, and turning his broomstick, he flicked the Bludger towards Ron. Like a true Keeper, Ron twisted his broomstick and swatted the Bludger away from the goalpost, while the little kids who were watching them play whistled and cheered.   
  
"Well done, Ron," Harry commented, as they landed on the ground.  
  
"Thanks," Ron replied breathlessly, while wiping away the sweat that had formed on his forehead and neck.   
  
"Can we get you something to drink, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?" a young boy of eight offered timidly.  
  
Ron smiled at the boy, and ruffled his brown hair playfully. "Why not, kiddo. Get us anything you want." The young boy smiled gleefully and rushed off to find a refreshing drink for the two friends.  
  
"C'mon, Ron. Let's go sit in the shade," Harry suggested, while gesturing towards an extremely tall tree, located right in the park, in which they had been playing Quidditch. Exhausted, the two boys flopped down on the grass and accepted the drinks quietly. After Harry had handed the boy a few Sickles to pay for the drinks, Ron spoke, "Harry."  
  
"Hmm," was the reply as Harry sipped the cold refreshing lemonade.  
  
"What happened after the Quidditch match? I mean, you did tell me that before it even took place people were being petrified. So, did anything strange happen later on?"  
  
Harry turned to face him, his face dripping with sweat. "As a matter of fact, something did happen, Ron."  
  
"What?" Ron replied, leaning on his elbow to get a better look at him.  
  
"Hermione was petrified."  
  
Ron gasped as he sat up abruptly. "Really?" he squeaked, clutching his drink tightly. Harry nodded his head grimly as he traced figure eights on the grass.   
  
"Didn't we do anything to save her?" Ron asked his eyes opened with terror.  
  
Harry grinned ruefully. "You sacrificed your fear for spiders and joined me to go talk to Aragog, the giant spider who was friends with Hagrid, and lived in the Forbidden Forest."  
  
"I did," Ron remarked stupidly. "What made me change my mind?"  
Harry grinned wistfully. "I don't know that Ron. You were always quite secretive about your feelings for Hermione, back then."  
  
Ron glared at Harry. "Hahaha!" he stated sarcastically. "I'm glad I didn't pour out all my feelings to you, Harry Potter, or you would have blabbered it to the entire school."  
  
"On contrary, Mr. Weasley, that job is reserved for your annoying brothers," Harry pointed out.  
  
Ron smirked at him; while Harry related to him what happened after the attacks, about how he saved his little sister, came face-to-face with the Basilisk and eventually killing Tom Riddle. Harry was just about to get ready to go home, since the stars were out and the park was getting deserted and he had told him everything about their second year, when Ron asked, almost shyly, "Harry, what did Hermione say to us when she woke up with the Mandrake's help?"  
  
Harry glanced at Ron and even in the darkness; he could have sworn his face was turning a deep red. "I don't quite remember, Ron," he answered, keeping his voice cool. "I do remember hugging her, when she burst in through the Great Hall but when she came to you, she…"  
  
"She what?" Ron asked impatiently. Harry grinned to himself; he always had been quite impatient.   
  
"She shook your hand," he finished calmly.  
  
"She shook my hand," Ron repeated dumbly, as his face fell. Harry nodded his head solemnly as he helped Ron up. "That's it," he continued as they started to walk out of the park.  
  
"Well, I don't know Ron," Harry replied, as they started to walk down the empty lane. "She could have said something to you without me being there, but honestly, that's all that happened in front of me."  
  
"Yea," he replied softly. "I just hope she did," he muttered under his breath. Harry smiled to himself. Ron would never change. "Listen, Ron, I won't be able to tell you about our third year because I'm going apartment shopping with Sirius."  
  
"Sirius?" Ron asked, his face confused.  
  
"My godfather."  
  
"Oh," Ron replied, scratching his head. "I thought you lived with the horrible Dursleys. Where does Sirius come from," Ron continued, apparently confused.   
  
Harry smiled and replied, "Don't worry. Hermione will explain everything to you."  
  
Ron smiled. "Yea," he murmured dreamily. "Hermione will." Harry chuckled under his breath and thought to himself, "Ron was returning to his normal self. Just like the old times."  
  
*** 


	21. Talking It Over

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.honestly, why do we have to write these anyway? Everyone knows only J.K. Rowling is capable of owning her own creation.  
  
*This chapter is dedicated to Starshine Stargirl because she's the first reviewer who added me to her contact list. She and I had a great talk about music just yesterday. Thank you so much! You really made my day, Natalie!  
  
CHAPTER XXI: TALKING IT OVER  
  
Hermione watched in growing horror as her two best friends battled with Voldemort. She watched as curse upon curse was shot at them, but they refused to back down. All around them Voldemort's supporters, Death Eaters, and Dementors, were engaged in a deep combat with all the wizards who had their lives on stake. But she didn't have any time to pay attention to them. Her friends were much too important, and yet, no matter how hard she tried; she couldn't reach them. She struggled to break away from the grasp that had a hold upon her, but it was hopeless. It was also hopeless, because she was on a high ledge and was incapable of reaching them, in any case.  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light, and mingling with the cries of an incantation and the charm of the wands; a bright glow surrounded the trio. "Ron," she cried, as she clamped a fist over her mouth. She didn't want to be heard, even though she wasn't even there. A thick cloud of smoke rose up in the air as everyone turned towards the direction of where Harry and Ron had been fighting previously. Holding her breath, she waited for the dust to clear.and when it did, she saw a frail limp body of Voldemort, lying on the ground.Harry and Ron were nowhere in sight.  
  
"Ron," she yelled, and then she felt herself falling and falling into a bottomless pit and.  
  
Hermione sat up straight in her bed, her chest heaving breathlessly. She glanced around herself frantically, and was relieved to realize that she wasn't near a battlefield but securely safe in her bedroom. But Ron, what if he wasn't safe? What if someone had come and taken him away from her and his family and friends? The dream seemed so real and yet she hadn't even been there for the final battle. Not taking any chances, she grabbed her nightgown from her bedpost and wrapping it around herself she apparated to Ron's bedroom door.  
  
Ron had been having a wonderful time sleeping. It had been one of those rare occasions when he was actually able to fall asleep without any worries about knowing who he was or where he was. In fact, he seemed quite relaxed in the wizarding world; even though, people still wanted to know what made him lose his memories. But right now, he was peacefully lost away in dreamland, having a wonderful time gobbling down Chocolate Frogs, drinking Butterbeer, and thinking what marvelous adventures he would have in his third year at school, when the knocking started to happen on his door. At first, he thought he was dreaming it so he continued to ignore it, hoping it would cease. But it didn't stop. It just grew louder and faster and he was surprised that no one else in his family could hear it.  
  
"Argh!" he exclaimed loudly, lifting his head off the pillow and flinging it across the room. The knocking was disturbing his sleep. Cursing under his breath, he threw back the covers and strode across his now-clean and furnished room.  
  
Throwing open the door, he asked in a groggy yet irritated voice, "What is it?"  
  
"Oh Ron," a female voice cried out, flinging their arms around her, causing him to stumble into his bedroom.  
  
"Off," he grumbled, glaring against the light from the hallway. Blinking away the sleep, his eyes became accustomed to his surroundings, and he was surprised to see Hermione clutching onto him desperately.  
  
"Hermione," he stated weakly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh Ron," she repeated, burying her face deeper into his chest. "I was so worried about you," she sobbed.  
  
"Hermione, it's okay. I'm right here," Ron soothed her, gently running her hands down her back in a comforting way.  
  
"No, it's not alright. I thought.I thought you were dead," she admitted, sniffling heavily.  
  
"What made you think that?" Ron questioned, completely bewildered.  
  
"I had a horrible dream," she murmured softly. "I don't want to lose you again," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.  
  
"Hey," he muttered kindly, tilting her face up by the chin. Her tear- stained face looked up at him, her brown eyes bloodshot red, her cheeks puffed up from crying.  
  
"I'm still here," he continued and carelessly brushed away a wisp of hair that was covering her forehead. "And I'm not going anywhere," he finished pulling her closer, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I know. But, I was so afraid," she mumbled.  
  
"Don't be," he reassured her firmly.  
  
"And I came all the way to your house just to check if you were all right and here I am hugging you alone in your bedroom." her voice trailed off, as the sudden realization hit her.  
  
"Ron, bedroom.oh Merlin, Ron, I am so sorry," she said anxiously, as she pulled herself away from his grasp.  
  
"For what?" he queried.  
  
"For this," she replied, gesturing towards the area. "I shouldn't even be here, especially when it's".she squinted blearily at his bedside clock. "Especially when it's 2 o'clock in the morning," she ended.  
  
"Hermione, wait," Ron pleaded.  
  
"No Ron, I should leave. And I really am sorry. I should have never come here." And with that, she had vanished with a pop.  
  
Ron sighed to himself. He really had enjoyed hugging her, but he would never admit it to her. Shaking his head, he crawled back into bed. Maybe would be a good day to talk to Hermione about their third year, after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mum, why aren't you eating anything?" Kelly inquired at the breakfast table the following morning.  
  
Hermione gave her daughter a small smile. "I'm not that hungry today, darling."  
  
"Oh," Kelly mumbled and returned to her scrambled eggs and bacon.  
  
"Mum, are you feeling alright?" Jason asked innocently looking up from his cereal.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Kids, I'm fine; Mommy's just having a rough day today. Don't worry. I'll be feeling much better during dinner. Now finish up your breakfast; Dillon's mother's going to take you to school today," she informed them, as they hurriedly gulped down the remainder of their pumpkin juice.  
  
"Mum, I hate Dillon. He always smells of fish and onions," Kelly complained, as she put on her bag.  
  
"I know, but it is his mother's turn to take the kids to school," Hermione pointed out, as she gave them both a kiss on their cheeks.  
  
"Now run along or you're going to be late for school," she continued as she started to pile up the breakfast table.  
  
"Bye Mum," Kelly called, as she threw open the front door and rushed down the stairs, which led to the bottom of the building. Jason, however, waited behind, shuffling his feet nervously.  
  
"Is something wrong, Jason?" Hermione queried, as she flicked out of her wand, muttered a quick spell and the dishes were clean and the table was wiped dry.  
  
He shook his head. "No, Mum," he replied, and then he did something very strange. He reached towards and gave her a big hug around her waist, for that was as high as he could reach.  
  
"Take care of yourself, Mum," he stated, releasing her.  
  
"Thanks, kiddo," she answered, ruffling his hair. He gave her another shy smile, and rushed out the door.  
  
Once she was sure her kids had left for school, since she could see them leaving the building from the window, she breathed a sigh of relief. "If only her children knew the trouble she had to go through."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Excuse me," Ron began slowly, as he tapped on the counter of Gringotts Bank. The small goblin sitting on the long chair behind the counter looked up from the coins he was counting and stared at him through his pointed eyes.  
  
"Yes, how may I help you?" he inquired, pushing his glasses up his long nose.  
  
"I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find Ms. Hermione Granger?" Ron asked, eyeing the goblin suspiciously. He'd never seen a goblin before and he decided he didn't very much like the creature as much as de-gnoming gnomes were.  
  
"Oh," a scowl crossed his face; apparently he was displeased that a visitor had come to visit her, especially since she had already taken a week off. He gave him the directions to her office and thanking the scowling goblin graciously, Ron headed for her place of work.  
  
It was easily to locate her room, since on the bronze doors was labeled in a deep shade of gold, Hermione Granger. From inside he could hear voices coming. Leaning against the doorway, he strained to hear what was happening.  
  
"Look, Mr. Smithers, I'm sorry if I'm delaying the orders, but, honestly, I've been quite busy these days," came the voice of Hermione.  
  
"Sorry, Granger. We excused you for a week, and you told us then you could handle the burden. Now that you're back, we're running behind schedule and your desk is a mess. If you can't handle the pressure, we'll have to hire someone else," came the snotty reply of who seemed to be her boss.  
  
"Are you firing me?" she asked nervously.  
  
"If you don't get your act together, yes. If you prove to continue working hard, you can stay," Mr. Smithers answered.  
  
Ron heard Hermione exhale deeply. "All right, you'll have the accounts cleared by tomorrow night," she informed him.  
  
"Very well then. I expect to see them on my office by tomorrow night. Until then, continue on your work."  
  
Ron heard the sound of shuffling footsteps and judging by the movement Mr. Smithers was getting ready to leave. He backed away from the door, just in time before he opened it. Out toddled a small goblin, wearing a long coat and holding a long paper in his hand and a quill tucked behind his elf-like ear. He noticed Ron standing in the doorway. Looking up at his tall frame, he queried, "Can I help you?"  
  
Ron gulped, stifling his laugh. Compared to the goblin, he was a giant, and this greatly displeased Mr. Smithers. "Uh yes, you can. Is this Mr. Granger's office?" he questioned innocently.  
  
The goblin eyed him suspiciously. "Can't you tell by the door?" he sneered, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Ah yes," Ron replied, smacking his forehead. "Silly me." The goblin scowled at him and waddled away. Smirking to him, Ron entered the office and was surprised to see papers, books and quills scattered everywhere, and Hermione kneeling down to lift the papers off the floor, unaware of his presence.  
  
"Hermione, what happened here?" Ron questioned, astonished by the state of her room.  
  
She looked up from the papers she was collecting. "Ron," she gasped, standing up but in the process, allowing the papers to slide to the floor. She made a grab for them but they had already joined the huge pile scattered across the floor.  
  
"Came at a bad time, huh?" Ron continued, eyeing her flustered appearance. Her robes were disheveled, her hair wasn't comb and her face was filled with exhaustion.  
  
She groaned and pushed her hair away from her face. "Yes, you did, Ron." Sighing, she bent down again and started to gather up the papers.  
  
"Here, let me help you," Ron offered gently, pulling out his wand, giving it a quick flick and the room was in proper shape once again.  
  
"Oops," Hermione whispered. "I completely forgot I could use a magic spell to clean the mess up," she admitted guiltily, staring at the floor.  
  
"Hey, everyone has their moments of exhaustion. You look terrible," he commented, sitting down on the chair across her desk.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment, Ron," she stated sarcastically, rolling her eyes and then reddening slightly at the memory of what she had done last night. Even though, she remembered apologizing to him she had to do it again.  
  
"Look Ron.about last night. I truly am sorry for disturbing your sleep like that. It's just that I was so worried that I might lose you all over again," she said, her voice wavering slightly.  
  
Ron gave her a small smile and squeezed her arm gently. "Hey, it's okay. It's not everyday I have a beautiful girl like you coming in the middle of the night to my room just to check if I was alive," he stated softly.  
  
Hermione blushed slightly at the fact that he thought she was beautiful. "Uh Ron, you came at a bad time. I really need to finish off these papers," she remarked, gesturing towards the huge pile of papers lying on her desk.  
  
Ron waved his hand impatiently. "Hermione, you deserve a break. Come with me and get some ice cream to it."  
  
Hermione groaned. "I really can't leave. Can you imagine what would happen if they found that I wasn't in my office," she reminded him.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Please, Hermione. Live your life on the edge for once. And besides you have to tell me about my third year at school, anyways," he pointed out.  
  
Hermione sighed. It was rather pointless arguing with Ron, especially when he firmly believed he was correct. "Oh all right," she agreed, grabbing her wand from her desk and in a few seconds they had apparated from her office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And then after that, Sirius replaced your rat Scabbers with Pigwedgeon," Hermione finished, while taking another bite of her caramel fudge ice cream.  
  
"So Sirius is Harry's godfather, who was in Azkaban, the wizard prison for the wrong reason," Ron commented slowly, while taking another lick of his chocolate sundae and smearing whipped cream all over his cheek.  
  
Hermione nodded her head and giggled lightly upon noticing how he was unaware of the cream on his face. Even though he was twenty-five, his manners hadn't improved at all. She leaned towards him. "Ron, you've got some whipped cream on your cheek," she told him gently while ever so lightly brushing her finger against his cheek.  
  
He stiffened at her touch as she wiped it off. Hermione, herself, felt suddenly ridiculous that she was doing this and was just about to pull her hand away when Ron gripped her wrist tightly.  
  
Looking up from his cheek, she looked up into his eyes and found his electric blue eyes boring into hers. "What is it, Ron?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"Mione," he began softly. She stifled a gasp upon hearing the special nickname, he'd always reserved for her. "Did I really bother you during our fight over Scabbers and Crookshanks?" he questioned, slowly tracing his finger up and down her wrist.  
  
She nodded mutely and was surprised when Ron apologized, "I'm so sorry, Mione."  
  
She gave him a small smile. Apologizing wasn't one of Ron's major qualities. "It's the past Ron. Just forget it," she informed him. She expected him to release her but at that moment he reached up his other hand and cupped her chin tenderly. She felt herself panic at this sudden action. Slowly and steadily, he pulled her towards him, realizing he was about to kiss her. Their lips were just a few centimeters away when.  
  
"Hermione," a female voice shrieked happily.  
  
Cursing under her breath (a habit she picked up from her two friends) Hermione abruptly pulled away from a flustered Ron and shielding against the afternoon sunlight, she finally made out the images of Lavender, Dean and their two-year-old daughter.  
  
"Lavender," Hermione exclaimed, feigning pleasure. "What a nice surprise!"  
  
"I know, I mean it's been like three years since we last saw you," Lavender squealed. "How are-" her voice faltered upon noticing the presence of Ron. "Is this Ron?" she squeaked.  
  
Hermione nodded her head and turned towards Ron, who had a quizzical expression on his face, concerning the three people in front of him. "Ron, I would like to introduce you to Lavender, her husband Dean and their daughter Natalie."  
  
"Hi, Ron. It's so great to see you after what five years?" Dean asked, shaking his hand exuberantly.  
  
"You and Lavender got married?" Ron asked stupidly, while Lavender gave him a peck on the cheek, much to Hermione's chagrin.  
  
Dean smiled cheekily. "Yea, who would have thought? And all the time during Hogwarts we thought she'd end up with Seamus."  
  
"We did?" Ron asked weakly.  
  
Dean stared at him strangely. "Don't you." his voice trailed off, as he suddenly remembered the article Ginny had printed in the Daily Prophet. "Ron, I am so sorry," he apologized quickly.  
  
Ron waved his hand in the air dismissively. "Never mind, and pray do tell, how is this young girl?" he queried gesturing to the girl Lavender was holding in her arms.  
  
"Oh," Lavender remarked, smacking her forehead with her free hand. "Ron, this is my daughter, Natalie. We were just on our way to get her a birthday present when we passed the ice cream parlor. And what do you know, we find you two sitting *together* in an empty booth."  
  
"Were we interrupting anything?" Dean queried slyly, at once receiving a punch in the ribs by Hermione. The only reason why he and Lav had approached them so they could halt their kissing.  
  
Ron gave a hollow laugh. "So close and yet so far," he thought miserably to himself, while the young couple and their child waved goodbye to them.  
  
"Well," Hermione started awkwardly. It would be difficult to talk to Ron after the little incident that just took place. "I should be heading back to work," she finished lamely.  
  
"Yea, you should," Ron replied, toying with his napkin, his ice cream long forgotten.  
  
Hermione smiled at him shyly. "Thanks for taking my mind off work for awhile, Ron. I really appreciate it."  
  
Ron gave her a lopsided grin. "No problem." He watched her apparate away, leaving him the only one in the booth. Sighing to himself, he ordered for the cheque, and thought back to his first three years at Hogwarts. He was frustrated at the fact that nobody could tell him about his feelings for Hermione, back then. But there was Harry...and Harry was his best friend, so maybe there was a slight chance that he had talked it over with him. Feeling slightly better, Ron left Florence's Ice Cream Parlor.  
  
***  
  
*This chapter made absolute no sense, but I wanted to write it anyways. 


	22. Ron Has A Surprise

Disclaimer: I've run out of witty things to say. Let's just say, J.K. Rowling has decided to give up Harry Potter and she has decided to gift it to me. (It was only a dream).  
  
CHAPTER XXII: RON HAS A SURPRISE  
  
Ron woke up from his sleep, his face and shirt streaked with sweat. His heart was pounding heavily against his chest and his left hand was tightly gripping onto his bed sheets. Wiping the sweat that had gathered on his forehead, he rolled over and buried his face into his damp pillow away from the window, which was currently drenched from the downpour that was taking place. When the rain had started, Mr. Weasley had come to his bed and placed a pail in the center of his room since the room was leaking. But the rain wasn't bothering him; his dream was.  
  
It wasn't strange for him to wake up in the middle of the night, either covered with sweat or muttering unfamiliar words in his sleep. But, last night…he didn't know what had happened; the dream he had had seemed so real and yet he didn't remember a thing. Turning over and directly facing the ceiling, he gave a low groan and unclasped his grip from the sheets, but something was still poking into his back. Lifting his body up, he reached underneath himself and pulled out a golden compass.   
  
He sighed heavily. The golden compass was a possession he had ever since he had left St. Mungo's Hospital. When he started to live in the Burrow, he hadn't bothered showing it to anyone; somehow, it seemed like something too personal to show to anyone in his family. Sighing again, he unclasped the lock and looked inside. The compass pointer was spinning rapidly, deciding which direction to point, but Ron wasn't paying attention to that. He was too busy looking at the picture of the girl in it.   
  
The minute he had opened the compass, Ron had wanted to know whom this young lady was who was smiling so serenely at him. It was a Muggle picture, since she wasn't moving. This, however, didn't prove to be a problem for him because he never wanted the girl in the picture to move her position. The way her brown hair fell around her face, the way her eyes seemed to glow with happiness, the way her cheekbones used to move towards her eyes, causing a dazzling smile to light up her face. And this girl happened to be the same one who had come in his dreams, every night. He would witness a horrible scene and then out of nowhere this girl would come but no matter how hard he tried he could never reach her; his long legs weren't quick enough to take him to her. And then after a long struggle, he would wake up, sweating from fatigue, but he never reached her.  
  
She seemed to resemble someone he knew, but whenever he compared her to the girl he thought it was, it didn't seem to make any sense to him. This girl must have been someone very special to him, as she had gifted him such an expensive present with an equally enchanting picture. If only he could find someone he could talk to about his dreams. Harry was too wrapped up in his own life after five years that he barely found time to tell him anything; he was always too busy telling him about things. And his family was so wrapped up in making him welcome that they often missed the opportunity to ask him how he was handling life.   
  
Stifling a yawn, he decided to stop worrying about his dreams and was just about to close the compass when a sudden thought hit him. There was one person he could talk to. One person who would definitely help him in the mystery of the missing girl without making him too embarrassed and would be able to discuss his dreams with him. Throwing a nightgown around him, and tucking the compass in his pocket, he ran down the stairs, threw open the Burrow's door, and ran out into the night to reach his destination, completely forgetting he could simply apparate.   
  
Hermione tossed and turned in her bed. Sleep simply refused to come to her and she was certain it was way past midnight. The rain continued to pour outside and wasn't even close to subsiding. The thunder would occasionally rumble louder than usual and then lightning would flicker. Such storms were rare and so infrequent that people had to just bear it for a while and then it would eventually stop. But this time, Hermione really wished that everything were peace and quiet, especially since her mind was already so jumbled up.  
  
Ever since the incident with visiting Ron in the dead night, she had started taking a sleeping potion to fall asleep. But today she had decided it would be just wrong if she continued to do this to herself so she had refused to take it. But, right now, she was just regretting it. Throwing her blanket off in frustration, she grumbled under her breath, and placed her head under her pillow.   
  
If she didn't get any sleep, then she would certainly have huge dark circles underneath her eyes the next morning and would definitely fall asleep during work. She couldn't allow that to happen again because Mr. Smithers had already excused her from falling asleep twice during work and she knew that any moment he would finally erupt on her. So sighing with exasperation, she realized the only way she would be able to get some sleep would be to do the thing she had taught Jason when he used to have trouble falling asleep; slowly counting backwards from a 1,000.   
  
Hermione had just reached 786 and her eyes were becoming heavier from exhaustion, when she heard a faint knock on her apartment door. Groaning at her bad luck, she crawled out of her bed and flicking on the hallway light, she headed towards the door. The knocking, however, continued. "I'm coming," she announced, glancing at her watch quickly. "Who would be coming at this time of the night?" she mused to herself and threw open the door, revealing the last person she expected to be at her house.  
  
"Oh my God," she exclaimed at the redhead, who was currently drenched in rainwater.  
  
"Hey Hermione," he croaked, pushing his damp hair off his forehead.   
  
"What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" she asked, her brown eyes open in amazement.   
  
"Wow Hermione, a simple greeting would do," Ron replied, rolling his eyes and stifling a sneeze.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Get in here," she ordered, yanking him in by his robes' sleeve.  
  
"What are you doing walking in the cold rain in the middle of the night?" she questioned, offering him a seat at the dinner table.  
  
"Couldn't sleep," he muttered, rubbing his hands up and down his shoulders to warm himself.   
  
"Looks like I'm not the only one having trouble sleeping," Hermione murmured under her breath while she took the seat across him. "Would you like some tea, Ron?" she asked softly.  
  
"Please," he remarked, his teeth chattering from the cold.  
  
She gave him a smile, pulled out her wand, muttered a quick spell and there was a silver tea set with a plate of steaming biscuits before them.   
  
"So what brings you to my house at night?" Hermione inquired, while pouring him some milk.   
  
"Had a bad dream and I didn't know whom else to go to," he admitted, while sipping his tea, his ears changing color.  
  
"Why not Harry?" suggested Hermione.  
  
"Didn't think he would understand," Ron confessed, stirring his tea and letting out a loud sneeze causing Hermione to giggle.  
  
He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," he mumbled.  
  
She grinned at him. "Don't worry about it, just keep it down because," her voice trailed off.  
  
He looked at her expectantly, his blue eyes sparkling with water. "Because what?"   
  
Hermione thought rapidly and answered quickly, hoping to cover up for her awkwardness, "Because the landlady doesn't like to be disturbed."  
  
Ron gave her a strange look, before turning away his gaze from her and examining her apartment. "You have a nice apartment," he remarked cautiously.  
  
"Thanks. So what did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione questioned, eager to let him leave, because his presence at her house somehow made her uncomfortable.  
He didn't look at her for a while but after some time, he put his hand in his robe pockets, and fished around for some time.  
  
Finally after a few seconds, he dug out his hand and placing his hand on the table, his fist enclosing an object, he asked, "Hermione, have you ever seen this compass before?" He lay before her the compass she had gifted him just before his departure.  
  
Hermione took in a sudden breath, as one hand went straight to the silver heart locket she wore around her neck, while the other hand stretched tentatively to touch the compass. "Where did you get this?" she questioned, hoping to hide the shock she was feeling inside.  
  
"I've had it ever since I've woken up," Ron answered, eyeing her suspiciously. "Mione, do you know anything about it?"  
  
Hermione never got the chance to answer because at that moment, her sleepy son, Jason, walked through the door. "Mum, I heard a noise," he declared, rubbing his tired blue eyes. "Can you see," Jason stopped dead in his tracks at seeing a stranger sitting and having tea with his mother.  
  
"Jason," Hermione began, ignoring the quizzical look Ron was giving her, and approaching her son. "What is it, honey?" she asked tenderly, kneeling down and placing both hands on his shoulders.  
  
Jason, however, dodged the question. "Who's that?" he remarked skeptically.  
  
"That's what I would like to know," Ron broke in, his voice unusually calm.   
  
Hermione sighed heavily to herself, glad that her back was towards him. She stood up slowly and wrapping her arms around her son, she faced Ron, careful not to break any eye contact with him.  
  
"Ron, I would like to introduce you to Jason," she declared, brushing his brown wavy hair off his forehead.  
  
"Jason," Ron repeated softly.  
  
"My son," she finished.  
  
The sudden announcement seemed to have a great effect on Ron. He seemed to be struggling to say the right word and surely wouldn't have said anything unless Jason broke the tension by saying, "Hi."  
  
Ron broke into a tentative smile. "Hey squirt."  
  
"You know my Mom?" Jason queried curiously.  
Ron lifted his gaze off the child and stared at Hermione, who was waiting for his reaction. He nodded his head and turned back to the kid. "And how old are you, kiddo?"   
  
"I'm five, going on six," Jason declared proudly.  
  
"Really," Ron stated, evidently impressed at his spunk. "And does Jason have any other siblings?" Ron questioned. Hermione turned her head, away from his scrutinizing gaze and muttered, "Kelly, his twin."  
  
Ron felt as though he had just received another blow. "How could this be possible? Why hadn't anyone ever told him that Hermione had kids? And who was the father?" Hermione must have sensed what he was thinking, because she asked hesitatingly, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Hermione," Ron started, choosing his words carefully. "Who's the father?"  
  
Hermione struggled to keep her voice level with his. "He's dead," she answered tonelessly.  
  
He looked at her, utterly speechless. Then he turned to Jason. "Jason, you'd better run along to bed. It isn't right for a young kid like you to be wandering around late at night. Now go on and get some sleep."  
  
Jason gave him a toothy grin. He liked this redhead man, who'd inherited the red hair he so wanted to have, since it was his father's family's trademark. He wanted to ask the stranger if he knew his Dad, but since he wanted to please the young gentleman, he nodded his head and giving his mother a quick kiss on the cheek, he trotted off to bed.  
  
Once Hermione heard the click of his bedroom doorknob and she was certain he was out of earshot, she turned to Ron. "Ron, I can explain," she began, but he cut her off.  
  
"Don't," Ron remarked stonily, holding up his hand preventing her from speaking.  
  
He stood up abruptly, causing her to step back slightly. His towering figure loomed over her tiny one, but he chose to ignore it.  
  
"How could you not tell me?" he demanded.  
  
"I just couldn't," she answered, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"What do you mean you couldn't?" Ron repeated, anger swelling up inside of him as he took a few steps towards her.  
  
"I wasn't allowed to tell you," she said, her lower lip trembling.  
  
"Not allowed? Not allowed? By who?" he questioned sharply, his blue eyes sparkling furiously, his freckles becoming more evident in the light.  
  
"We didn't think you needed to know," Hermione replied, her voice indicating a change in her emotions.  
  
"We? Who we? Harry, Ginny, Dumbledore, Snape," he pushed aside the chair that was in between them and stood directly over her. "Hermione, at least you could've told me. Why didn't you tell me?" his voice rising slightly.  
  
"Ron, quiet. The kids will wake up," Hermione instructed, defending the peace in her house. "Really," she thought to herself. "Ron was getting out of hand."  
  
"Kids?" Ron scoffed. "So that's why you wanted me to be quiet. The kids were sleeping." He changed his voice and started to mimic her. "Oh Ron, don't worry about it, just keep it down because…because you had kids and you never did tell me!" he exclaimed, running his hands frantically through his hair.  
  
"Ron, that's enough," Hermione remarked sharply, staring at him in utter confusion. "Good God, what had she done to deserve this?"  
  
"Enough?" Ron repeated, suddenly gripping her tightly by the waist and pulling her up to him so she was level with him. "Hermione, you lied to me. Doesn't that count for anything?" he hissed into her face.  
  
"Stop it Ron. You're hurting me. Please let me down," Hermione pleaded, her voice quavering. He showed no sign of hearing her. "Please," she whispered to him.   
  
He suddenly looked at her, his blue eyes boring into her brown ones; his, an angry ocean swelling with frustration. He suddenly realized what he was doing and looked down at the position they were in. He released her quickly, causing her to stagger against the wall.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled, not looking at her. She didn't say anything, but eyed him closely.  
  
"I should be going," he continued awkwardly. She nodded her head mutely. "Thanks for the tea," he muttered heading for the front door.  
  
Before he opened it, however, he turned to her. "By the way, Dumbledore's invited you, me and Harry to come visit Hogwarts in a few days." Hermione didn't say anything or look at him, but she was sure he was judging her. She expected him to leave just then but after some time, he finished quite carefully, "I just hope there won't be any surprises for me then too." And with that he was gone, completely forgetting he could apparate to the Burrow.   
  
Hermione gulped deeply and staggering towards the kitchen table, she sank into the chair. She stared at the compass, which Ron, in his haste had forgotten behind. Fingering it slowly, she unclasped it open and observed the picture. So many happy memories came flooding back to her, of she and Ron, so unlike from the one that just occurred just now. She sighed to herself. "Those were only memories. And this was reality, but she wouldn't cry," she told herself firmly. But that was highly impossible for she had always been a sensitive girl. She couldn't take it anymore; the sadness and frustration she had kept stored up inside of her, had to be released. She placed her head onto the table and started to cry her eyes and heart out.  
  
*** 


	23. A Hogwarts Visit

Disclaimer: My fingers start hurting every time I have to type this. If I said Harry Potter belonged to me, would it make a difference to you or me? No, so get over it. Harry Potter's mine! (By the way, J.K. Rowling came to me the other morning and sued me for stealing her creation. *Sigh* I did make the attempt, didn't I?)  
  
CHAPTER XXIII: A HOGWARTS VISIT  
  
"Virginia Weasley, do you know where my shoe is?" Ron demanded from the hallway, with one of his feet shoeless.  
  
Ginny turned away from the mirror and faced him, her hands in her hair as she made a bun. "No I don't Ron. Did you check underneath your bed?"  
  
Ron's face lit up. "Good idea, Gin." He disappeared with a pop and reappeared with both his shoes on and a grin splattered across his face.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ginny asked, turning back to face the mirror and applying some rogue on her cheeks.  
  
"Nothing. I just saw Fred and George's latest invention, which is surely going to be a number one bestseller," Ron informed her, while tightening his robes.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Sometimes I just don't understand them. Fred and George are successful businesspeople, but they still find the need to create all their inventions at the house. Don't they have enough money to go find a nice building that they can blow up whenever they feel like it?" Ginny complained.  
  
He laughed. "Yes they can do that, but don't you realize that all their ideas come from their beloved Burrow?" he pointed out.  
  
"Well boo-hoo. I'm sorry if their brilliance is affected by their surroundings," she answered. Just then, there came a knock at the door.   
  
"I'll get it," George yelled, coming down the stairs by the railing and hurrying to the door. "It's probably our latest orders; they were supposed to arrive today."   
Ron and Ginny waited while George disappeared. They could hear voices but by the sound of George's disappointed voice, it wasn't what he'd expected.  
  
"Who is it, George?" Ron questioned loudly, while perching himself on the living room couch.  
  
He reappeared into the family room. "Harry and Hermione are here to see you," he declared and then disapparated quickly.  
  
Ron sighed to himself and busied himself by taking sudden interest with the Afghan rug on the floor. Hermione and Harry were here to take him on a tour of Hogwarts, since he didn't quite remember what it was like. Since they were the ones who spent most of their time with him, they had agreed to show him the school. But seeing Hermione wasn't something Ron was exactly looking forward to. When he'd returned that night home, his mind was so jumbled up that he didn't understand what had caused him to attack her so violently. It was just that he was frustrated that even now they were keeping secrets from him. He was curious to know Hermione's husband was, but right now his only concern was to ask forgiveness from Hermione. Unfortunately, apologizing wasn't one of his strong points.   
  
"Hello earth to Ron," Harry's voice started, interrupting his thoughts. He lifted his eyes off the carpet and gave Harry, who had been waving his hand in front of his face, a warm smile.  
  
"Glad to know you're eager to go with us," Harry commented, returning the smile.  
  
"I am excited about going to Hogwarts," he said, getting up to his full height. "I was just thinking."  
  
"About?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron heaved a deep breath. Since he had known Harry for twelve years and he was one of his closest friends, he was positive that he had more than once discussed his relationship with Hermione. So he seemed it was safe to tell him that he'd had yet another brawl with her.  
  
"I was thinking about saying sorry to `Mione," he answered, nodding his head in the direction of where the two girls were engrossed in a conversation.  
  
Harry grinned to himself, remembering so well about their last fight in their seventh year, which miraculously had ended with a kiss. So he replied nonchalantly, "When are you going to do it?"  
  
Ron gave him a lopsided grin and a slight shove. "As soon as you take Gin and get out of here."  
  
He gave him a small salute. "Right away sir. We'll be waiting for you in the flying car."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Can't wait for it." He watched as Harry interrupted Ginny and Hermione and escorted his sister out, leaving he and Hermione the only one's in the room. She seemed to be avoiding his gaze and his presence so he began, "Hey."  
  
She looked up from the floor and gave him a feeble wave.   
  
"You know it's safe to come close to me," Ron stated, hoping his voice sounded casaul.  
  
"Last time I was close to you, it wasn't exactly safe," Hermione replied curtly, pursing her lips together.  
  
Ron groaned. Hermione was as stubborn he was. Refusing to admit anything. "Look Hermione, I'm sorry for what I did to you last time. I was just so mad that you hid something from me. And besides, my sleepiness wasn't helping either and I just blew up. Do you forgive me?" he asked, clasping his hands together and pouting.  
  
She stared at him for a while as though he had just sprouted something alien-like. Finally after what seemed like ages for him, she admitted, choosing her words carefully, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have hid something from you, especially after what you've been through. And Jason really liked you."  
  
"Really?" Ron smiled to himself. If her son liked him then there was obviously no chance of Hermione not being able to forgive him. "So you forgive me?" he inquired hesitatingly. He wanted to ask her how the kids were doing but he decided to wait for a better time, like after he was forgiven.   
  
She grinned back, and slowly fingered the silver locket that was clasped around her neck. It seemed vaguely familiar to him but he couldn't quite picture it properly.  
  
"Friends?" he remarked, sticking out his hand for her to shake, his blue eyes twinkling.   
  
"Friends," she replied, shaking it firmly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm so glad that you finally decided to pay a visit to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall, acting Headmistress, stated, while graciously greeting them at school, after a long trip in Ron's flying car, which had been enchanted by Mr. Weasley.   
  
"Professor McGonagall, you don't think we'd forgotten about school, had you?" Harry asked in mock surprise, while receiving a quick punch from Ginny.  
  
Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows at him. "It seems as if your manners are yet to improve, Mr. Potter. Not that I have anyone in particular to blame," she sniffed, while Ron rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I presume you are here just for a visit."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Oh no, Professor McGonagall. We're here to show Ron the school, in case his memory might come back."  
  
"Oh," she murmured, her eyes traveling across the four and resting on the redhead, as if noticing him for the first time. Ron shifted uncomfortably under he scrutinizing gaze.  
  
"Well in that case, I think I'll leave you four alone. After all, I simply can't ignore my duties as Headmistress just because Mr. Weasley has to be shown the school," she said sternly yet with softness in her voice. "Just mind the classes and don't try to bring much attention to the other students. They might become inquisitive or even worried with your presence in the castle and might spread some rumors," she warned them.   
  
"Don't worry Professor McGonagall," Ginny chirped. "We won't disturb you."  
  
She nodded her head understandingly. "Good, now if you'll excuse me, I must return to Dumbledore's office." Saying so, she left the four standing alone in the Great Hall.  
  
"Well," Hermione began, rubbing her hands and turning to her friends. "What are we waiting for? Let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mister Wheezy," Dobby squeaked happily, giving Ron a good handshake. "Me is so happy to see you again," he exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Nice to see you too Dobby," Ron grunted, when yet another house-elf grabbed him around the neck and gave him a friendly squeeze.  
  
Harry laughed. "Looks like the house-elves really missed you, Ron," he commented, while a group of elves approached them with a tray full of assortments.  
  
"Remember how you and Ron used to sneak food out of the kitchen so we would have a huge supply during our Quidditch celebrations," Hermione chimed in, while taking a bite out of a delicious pastry.   
  
Ron grinned to himself, as he carefully chose a chocolate tart. Hermione and Harry had told him how his twin brothers used to sneak food out of the kitchen, a tradition that he and Harry had continued throughout their final years.  
  
After a few minutes of acquainting themselves with the hyperactive elves, they left the kitchen in good spirits. The kids were tumbling out of their classrooms as they headed off in different directions. Pushing their way through the crowd, they made their way into an empty classroom, where Harry suggested that Hermione should show Ron the Gryffindor House. This, however, caught Hermione's attention.  
  
"And do tell us Harry, why you won't be accompanying us?" she asked curiously.  
  
Harry gave her a grin. "Because, Ms. Granger, Ginny and I are going to go for a walk," he announced, as Ginny slipped her arms through his.  
  
"Oh really," Hermione remarked slyly, glancing at Ron, who seemed to be watching her instead. "What?" she demanded.  
  
"Do you mind showing me around?" he inquired slowly.  
  
"Of course not," she answered, sighing. Apparently Ron didn't catch what was just happening here, so once the two had excused themselves from them, she started to lead Ron towards the Gryffindor House, which would be empty right now, since classes had resumed once again.  
  
"You don't seem too happy about coming here," Ron observed, as they walked.  
  
Hermione sighed. "I am happy to be back. It's just that I'm coming back after such a long time that I'm not sure if I remember everything that well. And besides, I've got a lot on my mind," she admitted, suddenly realizing they were nearing the portrait of the Fat Lady.   
  
"Like your kids," he murmured. Before Hermione had a chance to reply, however, the Fat Lady had spotted them, who exclaimed gleefully, "Oh my lucky stars, I thought I'd never see you two again."  
  
"Hi," Hermione stated politely.  
  
"This is the Fat Lady?" Ron muttered in her ear.  
  
"Don't tell me you've forgotten me, Mr. Weasley," the Fat Lady remarked sharply. Then her face softened, as if recalling something. "Oh dear, do forgive me. I completely forgot."  
  
Ron smirked at her. "That's all right. Now could you please let us in."  
  
"Not without the password," she said cheekily.   
  
"Fairy lights," Hermione announced. The Fat Lady grinned at her as the portrait swung open, revealing a large hole.  
  
"After you," Ron requested. She rolled her eyes at him, lifted her robes and crawled into the hole, Ron close at her heels. Once they entered the common room, Ron was hit with a sudden pang in the head. Wincing he clutched his head, and rubbed it gently.  
  
Hermione noticed his agony and asked worriedly, "Ron, are you all right?"  
  
"Don't know," he grumbled, as he continued to massage it, but the pain wouldn't go away. Shaking her head, Hermione moved his hands aside. Placing both her hands on either side of his head, she started to gently massage him.   
  
"Feeling better?" she queried, continuing with her movements.  
  
"Loads," he murmured, locking eyes with her. Suddenly, he felt as though she was doing it for too long and grabbed her arms quickly. Startled, she released him and took a step back.  
  
"Sorry `Mione," Ron said softly.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and gestured towards the room where she and Ron had shared during their seventh year. "Would you like to see your bedroom?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow," Ron breathed, completely spellbound. "I lived here," he muttered, trailing his fingers across the velvet blanket. Hermione nodded her head and sat down on the bed, gently taking in the unforgettable room. Everything looked the same since she had last been here.   
  
After her graduation, as a sign of courtesy to her, Professor Dumbledore had informed her that the Head Boy and Head Girl bedroom would no longer be used but they would be building another room for them. So now five years later, nothing in the room had changed much, except everything was much dustier. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts, that she didn't notice Ron move across the room and stand next to the window.  
  
Rubbing her eyes quickly, she went to join him, who was busy staring out the window. "Like the view?" she asked, leaning against the windowsill.  
  
He nodded his head, as his gaze shifted, suddenly resting upon the couple that was walking in the Hogwarts ground.  
  
"Is that Harry with my sister?" he asked, squinting his eyes to get a better look.   
  
Glaring against the sun, Hermione observed the two young people walking and holding hands. She nodded her head and was just about to ask Ron to leave the window because she wanted him to marvel at the sight of the bathroom, when she heard him gasp. "What is it?" she questioned urgently.  
  
"Harry's kissing Ginny," he stated, pointing at them.  
  
Hermione let out a low laugh. Apparently Ron didn't remember that they had been a couple at school and was totally unaware that Ginny still had strong feelings for his best friend. She knew Harry wanted to be the one to tell him about his relationship with Ginny, so choosing her words carefully, she remarked, "You don't mind, do you?"  
  
Ron tore his gaze off them and looked straight at her. "Should I?" he replied quietly.  
  
She didn't respond and busied herself with twirling her hair. Ron sighed and turning away from her, he leaned against the window to got a better look at the room. "Something the matter?" she queried gently. He was silent for a while before answering slowly, "Something very special happened between us here, didn't it?"  
  
Hermione took in a deep breath. How did he know about that? No one had ever told her that he could remember things from different times of his memory. So hoping to keep a calm tone, she answered, "What makes you say that?"  
  
He looked at her, his face intent. "Every time I look at this room, I think of you."  
  
She gasped slightly and gripped onto the windowsill for support. Ron didn't realize how close to the truth he was. She was just about to say something to get his mind off that thought, when the bedroom door flew open, revealing a disheveled McGonagall.  
  
"Mr. Weasley. Ms. Granger. Come quick! Dumbledore and the rest of the wizards have discovered the spell to cure Ron!"   
  
*** 


	24. Remember: Memoria

Disclaimer: Do you actually believe I could imagine something as brilliant as Harry Potter? J.K Rowling, however, has the talent. 

CHAPTER XXIV: REMEMBER: MEMORIA

"What do you mean they found it?" Hermione questioned, gripping Ron's arm tightly. 

"Ms. Granger, did you not hear what I just said? Albus and the other members of the wizard's council have found the spell to make Ron's memory come back," Professor McGonagall replied breathlessly, hurriedly straightening her askew hat and disheveled robes. 

"Heaven Merlin! Hermione, did you hear McGonagall? They've found the cure," Ron shrieked happily, pulling Hermione into a warm embrace. There was suddenly a pounding of footsteps and Harry and Ginny, both red in the faces, burst through the door. 

"What happened?" Harry asked urgently. 

"We saw Professor McGonagall rushing into the school and we thought something really important's happened. What is it?" Ginny inquired. 

"Ms. Weasley, Professor Dumbledore has found the cure that will cure your brother," she informed gently. 

"Oh my lucky stars," Ginny squealed, hugging Harry quickly. Pretty soon all four friends were hugging each other, with sheer joy, while Professor McGonagall shook her head disapprovingly. 

Once they had quieted down, she began, "Now that you four are all calm and relaxed I must tell you to come to the Ministry at once, where Dumbledore and some of his fellow assistants will meet you there. From there, he will tell you what happens next. Do I make myself clear?" 

The four of them nodded their heads, as if they were back in Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration classroom and they had just finished hearing her lecture. She smiled at them, her eyes filling with tears. "It's so wonderful to see all four of you again. Brings back such memories." She paused and dabbed at her eyes. Then, she continued, "I suggest you leave immediately before the students start to disperse from their classrooms." 

"Of course, Professor McGonagall," Hermione stated, leading the way downstairs. Before Ron left, however, he scanned the room slowly. He knew that just in a few hours all his memories would come flooding back and somehow, the only thing he wanted to know was what was so special about this room that forced him to immediately think of Hermione. He would just have to wait. Sighing to himself, he slowly followed them out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where's Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked the minister's secretary. 

"He's inside with the Minister, but Ms., I don't think you can go in," the timid secretary spoke, but she was completely ignored as Hermione hurriedly rushed towards the door and threw it open, quickly followed by the rest of them. 

Once they had departed from Hogwarts they had directly apparated to the Ministry. They hadn't stopped to visit the Burrow for Minerva had informed them that Sirius and the rest of the Weasleys would be joining them there. Thus, Ron had thought it would be best if they went to see Dumbledore first. But when they opened the door, however, they were shocked to find a dozen different wizards and witches sitting around a huge table, amongst them including Dumbledore, the current Minister. In the corner were seated Sirius Black and the Weasleys. 

"Professor Dumbledore, we came as soon as we had heard," Harry informed the aged wizard. After five years, Harry's certain respect for the wizard hadn't left, and even now he was certain Dumbledore was reading him like an open book. 

Dumbledore smiled at them. "I'm glad you did, Harry," he answered hoarsely, as he stood up and brought four chairs into the air. "Please take a seat," he politely stated, gesturing towards them. They uncertainly seated themselves, since in the presence of so many highly experienced wizards made them nervous. 

Ron, on the other hand, was too impatient for formalities or discipline. He began impatiently, "Listen, Professor McGonagall told us that you have found the cure to my problem. Now where is it?" 

"Ron, be patient," Hermione hissed at him, but Dumbledore waved away her remark. 

"It's quite alright, Ms. Granger. Mr. Weasley has every right to be frustrated with our delay." 

"You're damn right, I'm frustrated. You told us you have the cure, so why aren't you telling me?" he demanded furiously. 

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "It's not that simple, Ron. There are certain rules that must be carried out in order for the spell to have an affect." 

"So what's taking you so long?" Ginny insisted, squeezing her brother's hand firmly. 

Dumbledore sighed and sank weakly into his chair. "Ms. Weasley, we have worked day and night looking for the right spell that would bring back the memory of Mr. Weasley. There is a Reverse Charm that would have worked in normal conditions, but since Mr. Weasley's wand did not perform the Obliviate charm, we didn't have a spell to fix it. Then, just now looking through all the books that have ever existed we found the spell, which was created by Rupert the Great, back in the early 100's. Apparently, his wife completely forgot about who she was or where she came from. And after endless work, he finally found the cure, the cure which hasn't been used in the longest time." 

"Which would be?" Hermione inquired, leaning towards them eagerly. History always interested her, and she wanted to know what it was. 

Dumbledore looked at her, his blue eyes flickering with old age. He began slowly, "The spell is _ Memoria _."

"_ Memoria _?" Sirius repeated, scratching his head. 

Mrs. Weasley turned to face her husband. "I've never heard that one before." 

"That's because it hasn't been used in such a long time," Bill explained to his mother. 

"So what are we waiting for?" Ron started, getting up and towering over the old wizened wizards. "Let's perform the spell and make me remember my past." 

"Ronald, we can't just do it immediately. First of all, we need to gather a huge crowd, around 500-100 people," Dumbledore began. 

"Why?" Charlie inquired. 

"Because only with witnesses can the spell be carried out," he answered quickly. "Secondly, we need someone to perform the spell on you. And the way this spell is performed, does not, and I repeat does not, involve a wand." 

"Then how does the person perform the spell?" Hermione queried. 

"The spell is carried out by placing their hand over the one who needs to be cured and then whispering the charm," he explained thoughtfully. 

"So anyone can do it, right?" Harry remarked, getting up too. 

Dumbledore shook his head. "It has to be someone very close to the person. Someone so close to him, that he is only safe with that person." He paused and scanned the expectant people, waiting for him to continue. "And I know who that person is," he finished quietly. Apparently everyone, including the person Dumbledore was directing this particular statement to, knew who it was. Everyone except Ron, but that didn't bother him. In fact, he hoped it would be who he thought it was. Sighing, Hermione stood up, brushing her bangs off her head. "I'll do it," she offered, avoiding Ron's scrutinizing gaze. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A few days later, Ron nervously fidgeted in his chair, while scanning the crowd of people. At least a thousand wizards and witches, young and old, had gathered in the field, directly in front of the Shrieking Shack, in order to witness a scene that hadn't taken place in at least 2000 years. 

When Dumbledore had first announced that this was going to take place, he was totally ecstatic. But now, under the watchful eyes of so many people, anticipating a miracle, he felt as though he was making a terrible mistake. He felt even worse when he couldn't find Harry, Ginny, or to make matters even more terrible, Hermione. He wanted Hermione to be by his side, but she was probably talking with Dumbledore. 

Ron had just about given up hope and was about to give up on the whole idea, when he spotted Harry fighting his way through the crowd, leading a redhead female, who was clutching onto the hands of two children, one of them looking oddly familiar. He suddenly realized it was Jason, Hermione's son. The girl with him was probably his twin sister, Kelly, whose hair fell in the same curls as Hermione's did. Catching Ron's eye, the avid 5-year-old waved at him. Ron grinned back at him and waved back; glad to know that the youngster didn't know why he was here. 

He turned away from him, just in time to see Hermione making her way up the platform. She gave him a small smile and sat next to him. "Ready for this?" she asked nervously, wringing her hands. 

Ron grinned at her nervousness. "Glad to know I'm not the only one nervous," he teased gently. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Now's not the time to make jokes, Ron. Don't you realize that if I don't succeed, I've failed you? That means you won't get your memory back," she pointed out. 

"Hey," Ron began, tilting her chin up by his hand and forcing her to look into his eyes. "No matter what you do, I'm still going to be proud of what you've done for me." 

She gave him a small smile and mouthed, "thank you." Just then, Dumbledore followed by the Minister approached them. 

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, I assume you both are ready," the Minister inquired, fixing them with a pointed look. 

Hermione looked at Ron and nodded her head. "Well then, Albus, I'm going to announce that Ms. Granger is now going to perform the spell," the Minister informed him. 

Dumbledore nodded his head and with a last look at the two of them, he mouthed, "good luck," and departed from the platform. The Minister, meanwhile, was announcing that Hermione Granger was about to perform the spell on Ronald Weasley, who with Harry Potter, had returned to the wizarding world after five years. "And now I give to you, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley," he shouted, as he joined Dumbledore with the rest of the spectators. 

Hermione took a deep breath and stood in front of Ron. "Get up, Ron," she said, offering him a hand. He accepted it and looked at her expectantly. She smiled at him. "Relax," she instructed him, and gently massaged his tense shoulders. 

"I am relaxed," he replied, hoping his voice sounded calm. She smirked at him and whispered, "Ready?" 

"Been ready for a long time," he murmured back. With that, Hermione took another deep breath and gently placed her small hand over his chest and whispered, "_ Memoria! _

She heard the gasps from the audience and the ripple of murmurs taking place, but everything was drowned out, as she was only capable of hearing Ron's muffled gasp. Closing her eyes, she placed her head onto his chest, not removing her hand from his heart, and she saw…saw things that she'd never seen and things she herself was part of. Stifling a gasp, Hermione felt herself lurch into Ron's mind, witnessing things that were part of Ron's life. 

She saw him as a small redhead little baby slowly taking his first steps. She saw him as a toddler, struggling with his ABC's and 123's. She watched as he entered school and entertained himself by teasing little girls. She witnessed Ron winning first prize in flying the broomstick with the most skill. All this time, she felt Ron's body growing stronger, stronger than when she had started of, which had been a body without a memory. But she couldn't stop now for she had to continue. 

Finally after ages, she finally saw Ron entering Hogwarts. Hermione saw images flying by, ranging from the time she first met Ron and Harry till their first Yule Ball. After that, there were more pictures of she and Ron together, and somewhere she could feel Ron's emotions raging out from his heart. She could distantly hear someone telling her to stop or she would kill herself, but she ignored it. She was doing this for Ron, and there was no turning back. She could feel her own strength leaving her, but heaving in another deep breath, she carried on. Finally, she came to the last day before Ron left school, and she could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks. Closing her eyes, another million pictures swarmed by, as she heard Ron groan in pain, inside his head and outside. The last picture she saw before stumbling away from him was a flash of blue light, and a tall redhead reaching towards a raven-haired boy. Grabbing his hand and enclosing a small object in his fist, everything went black. 

Muffling her cries, she pulled herself away from him. Hermione didn't realize that he had been gripping her waist tightly, but after releasing him, he staggered and fell down. 

With wide eyes, she looked at the audience, speechless in amazement. Ginny was gripping onto the hands of her kids, who were looking at her in utter disbelief. Harry was looking at her spellbound while her own parents were staring at her as if they didn't know her. Dumbledore, himself, was in a state of shock. He hadn't imagined the spell to be this strong. Hermione tore her gaze off the crowd, as her puffed up eyes traveled towards the figure lying limply on the ground. 

"Ron," she gasped, rushing to his side and kneeling down. He seemed unconscious, but she couldn't exactly tell since he was lying facedown. Gingerly turning him, she placed his head in her lap and cradled him. 

"Ron," she whispered again, brushing away the mop of hair falling over his head. She was met with no response, as the audience watched and waited, deathly quiet. "Ron, don't leave me," she sobbed, bringing her head down and kissing his closed eyes gently. "I can't live without you," she ended, chocking back a sob. 

She was silently crying to herself, when she heard Ron mumble, "Mione." Startled, she lifted her tear-stained face, and gazed at his face imploringly. Slowly his eyelids fluttered open and his sparkling blue eyes met her brown ones. "Ron," she said in a low voice, almost afraid to hurt him. He was silent for a moment, looking at her with wide-open eyes, before replying hoarsely yet clear enough for her to understand "Don't ever leave me again." 

Hermione stifled a laugh as she enveloped him in another warm hug, glad to know that after five years he was back in her arms. 

*** 


	25. Revealing The Past

Disclaimer: Still don't own it… sigh. I don't think I ever will, because J.K Rowling isn't going to get rid off it that easily.  
  
CHAPTER XV: RETELLING THE PAST  
  
Ron didn't know how to react but to just wrap his arms around the person who gave him a huge hug. It seemed that the minute Hermione had helped him up; everyone seemed to have attacked him, hoping for a chance to give him a hug. Tears were flowing from everyone's eyes, while people kept shooting him with questions. But, he was too numb to respond; his mind wasn't working quite well at the moment.   
  
All he was aware of, however, was that he refused to release his grip over Hermione's hand, and she wasn't showing any indications of wanting to let go of him. Thus, whenever a new person would come to greet him, he would hug them, while gripping tightly onto her hand. But, when Harry came to meet him, his face was streaked with tears, and the very sight of him brought such a strong feeling to Ron that he didn't want to let go of Harry, who was closely followed by an equally grief-stricken Ginny.  
  
"It's good to see you, mate," Harry mumbled in his ear, while they embraced warmly.  
  
"Same to you," Ron whispered back.  
  
"Ron, would you like anything?" Dumbledore inquired politely. Ron looked at him dazed as if seeing him for the first time.  
  
"No thank you, Professor Dumbledore. I really don't feel like drinking anything right now," Ron replied, while sinking into a chair and pulling Hermione into the chair next to him. She smiled at him reassuringly, causing shivers to run up his spine. It seemed like ages ago since he'd last kissed those full lips and he was eager to do it again.   
  
But, there was something that had to be done before he could spend some time alone with her, for just then the supposed Minister of Magic declared, "Good, Mr. Weasley. If you are ready and fully recovered, the world, including myself would like to know where you and Mr. Potter have been for the past five years."  
  
"Five years?" Ron echoed and glanced at Harry. "You didn't tell them what happened to us?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at him.  
  
Harry shook his head. "I thought it would be best if you'd wake up and then we'd tell."  
  
Ron smiled to himself. Typical Harry behavior! Leave the talking to Mr. Weasley. Well, in that case, there was no time to lose. Taking a deep breath, and squeezing Hermione's hand tightly, just to remember that she was at his side, Ron began his story.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
FIVE YEARS AGO…  
  
Ron ducked expertly as Harry threw his spear at him, during battle training. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his own knife and started to lash at Harry with such determination and skill, it would be hard to believe that they were only 17-years-old, merely helping experienced wizards and fighters in defeating the Dark side. Harry didn't think twice. Grabbing his wrist, he twisted his arm and shoved him to the ground. Ron groaned as he fell, while the rest of the audience cheered at the magnificent display of fighting.   
  
Harry grinned at him and offered him a hand. "You okay there, Ron?" he asked anxiously, yet with a hint of smugness.   
  
Ron smirked back at him. He would get even with him all right. "Sure I am. Thanks for asking." Saying so, he accepted his offered hand and with all his force, pulled him down as well.   
  
The crowd of young boys laughed, while their instructor, Warren clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "This isn't a time of playing around, boys. You should be worried about what'll happen if they do attack."  
  
"Awww c'mon, Warren. Give us a break. We've been training for the past six weeks," Ron complained, as he stood up, wiping off the droplets of sweat forming on the back of his neck.  
  
"Still," Warren replied firmly. "You need all the practice you can get. Now the both of you go clean up while I deal with the next pair. Thomas, Finnigan. You're up." Harry and Ron gathered their things and headed for the lake, where they would go to freshen up.  
  
"Heard from Hermione lately?" Harry queried, splashing water on his face.  
  
Ron nodded his head as he dove off a rock. His red hair gleaming, he surfaced to the top and began, "Hermione wrote to me a couple days ago. I'm expecting a letter any minute."   
  
Harry grinned, as Ron sank back into the bottom. When he resurfaced, his broad chest gleaming in the sunlight, Harry continued, "How is she?"  
  
Ron sighed dreamily and floated on his back. "She's fine. She was just telling me how she finished yet another book in the library. Honestly, she finds time to do everything." He sighed again and swam towards the bank. "I guess that's just one of the reasons I love her," he murmured as he lay down on the sand.  
  
Harry smiled to himself as he joined him. "You must really love her," he remarked softly as he crossed his arms behind his head and lay down.  
  
"Yea, I do." Ron rolled over and digging in his robes for at least an eternity, he pulled out the compass Hermione had given him before he'd left. He unclasped the lock and gazed at the lovely picture inside. God, how he loved that face…that simple yet wonderful face. He must have been looking at it for too long for Harry cleared his throat. "Ahem."  
  
Ron looked at him, with a dazed expression on his face. "You've forgotten that I'm still here," he reminded him.  
  
Ron's face cleared and gave a small laugh. "Don't worry mate. Just had to look at her face for some time."   
  
They were quiet for a while, as everyone around them, remained absorbed in their own little activities. Warren was still busy practicing with the seventh-years, while on another side; Dumbledore was engaged with some professors from schools around the world. From far off, he could see some youngsters practicing different spells, which were useful in battle, on each other. Somehow by looking at all this brought a pang in Ron's heart.   
  
Who would have thought that at such a young age that kids would be fighting alongside the greatest wizards in the world in destroying Voldemort? And yet, here he was along with Harry, his best friend and the Boy Who Lived, battling their way through survival. He suddenly realized that he was silent for too long, so he began, "Harry?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"What you thinking about?"  
  
He sighed and pushed his glasses up. "Thinking about Ginny and how our life would be right now if I wasn't in this mess," he confessed lamely and ran his fingers through the smooth sand.  
  
"Oh," Ron replied. So he wasn't the only one who thought about how life would be like if they weren't here right now. He suddenly found himself dozing off, while lazily fingering the compass, when all of sudden, someone gripped his shoulders tightly and starting shaking him awake.  
  
"Go away" he grumbled, pushing the person away. "Let me rest."  
  
"No, Ron. There isn't any time. It's an emergency," the voice answered urgently, as he continued to push him awake.  
  
Ron's mind suddenly snapped open as he bolted up and glanced meaningfully at the disturber. "What is it?" he asked Harry.   
  
Harry's voice was almost inaudible. "It's begun."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
People were screaming incantations, people were dying after each curse struck, people were struggling to reach safety, but Ron didn't have any concern for them. He needed to find Harry. Fighting his way against the crowd that was heading in his direction as the Death Eaters continued to attack, Ron struggled to look for Harry or even Dumbledore for that matter.   
  
When he'd got stuck up while trying to get rid of a herd of Dementors, he'd somehow lost contact with Harry. He quickened his pace and started to call out his name, but was met with no response. Night was falling and it was difficult to make out any figure. Muttering, "Lumos," his wand lit up, allowing him a clear look of his path.   
  
He had been walking for quite some time before he finally found Harry and Dumbledore fighting side-by-side against…Voldemort. He took in a deep breath as he got his first glimpse of the Dark Lord. Harry had provided him with details, but he'd never actually formed a proper picture. But, now after seeing him for the first time, Ron suddenly realized how scared Harry must have felt at the age of 14, coming face-to-face with him. Ron wanted to stop in his tracks and turn back, but his feet had other plans. All he knew was that he was screaming, "Harry!"   
  
Harry turned away from Voldemort, and their eyes met. "Ron, get back," he yelled, when taking opportunity of his diversion, Voldemort aimed a blow at him. Harry flew back at least five feet and landed in a heap at the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Harry, no," Ron cried, rushing to his side. "You okay?" he asked anxiously as he helped a shaky Harry to his feet.  
  
"Think so," he muttered. He still seemed to be in a state of shock, when he remembered, "Dumbledore," he gasped. Grabbing Ron's hand, he pulled him along towards Dumbledore and Voldemort, who were busy saying their final words to each other.  
  
"Any last words, Albus?" Voldemort hissed, as Nagini wrapped herself around his shoulders. He held two wands in his hands, his and Dumbledore's.  
  
"Oh no," Ron moaned.   
  
"You won't get away with this, Tom," Dumbledore answered, almost coolly.  
  
Voldemort smiled maliciously, his eyes gleaming with anger. "Oh yes I can, Albus. With you gone there will be no one who can stop me killing off Potter, here. Without you, the entire wizarding world is at a loss." He raised his wand. "Good bye, Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"No," Ron screamed, but he wasn't the only one who yelled the next incantation. His voice blended with Harry's, as they both moved in front of Dumbledore and shielding him against Voldemort's curse, they yelled together, "Avada Kedavra." There was a bright flash of green light before Ron's eyes and everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron awoke with a start and groaned. His entire body was aching from the previous blows and curses he'd received during the war. Moaning again, he tried to get up, but it was met with no avail. Blackness was completely around him, even when he opened his eyes. He then realized what had happened; he was wearing a blindfold. He tried moving his arms but they were tied up as well. Cursing under his breath, he made himself sit up in an upright position and bumped into another breathing figure.  
  
"Hey," he said, apparently shocked. "Who's there?"  
  
"Ron, is that you?"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief; upon knowing Ron was with him, as well. "Yes, it's me. Do you have any idea where we are?"  
  
"Absolutely no clue. Are your eyes blindfolded as well?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ron groaned. He was tired, hungry, cold, blindfolded and apparently wandless. At this rate, they were two helpless blind boys, who had no clue where they were or any idea how long they had been tied up.   
  
"Harry, how long have we been here?"  
  
He was just about to reply, when there came the pounding of hurried footsteps, which increasingly became louder and louder until they came to a halt near them.  
  
"Open the door," a cold voice instructed.   
  
There was a sound of rustling of the keys and the door swung open. Ron held his breath as the newcomers entered the room.  
  
"Take off their blindfolds," the deathly voice commanded. Ron felt the presence of an intruder near him, as he started to take off his blindfolds. He struggled against his reach, and was immediately received with a cuff on the ear. He sucked in his breath as the blindfold was removed from his eyes. Shielding against the uncustomary light, his sharp blue eyes quickly made out a short figure wearing a hood standing before them.  
  
"Who are you and what are we doing here?" Ron demanded.   
  
The hooded man smiled from underneath the hood, revealing a row of unusually white teeth. "The question, Mr. Weasley, is not what are you doing here. It is why you are here?"  
  
"How did you know I'm a Weasley?" he questioned angrily. He didn't trust this man one bit.  
  
"Judging from the color of your hair, I can strictly assume that you are one. Isn't that correct, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry glared at him. He wanted to spit in his face, even though he had know idea what he had done wrong. And yet, the man seemed strangely familiar, but he couldn't make the connection quick enough, since his mind was in a haze. So he repeated Ron's question. "Who are you?"  
  
"Funny, you should ask that," the man replied, turning away from them, causing his cloak to swish in their faces. "I would have thought you'd recognize me from the last time we'd met."  
  
"Which would have been?"  
  
"Three years ago," the man answered.  
  
"Well, I don't know you, so would you please let us go," Ron pleaded anxiously.  
  
The man, however, ignored his comments. "Maybe this will help you," he stated slowly, and much to their surprise, he lifted off his cloak from his head, so they could get a clear look at his face. With that, he also revealed to them his metallic arm.  
  
"Pettigrew," Harry gasped.   
  
Peter Pettigrew, servant to the Dark Lord, smiled at him. "Yes, Harry. It is I."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ron remarked, completely astonished.  
  
"I would think that you would know the answer to that question," he replied, deathly calm.  
  
"Why weren't you fighting with the rest of the Death Eaters and Dementors?" Ron queried.  
  
"My master didn't think he needed me. I had much more important matters to deal with," he informed them.  
  
"Yea, like staying out of trouble," Ron murmured out of the corner of his mouth, while Harry snorted.  
  
Pettigrew inhaled deeply and took such a sudden step towards them, that Ron backed away slightly. Lowering his body towards his face, he hissed, "Laugh now, Weasley, but when my master finds out that I've captured the famous Harry Potter and his sidekick, Ronald Weasley, then we'll see who'll laugh."  
  
"What's the matter, Scabbers? Scared to say your own master's name. What's wrong with saying Voldemort? Too afraid of inflicting humiliation on the Dark Lord?" Ron shot back. He instantly regretted saying that, for at that moment, Pettigrew raised his metallic hand and slapped him across the face.  
  
"Hey," Harry yelled angrily. Yelling at them was acceptable. Inflicting pain on his friend was totally inappropriate.   
  
"And you, Potter. I suggest you behave around me or you're going to end up just like your father did," Peter said, spraying him with spit. He got up to his full height and glowered at his captives.  
  
"When my master returns, he will be extremely pleased at what I've done."  
  
"Your master's probably behind the bars an Azkaban prison cell right now. Dumbledore wouldn't have wasted any time in doing so," Harry remarked furiously. Ron was still seething after the blow he'd received and across his freckled cheek a huge bruise was forming.   
  
Peter sighed. "True." He started to walk towards the door, closely followed by his companion, who'd remained hidden in the shadow. Once he reached the entrance, however, he stopped and turned towards them. "But let's just say, this is an Azkaban for you and this place won't get any better." With that, he flicked out his wand, mumbled a quick spell and they were free. Taking advantage of this opportunity, Ron lunged for him, but he'd already disappeared.  
  
"That son of a-" Ron stopped mid-air in his curse, and sat back down.   
  
"Cursing won't get us anywhere, Ron," Harry reminded him.  
  
"Thanks for that little advice, Harry," Ron replied sarcastically.  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. Ron was obviously in a bad mood, and his bruise wasn't helping either. He heard Ron say, "I wish I had my wand."  
  
Startled at this sudden comment, Harry quickly shot his hands into his pockets, in sheer desperation of finding his wand. It was met with no avail. "Shit. Peter has our wands."  
  
"Wow, Harry. Whoopee-do! Took you long enough to realize that we're apparently wandless."  
  
"Shut up, Ron."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
The two boys grinned at each other. No matter what would happen, they would remain the best of friends.  
  
"Did they take anything besides your wand?" Harry asked.   
  
"No, I don't think-oh, bloody hell," Ron remarked. He hurriedly searched into his pockets.  
  
"What're you looking for?"  
  
"This," he replied and held up the compass Hermione had given him.  
  
"Oh," Harry said slowly. He waited as Ron opened it and looked at the picture, lost in thought. He was happy his two friends were finally together, but he just wished he had a memory of Ginny to hold onto.   
  
"Hey Ron."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"What do you think Dumbledore told Hermione and Ginny about our disappearance?"  
  
He looked up from the photograph, a small smile creeping on his face. He seemed to be in thought, when he shrugged his shoulders. "No idea. I wonder how Hermione would react after we don't turn up."   
  
Harry was about to state his own opinion about what Hermione would say, when the door to their room opened and a stooped figure came inside, carrying a small tray. Scrambling to their feet, Ron said in what he hoped to be a calm voice, "What do you want?"  
  
The figure trembled; he wasn't much like his master. "I came to give you food." He gently placed the tray down, which had two pieces of meager-looking bread and a bowl of soup. As he was placing it down, Ron looked at Harry over his shoulders. Their eyes met and Harry knew what he was thinking. Without a second thought, Harry grabbed the weak man's shoulders and pushed him against the wall. Ron dug into the stranger's pockets, pulled out a small sharp knife and placed it against his throat.   
  
The stranger's lower lip trembled. "Please don't hurt me. I'm merely obeying orders," he whimpered.  
  
"We're not going to hurt you," Harry murmured in his ear, gripping his shoulders firmly. "We just want to ask you a few questions. You think you can answer them." The stranger nodded his head mutely.  
  
"Good. Now how long have we been here?" Ron inquired.  
  
"Three days."  
  
"Where are we?"   
  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you. My master would kill me if he found out I'd betrayed him."  
  
"Look he won't find out. Now can you please tell us where we are?" Ron continued, as he threateningly dug the blade deeper into his skin. The stranger shut his eyes and shook his head.  
  
Ron cursed slightly. "Damn you. If you don't tell, I swear I'll put this knife into your goddamn throat."  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mr. Weasley," a voice spoke up from behind him.  
  
Harry released his hold over the stranger and stumbling away from Ron, he cowered behind Peter, who had brought with him many more people, whose faces were hidden beneath their hoods.  
  
"You're back," Ron spat bitterly.  
  
Peter smiled at him. "You're going to be seeing me for quite sometime. Might as well get used to it."  
  
"You know people will start looking for us," Harry pointed out.  
  
Peter continued to smile through his reply. "It has already been confirmed that both of you are dead. There has already been a funeral for the two of you at Hogwarts."  
  
"What?" Harry shrieked, taking a step forward.  
  
"You don't believe me. And I must say, you two have a remarkable taste in women."  
  
"You stay the hell away from Hermione, or I'll-" Ron's face was a mixture of anger and fury.  
  
"You'll do what, Mr. Weasley. Kill me?" Peter's pointed eyes were fixated upon the redhead's.  
  
Ron took in a deep breath and stole a glance at Harry, who shook his head. He knew he shouldn't mess with Peter, so he murmured, "Nothing."  
  
"Good," Peter clapped his hands. He turned to the people around him. "Get Mr. Potter and take him to the other wing."  
"What?" Ron yelled, making a grab for Harry, but the hooded men had already gripped Harry's arms tightly.  
  
"Where are you taking him?" he demanded.  
  
"Away from you," the hooded figure stated coldly.   
  
"Mr. Weasley, upon my master's orders, I have been told to keep you and Mr. Potter in separate rooms," Peter informed him, as they started to lead him away.  
  
"No you can't take him. I'm supposed to protect him," Ron declared, both the door was already closed shut.  
  
Ron started to pound his fists on the door, but was totally ignored. Once his fists were completely smeared with blood, he fell to the ground, sobbing. Who would have thought that his life would end up like this?" Leaning his head against the door, he cried himself to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
FOUR YEARS LATER…  
  
"Never ever do that again," Conner yelled, slapping a blow across Harry's face. Harry winced as he received yet another blow, in an attempt to escape. After four years of torture and pain, he'd had enough. Conner, the guard to his prison cell, had been handing him his food, when he'd grabbed his arm and twisted it. Thus, a fight had ensued and he was positive he was forming a black eye. Once Conner left, he crawled to the side of the cell, and knocked tentatively on the wall.  
  
"Ron, you there?" he whispered yet audible enough for him to hear.  
  
"I'm here, all right," Ron replied, limping towards the wall and slumping against the wall. "You okay, Harry?"  
  
"Not really. What day is it today?" Harry inquired through the barrier that prevented them from seeing each other.   
  
Ron turned to face the wall that he'd covered with tallies that indicated what day it was. "It's a Thursday, Harry." He grinned to himself, remembering how he and Harry had found out that even though Pettigrew had told them they would be as far away as possible, they'd ended up directly next to each other.  
  
"Oh." Harry seemed distracted, and was about to ask what was wrong when his door swung open. "Weasley, get up. You can join Potter now," Davies, his own guard announced.  
  
Ron stood up awkwardly; his foot was aching since the devastating kick he'd received from Davies, when he'd refused to cooperate. Limping towards him, Davies wrapped the blindfold around his eyes and led him out. After a long walk, even though the room was right next-door, Ron was shoved into Harry's cell and locked up, while Conner stayed on guard.  
  
"Wow," Ron gasped in amazement at Harry's black eye. "What happened?"  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "Isn't it obvious?"   
  
Ron smirked at him and joined him on the bench that was in his cell. "Conner again?"  
  
"Who else?" Harry sighed and leaned his head against the wall. "How's your leg?"  
  
"Bit better. Still have that terrible limp though." They started to talk to one another, occasionally bringing the past into their conversation. It had been four years since they'd seen anyone new and they would often make predictions to what profession each of their classmates would be doing once they'd graduated. But they would never bring up Hermione or Ginny's name; it was just too painful. Nonetheless, day became night and Ron was about to fall asleep, when Harry nudged his shoulder.  
  
"Go away Harry," he mumbled and faced the wall.  
  
"Ron, be quiet. Wake up quickly," Harry insisted.  
  
Ron groaned and turned to face his disturber. Honestly, Harry was always disturbing his beauty sleep. "What is it, Harry?"  
  
Harry gestured towards Conner, who was apparently fast asleep. "He's asleep," Ron whispered.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "No surprise there, but look at his pockets." Ron's eyes left his face and traveled down to his bulging robe pockets. Out of his pockets was dangling…"My wand," he gasped.  
  
"And mine," Harry added, leaning forward excitedly. He turned to the redhead, his emerald eyes gleaming in the dim light. "Think we can reach it?"  
  
Ron stared at the boy who'd grown up to be a young man in front of his very eyes. In fact, both of them had matured greatly over the past four years, but they'd never really acknowledged the fact that they'd changed over the years. But now, taking advantage of his size, Ron replied, "Yep."  
  
Very slowly, Ron approached the bar and stretched his arm through the bars. Harry cautiously joined him and watched as Ron's long arm very tentatively reached towards Conner's pockets. Ron grimaced slightly. He was sure that after he got the wands his arm would surely fall off. He slowly stood up on his tiptoes and leaned slightly further. His fingertips were groping empty space, when his fingers closed over the wands.  
  
"Yes Ron," Harry whispered happily, pumping his fist in the air. Ron grinned in spite of the dangerous situation he was in and slowly started to reel in his arm. Conner snorted and mumbled to himself, causing him to stifle a snicker. He was going to have more to celebrate with as well. They had their wands.  
  
"Finally," Harry cheered, gripping his wand tightly. "Oh, how I missed you."  
  
Ron shook his head. His best friend was rather attached to his precious wand. But, there were more important things to do. "Let's get the hell out of here," he stated, fingering his wand.  
  
Harry grinned at him. "Let's." Together they raised their wands and quietly chanted, "Alahomora." The prison cell door swung open and very carefully tiptoed past Conner and headed towards freedom.   
  
But when they left Harry's room, however, they were met with an even bigger surprise.  
  
"Harry, why does this place look strangely familiar?" Ron queried softly.  
  
Harry looked around at his surroundings in shock. He hadn't been here in a long time. "Ron, it's the Shrieking Shack," he whispered.  
  
"We've been so close to the wizarding world and we never knew it," Ron muttered, slapping his forehead in frustration.  
  
"Well, let's not waste anytime. C'mon." They quickened their pace and started moving down the hallway, in search of an exit. But they didn't meet an exit. Instead, they came face-to-face with Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Going somewhere?" he asked maliciously.  
  
Harry glared at him. "You've kept us for long enough, Peter and we're through from this place. You can't stop us now."  
  
"Oh can't I?" Peter clapped his hands and from far above came a deep rumbling.  
  
Ron smirked at him. "You've forgotten that we have our wands now." He held his up and dangled it in front of his face.  
  
Peter's face paled slightly, but he quickly regained his composure and declared, "Well, in that case, there's only one thing left to do." Saying so, he pulled out his own wand. "Let's duel."   
  
Pretty soon they were engaged in a deep battle against Peter. Despite the fact, that he was small, he was quite quick and knew more spells than the amount they knew together. Finally, exhausted, Ron felt himself giving up and received a huge blow, when Peter pointed his wand at him. He went flying and landed in a heap. Coughing, he stood up and brushed away the dirt in his eyes. He blearily made out Harry and Peter facing each other, both having the exact same expressions on their faces, to kill.   
  
"Looks like it's just you and me, Potter," Wormtail hissed.   
  
"I should have killed you when I had the chance," Harry replied stonily.  
  
"Well, that won't happen, because I'm going to kill you first," Wormtail pointed his wand and was about to chant the unforgivable curse, when Ron intercepted and yelled the first spell he could think of, "Obliviate."  
  
At that moment, Ron was hit with such a huge amount of force that he felt as though he was on fire. The next thing he knew, he was stumbling and then everything went black.  
  
*** 


	26. A Wonderful Moment

Disclaimer: Still don't it. Don't worry; one day J.K. Rowling will think that it's time to hand the honor to someone else. Let's say, someone like me.  
  
Author's Note: I felt as though my story was lacking any physical contact between Ron and Hermione. Thus, I decided to add, let's say, a little spice to the story. And this time I do provide details, for my cousin thinks it's the only way I'll be able to grow up faster if I write about it. So without further ado, I give to you,  
  
CHAPTER XXVI: A WONDERFUL MOMENT  
  
Ron happily walked down Diagon Alley, occasionally taking a swing at the Butterbeer he was tightly clutching onto. He was just coming from an enormous celebration hosted by all the Gryffindors he'd studied with. It had been a blast! Words simply failed him when he'd met up with all his old classmates. Five years were simply too long. He had a lot of catching up to do with his fellow friends. They'd talked, laughed, and had the time of their lives. Ron would have felt as if he was in heaven, but one thing, well not thing, but one person had been missing out on the festivities…Hermione.  
  
He didn't know why Hermione couldn't have joined them for the party. She had simply told Harry to inform him that due to the absence from her work, she had to make up for it by completing all the delayed files. Thus, she could not make it. At first, he'd been a little upset, but then he realized she'd have to make it up to him. After all, he needed to have some time alone with her. She was and hopefully still is his girlfriend.   
  
Feeling much better, he entered Gringotts bank. The goblins were out on their lunch break but the security goblin was patrolling the hallways. He politely asked if Hermione Granger was in. The goblin nodded his small head and toddled off. Smirking to himself, he headed in the direction of Hermione's office.   
  
She was bent over her writing pad, her fingers writing like fire, but her eyes were far away and tired. Her legs were crossed under her, resting on the chair, while her shoulders remained hunched. He imagined the muscles that would be aching her, once she came back to earth.   
  
She was wearing a skirt, a little leather skirt in blue that was hiked up at her thighs. Her black silk blouse was carelessly shoved up at the elbows. There was a thoughtful expression on her face and as Ron watched her work, his heart ached for her. And his loins…Ron licked his lips. He wanted to devour her completely. Inch by inch. It had been a long time since he'd last held her in his arms the way he had during their seventh year. And right now, that was all that mattered to him.  
  
What the bloody hell would he do if she walked out of his life? He could lock her up or carry her off. He could beg or threaten. He already knew he would do whatever he could to keep her in his life.  
  
Who had ever made him think that he would find some nice, pretty with simple tastes and a quiet life? Someone who would be content sitting at home while he worked? Who would have him and help him raise the household of children he badly wanted.  
  
But with Hermione, nothing was simple and nothing was quiet. She would never sit at home but would badger him incessantly. As for children… He didn't know how in Merlin's name he was going to get and keep a ring on her finger; much less ask her to help him make a family.  
  
Being in love with her left him helpless, made him stupid, brought him a kind of fear he'd never felt while fighting against Wormtail. Not fear for his life, but for his heart.  
  
As he watched her, she stopped writing, and lifted a hand to her neck for a quick, impatient rub. Her skirt hiked higher as she shifted. It took all his control not to lick his lips. She jotted down a few quick notes, and then pulling out her wand she muttered a quick spell. A moment later, her papers were being magically edited and then written onto new papers and would only stop if she told it do so.  
  
With a smile on his face and lust in his hear, he closed the door quietly at his back and locked it.  
  
She jumped like a rabbit when his hands came down on her shoulders. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to sit in a chair?"  
  
"Ron." She pressed a hand to her galloping heart. "You scared-Oh…" Her sigh was long and heartfelt as he massaged away the aches. "That's wonderful."  
  
"You're going to do permanent damage if you keep sitting like that all day."  
  
"I was planning on soaking in a hot tub for two or three days." She leaned into his hands.   
  
"What are you doing here, anyway? It's lunch break"  
  
"Ron, I had too much work to do." As the papers continued editing themselves, she closed her eyes. "I wanted to finish my work so I could spend some more time with you." She brought her hand up to one of his, skimming her fingers over it to the writs. "Harry said you were going over to his apartment after the party."  
  
"Didn't feel like it. Decided to drop by here for a visit."  
  
"How nice of you."  
  
He gave a little grunt as he continued to knead her muscles. "I know. Missed you like hell, `Mione. I really wish you could have come. Party wasn't the same without you-" He broke off and gave her shoulders a hard squeeze. "I don't know how you do it. One minute I'm thinking about getting you out of these clothes and the next I'm thinking about how you can work while I'm in the room." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "No notes."  
  
"You only think that because that's how you like me." Smiling, she tugged his hand around so that she could kiss it. She didn't know where she got the sudden courage to do that, but all her pent up emotions for him were starting to pour out. "You like me right where I am," she repeated. Turning his hand over, she pressed his lips to his palm. "I'm going to stay that way."  
  
She felt his fingers tense, then relax slowly as he spread them over her cheek. "I was watching you while you worked."  
  
A sudden ripple of thrill raced through her at the words and at the shimmer of desire she heard in them. "Were you?"  
  
"And thinking." His hands lid down over her breasts. "Fantasizing."  
  
Her head fell back against the chair. Her breath quickened. "About?"  
  
"The things I'd like to do with you."   
  
When she tried to shit in the chair to face him, he increased the pressure, held her still. Her dazzled eyes focused on her writing pad, which was nearing the end of her essay. She could still the ghost of herself there, and his hands moving.   
  
Dry-mouthed, she felt his fingers undo her buttons and saw the dark shadow of his fiery red hair as he pressed a hot mouth to her throat. She lifted a hand, hooked it around his neck as she tilted her head to offer more.  
  
"I can stop this in thirty seconds."  
  
He bit her lightly, just above the collarbone. "I'm not going to give you a chance to shut down."  
  
She laughed shakily, even as she lifted her other arm to capture him in a reverse embrace. "I didn't mean that."  
  
He would have laughed himself, but he'd stopped breathing. "I know what you meant."  
  
"But –" He slipped a hand under her skirt, and it was so sudden. Before she could gasp out in shock, he had driven her ruthlessly to the peak.  
  
"I watched you." Each word burned his throat as she poured into his hands. "I wanted you." Half crazed, he whipped her up again, pressing his face into her neck as her body shuddered. "Do you remember the first time I ever realized I was in love with you?"  
  
"What?" there was only this need he was ruthlessly building inside her again, a longing she'd felt after a long time. "Ron, please. Come home with me. I need-" This time she cried out as the third wave swamped her.  
  
"I wanted you then." In one violent move, he spun her chair around and dragged her to her feet, and her already weakened system went limp at what she read in his face. "Let me show you exactly what I wanted."  
  
This wasn't the Ron she remembered so well. This man with the fierce blue eyes and bruising hands wouldn't cuddle her; he would plunder. Whether or not she was prepared, he was showing her that reckless side of him, the one he reserved only for his enemies.  
  
In the moment he was staring at her, the look in his eyes hot and concentrated, she understood that excitement. He fisted a hand in her hair and yanked her against his body, which was like a rock, vibrating from within, as if from an erupting volcano. For that moment, there was only the strength and fury of the inevitable.  
  
His mouth burned over hers, his tongues diving deep, while his fee hand tugged the snap of her skirt fee. He wanted her ivory flesh. That heated silk, those alluring curves and taut muscles. Nothing mattered anymore. There was only here. Only now and only her.  
  
Shivery fingers of fear ran up Hermione's spine. She hadn't known what it was to be wanted this way. It was so huge, so violent and yet so glorious. Before, he had given her more than she had dreamed of, even if it had been their first time. But now, he seemed compelled to give her more than she had ever dared dream.  
  
Besides them, the quill stopped its scratching and dropped into a low hum. The thundering of her heart drowned the waiting sound out. The bright working lights overhead dimmed slightly as he took her hips and pressed her hard against him.  
  
"You make a ware inside me," he muttered roughly as his teeth scraped roughly down her throat. "There's no end. No peace from it. Say my name. I want to hear you say my name."  
  
"Ron." When his lips crushed down on hers again, he felt her breath it, warm, into his mouth. "Take me. Now." Her eyes fluttered, upon hearing herself say that. What was she thinking? She was in her office, for Merlin's sake.  
  
The wild need slammed into her so that her mouth was as turbulent, her hand as frantic. Dozen of tiny explosions burst inside of her body, merging into one huge tumult of sensation that battered, bruised and bewitched her. She was quivering for him and she couldn't stop. The power and pressure growing inside of her was unbearable. Her head was spinning as she brought her mouth to his bare shoulder, savoring the taste of his flesh. His busy hands had her bearing down with teeth and nails. His breath hissed in her ear as she reached down to curl impatient fingers around him.  
  
Confused and tangled phrases whirled in Ron's mind as he heard them burst from his lips to hang on the thick air as he fought to catch his breath. On an oath, he gripped her shoulders and hauled her back.  
  
Hermione's face was flushed, her chocolate eyes were glowing. He'd marked his skin and could see where his fingers had pressed. But the part of him that would have been shocked by his lack of care was far overshadowed. He saw signs that made her his. Signs that only he could cause to her.  
  
With a jerk of his head, he ran his fingers through her hair. The way he touched her brought new emotions burning in her throat. Naked, muscles bunched as if to fight, he looked so magnificent he dazzled her eyes.  
  
Then he looked at her, and the smile that had nearly formed on her face frozen into wonder.  
  
"No one makes you feel like this but me." The sound of his voice sent chills along her heated skin. She could only shake her head.   
  
"No one touches you like me." He took his hands from her shoulders and gripped the bodice of her chemise. "No one but me."  
  
"Ron-"  
  
He shook his head. He could feel her heart pounding under his hands, and his own chest was heaving. "Do you understand me?" Her eyes widened, as without thinking about the buttons, he ripped her bloused in half. "I want all of you."  
  
He pushed her back against the table, watching the play of stunned excitement over her face. Yes, he wanted to excite her and to shock her.  
  
His fingers dug into her skin as he lifted her. "Hold on to me," he instructed, but her fluttering hands slid off his arms. His fingers dug into her smooth flesh. "Listen to me, `Mione."  
  
She met his eyes then, and felt that wild whip of power. Drunk on it, she gripped his hair and wrapped her legs around him. When he plunged inside her, her body arched back, absorbing flash of heat. It was like being consumed from the inside out.  
  
She felt the cool surface of the table against her back, then his weight on her. She wanted more, so much more. Tightening her grip around him, she matched his fast rhythm, dragging his mouth back to hers so that they could echo the intimacy with their tongues.  
  
Ron lost himself then. Forgetting that he'd ever left this heavenly body, he desperately craved for more. Images flashed through his head, imagining what he would happen to him if he couldn't get more. He would go mad.  
And he did go mad.  
  
In a frenzy of moment, he dragged her farther onto the table, crushing papers, knocking aside empty cups, scattering quills. He couldn't take his eyes from his face, the way her eyes clouded, like fog over moss, the way her lips trembled with each gasping breath. There was a bloom on her skin now, a rose under glass. He was hammering himself into her, empowered by a rabid fury of emotion that had its razor-tipped around his throat.   
  
Too much, Hermione thought frantically. Never enough. The harsh lights fractured into rainbows that blinded her eyes. They seemed to arch around his head, but she didn't think of angels. His eyes were dark, so fiercely resembling a raging ocean during a vicious storm. Even as her own grew leaden, she refused to close them.  
  
She couldn't understand the words he murmured, over and over again. But, she understood those eyes. They were tearing each other apart, and yet they couldn't stop. The animal had taken over, and it had diamond-sharp claws and jagged teeth.  
  
There was nothing left but the sound of their mixed breathing, the solid slap of flesh against flesh and the heavy scent of wanting more.  
  
She felt his body grow rigid, felt the rippling muscles in the arms she gripped turn to stone. He groaned out her name as his eyes sharpened like daggers. When he poured himself into her, she cried out in triumph, the again in wonder as he drove her over that crumbling edge with me.  
  
Gods, he felt her vibrating beneath him, shuddering from the aftershocks. And there were tears mixed with the dew of sweat on her face. With breath still burning in his lungs, he levered himself on his elbows and shook his head. At the movement, she made a small, whimpering sound in her throat. Trying to find the gentleness that had always been so easy for him, he shifted their position and began to stroke her hair, her shoulders, and her back.  
  
Murmuring apologies, he cradled her like a child. "`Mione, I'm sorry. I hurt you. I must have hurt you. Don't cry."  
  
"I'm not crying." He could feel the tears fall even as she ran kisses over his face and throat. "Just tell me you love me, Ron."  
  
"I love you. Shh." He covered her mouth tenderly with his. "You know that."  
  
She pressed those shaky kisses to his cheeks, to his jaw. "You have to believe that I love you too." Tearing up again, she pressed her face to his shoulder. "Even now you don't believe me, Ron."  
  
"I believe you. You belong to me. I believe that."  
  
"You're everything I want." She relaxed against him.  
  
"No more tears?" She shook her head, as a small smile crept out from the corners of her mouth.  
  
He tilted her chin to search her face. "How badly did I hurt you?" Her eyes narrowed, and her smiled widened. "How badly did I hurt you?"  
  
"What?" Ron exclaimed. "You're not mad. But I took you on the table like a lunatic."  
  
"I know." She sighed and stretched her body. "But it was wonderful."  
  
"You liked it?" Ron asked, apparently amused.  
  
She smiled and kissed his cheek. "It was like being dragged off by some mad barbarian. I couldn't even understand what you were whispering. It was exciting." She paused and then added softly, "And frightening."  
  
"You were crying," he pointed out.  
  
"Ron." She touched a hand to his face. "You didn't just overpower me. You overwhelmed me. No one's ever made me feel like this."  
  
After another luxurious sigh, she glanced around the room. "I don't know how I'll work in here again."  
  
"Maybe it'll inspire you," he replied wickedly.  
  
"There is that," she answered lazily. "Surviving through such rough times, I'm sure you're well prepared."  
  
He grinned mischievously. "Absolutely."  
  
"Good." She ran her fingers over his still-gleaming chest. With a half-laugh, he caught her wrists. "Granger, wouldn't you rather pick this up in bed?"  
  
For an answer, she leaned over, letting her lips hover a breath away from his. The tip of her tongue darted out to trace the shape of his mouth, to dip teasingly inside, then retreat. Slowly she titled her head and ever so softly she tasted his lips and gently deepened the kiss.  
  
"Does that give you a clue, Weasley?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later, Ron lay in his Hermione's bed and lazily played with the curls of her hair. Her arm was draped around his waist as she rested her head on top of his chest. She shifted her position and murmured something.  
  
"What, Hermione?"  
  
"I was just saying you've got a very comfortable chest."  
  
Chuckling, he kissed the top of her head. "You're not so bad yourself." She hid her smirk before looking up at him. "Is that so?" He nodded his head and tugged at her earlobe.   
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Exhausted." Sighing, she rolled over and laid her head against the pillow. She was glad her children hadn't arrived back from the zoo with her parents. If they had, she would have never suggested that they come to her apartment for some private time. After the scene in her office, she would have thought that she wouldn't have the energy for anything more. But this time, it had been gentle, relaxing and almost refreshing. Sighing again, she wished nothing had ever come between them. She must have been looking quite depressed, because Ron asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"C'mon, you were obviously thinking about something," he informed her.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and ignored his statement. Part of her wanted to forget about what had happened after he'd disappeared. The other part of her wanted to tell him about her children…his children…their children.  
  
"Hello Hermione." She stared at him blankly. "What's wrong?" he inquired.  
  
Sighing again, she leaned on her elbow and cupped his face in her hands. "Ron," she began cautiously.  
  
He looked at her strangely before answering, "Yes."  
  
"There's something I need to tell you."  
  
"Okay," he replied slowly.  
  
"The boy you met that night when you came over to my apartment wasn't just my son. He's your son, as well."  
  
*** 


	27. Accepting Reality

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a goddess. I am not. Catch my drift?  
  
CHAPTER XXVII: ACCEPTING REALITY  
  
Ron felt as though he'd just been hit by an enormous hippogriff and the pain refused to go away. His eyes glazed over but blinking rapidly, his surroundings became clearer. He was lying in bed with Hermione, who was cupping his face between her hands. Not that he minded her touching him like that. But it was what she had just informed him that had caused his heart to fall to the pit of his stomach.  
  
Struggling to keep his voice steady, he said quietly, "What did you say?"  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and releasing Ron she replied, "Jason is your son. Kellie is your daughter, Ron."  
  
Ron looked at her strangely and then burst out of laughing. "Ha. Good one, Hermione. For a second there I thought you were telling the truth." Chuckling to himself, he threw the covers off and reached for his robes, expecting Hermione to do the same. Instead, she continued to look at him, her forehead creased in worry. Halting in the process of wearing his clothes, he stared at her. "You were joking…right?"  
  
She shook her head and clasping her hands together she answered, "Ron, please try to understand. My kids are your kids, as well."  
  
"What?" Ron yelped, while Hermione shushed him. Lowering his voice, he rambled, "What do you mean they're my kids, as well. We don't have kids. We couldn't have kids. We're not even married and we haven't even done it for five-" his voice faltered as the truth dawned him. "We did it five years ago," he finished meekly.  
  
Hermione sighed and nodded her head. "Ron, don't be mad."  
  
"I'm not mad," he mumbled. "But I need to sit down." He weakly collapsed onto her desk chair. He raked a hand through his hair and stared at the floor with intense interest. Hermione held her breath as he continuously ran his fingers through his hair and she was almost afraid he'd pull his hair out. After an eternity, he looked up at her and said in an awestruck voice, "`Mione, how is this possible? I mean, we only did it once."  
  
She looked at him in sympathy and crawling out of bed, she approached him and knelt at his side. "Ron, I know it's hard, but you've got to understand, we're in this together."   
  
"But why didn't anyone tell me about this? Harry at least?" he argued.  
  
"Ron, they couldn't. I couldn't," she whimpered.  
  
"But why, Hermione? Why?"   
  
"I just couldn't." She averted her face from his gaze and continued, pronouncing every word carefuly, "Do you know what would have happened if I had told you immediately that you and I had kids? Kids, who think their father is dead?"  
  
His blue eyes bore into her face, and once again she felt as though he was reading inside her very soul. "What makes you so sure they're even my kids?"  
  
"Because I haven't done it with anyone for five years," she reminded him and she suddenly realized there were tears rolling down her cheeks. She placed her hands over his and murmured, "Ron, please listen to me. Don't you want to have kids? Our kids?"  
  
He stared at her with a blank expression on his face and at first she thought he was lost in his own daydreams. Finally, he stood up abruptly, causing Hermione to stumble and fall back. Avoiding her eyes, he stammered, "I really should be going home. Mum's probably wondering where I am." He finished dressing, while Hermione silently cried to herself.   
  
He was just about to open her bedroom door, when Hermione asked in a strained voice, "Where are you going?"  
  
He looked at her tear-stained face and he had the sudden urge to wipe those tears away. Instead, he replied, "Need some time to think."  
  
She nodded dumbly and absent-mindedly traced her fingers across the design on the chair. He sighed when he realized it would be difficult for them to talk to one another after what she had just told him. Sighing again, he straightened his collar and finished, "I'll talk to you when I think I'm ready." Saying so, he left her bedroom.  
  
Hermione brushed away the urge of following him, even though she had no idea where he was going. Chocking back a sob, she stood up and tightened her bathrobes. She was just making the bed, when she heard her parents' voices, joined later by the excited voices of her children.  
  
"Hermione dear, we're home," her mother called from downstairs.   
  
"Mum, we had the greatest time," Kellie exclaimed happily, as she and Jason raced up the stairs to go tell their mother about all the fascinating Muggle and wizard animals they had seen at the zoo. Throwing open Hermione's bedroom door, they rushed in eager to tell her the wonderful details.  
  
They stopped dead in their tracks upon seeing their mum, crouched on the floor, her body trembling with the sobs that shook within her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry!" Ron yelled, bursting through Harry's apartment door. Ignoring the look he was receiving from an elderly lady, he slammed the door shut and headed for the kitchen.   
"Harry!" he called again, and this time got an answer.  
  
"Ron, you don't have to yell so loud. He's got ears," Ginny remarked, coming out of the kitchen, her hands covered with flour.  
  
"Ginny," Ron stammered. "What are you doing here?" He really didn't feel like talking to his sister about the problem he was facing. After all, Harry was a man and he also was his best friend, so he would know more.  
  
"I invited her," Harry replied, poking his head out of the doorway, a happy expression on his face. His face's features, however, softened after seeing Ron's glum face.  
  
"Ron, is something bothering you?" he asked kindly.  
  
Avoiding the question, he answered, "we need to talk." Gripping his arm tightly, he steered his best friend into the living room, followed by an equally concerned Ginny.  
  
"Ron, is everything all right?" she inquired, her brown eyes full of concern.  
  
Tight-lipped, Ron replied, "Stay out of this, Gin." She was about to retort, when Harry signaled her to be quiet. He calmly sat down on the couch and turning his attention to his best friend, he asked, "Are you angry with me, Ron?"  
  
"I think I have the right to be," he answered, his sapphire eyes gleaming. He sank into a chair and continued, "How come you never told me?"  
  
"Never told you what?" Harry responded, bewildered by his behavior. Ron had left the party, feeling quite cheery and now he was frustrated and well, subdued in a strange sense.  
  
"How come you never told me I had kids?"  
  
"What?" Harry and Ginny spluttered at the same time.  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
Ron exchanged glances with his best friend and sister. "Wait a minute. You two knew about this." It was more of a question, rather than a statement.  
  
"Well," Harry began, looking at Ginny for help. She, however, had other ideas.  
  
"Oh look at the time. I really should be going." She got up to leave when Ron held up his hand. "Stop, Gin. Sit right back down, because you're going to tell me everything."  
  
"Everything?" she squeaked. Ron raised his eyebrows at her sharply, and sighing dejectedly, she sank into the sofa.  
  
"Okay, will someone please tell me how long you've know about this?" Ron ordered, his voice slightly pleading.  
  
Harry held up his hands in defense. "Hey, I only found out after Hermione introduced me to her children. And may I say, five years later."  
  
"But why didn't you tell me?" Ron said through clenched teeth and he could feel the water welling up in his eyes.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Ginny placed her hand on his knee and turned to face her brother. "Ron, let me explain. Hermione and Dumbledore thought it best that once things got better between you and her, then she would spill the beans to you. I mean, she did tell me you'd met them, but she didn't want to tell you yet that they were your kids."  
  
"Didn't she trust me?" he asked meekly.  
  
A small smile started to appear out of the corners of her mouth. "Oh, she does trust you. She just doesn't trust your temper."  
  
Ron gave her a lopsided grin and scratched his chin thoughtfully. "That's true," he mused. He was quiet for a while before turning to Harry. "But, Harry. I don't know what to do, mate. I mean, she told me that she had told them their father was dead. So how do you think they're going to react when they find out that I'm their father? And what am I going to do about accepting them as my kids?"  
  
Harry didn't know how to reply. He could have said a million things, but all he could muster was, "I'm sure Hermione's got everything under control."  
  
Ron snorted. "I doubt it. She was crying when I left."  
  
"What?" Ginny shrieked, abruptly standing up. Ron stared at her, bewildered.  
  
"What did I say, Gin?"  
  
"How could you do that? After all she's done for you, you left her crying? I can't believe you, Ron."  
  
"Ginny, calm down," Harry stated, holding her hand gently and pulling her down onto the sofa. She sat down, but she didn't lift her eyes off her brother, who was carefully avoiding her gaze. Taking a deep breath, she cupped his face gently and tilted his face up.  
  
"Ron, listen to me," she began.  
  
"Do you think I have a choice?" he reminded her.  
  
She smirked slightly, but continued, "This isn't a time for jokes, Ronald. Look, you're just going to have to accept the fact that Jason and Kellie are your children, whether you like it or not." He opened his mouth to speak, but she silenced him by placing her finger over his lips.  
  
"Let me finish, Ron. Hermione's raised these kids all by herself, ever since she left Hogwarts. Do you have any idea how difficult it was for her to raise not one child, but two? And all by herself? Ron, I watched those kids grow from mere toddlers into adorable kids. And they've become this all because of the hard work Hermione went through in raising her children. Your children."  
  
Ron huffed. "So if she raised them so well, then why did she have to tell me that they were my kids?"  
  
Next to Ginny, Harry groaned. Ron could be so clueless, sometimes. Voicing Harry's thoughts, Ginny replied, "She told you, Ron, because they're your kids, as well. And they truly are." Smiling to herself, she released her grasp over Ron's face and fell against the back of the couch. She continued in a dreamy voice, "Jason is so much like you, Ron. He's crazy about Quidditch, just as much as you are. He's stubborn and funny and he spends endless hours perfecting his skills in chess. And Kellie."   
  
She paused, running her fingers through her hair. "She's so much like Hermione. Reading as much as she can, fixing Jason's sentences and occasionally playing with her wands, you would think she was a younger version of Hermione, only this time with blue eyes."   
  
Ginny paused dramatically and played with a strand of her hair. Ron was waiting for her to continue and she realized Harry was, as well, for he had not been there while Hermione was raising her kids. Sighing, she finished, "And Ron, Jason adores you. Really, he does. You should have heard him telling Kellie about Ron, who has the red hair he so desperately craves for and Ron, who happens to be his mother's best friend. Trust me, Ron. When they find out that you're their father, they'll be ecstatic."  
  
Ron seemed oblivious to what she'd said, for he mumbled under his breath, "I like his hair."  
  
"Ron," Harry groaned, causing Ron to stare at him quizzically. "Didn't you hear a word Ginny's said?"  
  
He rolled his eyes at him. "I did, Harry. It's just that-" he frowned, searching for the right word. "I'm just not ready for this," he admitted finally.  
  
Harry grinned, but sympathetically placed his hand on his shoulder. "Do you think Hermione was ready to raise two kids all by herself?" he reminded him.  
  
Ron sighed. "Guess not." He looked at his sister, who was staring at him with a worried expression on his face. "I'll tell Hermione when I'm ready to meet my kids."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taking a deep breath, Hermione slowly knocked on her children's bedroom door. "Come in," Kellie called. She opened the door and found her daughter busy reading a Muggle book and her son occupied with a miniature broomstick.  
  
Kellie looked up from the book she was reading. "Hey Mum," she greeted warmly. She eyed her mother suspiciously. After finding their mother crying on the floor had really worried her and she wanted to know how she was doing. "Feeling better?"  
  
Hermione smiled at her and wrapped her arms around herself. "Good, kids. Thanks for asking."  
  
"No problem," Jason replied, as his miniature player dove expertly. She sighed to herself as she watched her kids occupied with their own little activities. How could she ever tell them that their father was alive?   
  
"Hey kids, can I talk to you for a minute?" Hermione began, sitting on the edge of Kellie's bed.  
  
"Sure," Kellie answered, placing her book on her bedside table and pulling her knees closer to herself.  
  
"Jason, come here." She motioned for her son to come sit on her knee.  
  
"Awww, Mum, I was just going to perform the Wonksy Faint," he complained but put his Quidditch toys aside. Being a little boy, he still didn't know how to pronounce the difficult words, yet he understood the procedure completely, well at least he thought he did.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Jason, it's Wronski Feint, and you can perform it later. There's something I want to talk to you two about."   
  
"Okay Mum. What's bothering you?" Jason inquired, while perching himself on her lap.  
  
Hermione smiled. Jason always seemed to have a sixth sense whenever she had something on her mind. It was uncanny how alike he and Ron were. Ron…He was the reason she had to talk to her children. Oh, if only he had never left to fight against Voldemort. But the past could not be erased. The future, however, could change.  
  
"Kids, remember when I told you that your father was dead," she began hesitatingly slightly.  
  
Kellie nodded her head. "I remember, Mum."  
  
"Well, what if I told you that wasn't true? What if I told you that your father was alive and well and he's just found out that he has kids?" she finished carefully.  
  
Jason looked at her, with a confused expression on his face. "What are you trying to tell us, Mum?"  
  
Hermione sighed. It was difficult to explain something to little kids, even though she was certain they would be able to understand her. "Jason, I'm trying to say that your father is alive?"  
  
"Really?" Kellie exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Who is he?"  
  
The question Hermione had been dreading to answer. Unfortunately, it was unavoidable. Taking a deep breath, she answered, "I can't tell you. Not yet."  
  
"Why not?" Jason remarked. "Do we know him?"  
  
She shook her head sadly. "No, but I can tell you that you're great friends with his family."  
  
"We are?" Kellie said in a hushed voice. "But if he's here, why doesn't he come and meet us?"   
  
"Probably doesn't know we exist," Jason pointed out, causing a small whimper to escape from Kellie.  
  
"No, that's not true," Hermione, informed him.  
  
"Oh yeah, if he does know he exists then why hasn't he come to at least say hello?"  
  
"Because he doesn't know how to come and say hello," she replied lamely.  
  
"I don't think so. I think he doesn't want to have any kids." And to Hermione's enormous surprise, Jason's lower lip started to tremble.  
  
"No, of course not. It's just that, your father-" before Hermione could finish her sentence, Errol, the Weasley's family owl flew through the window, carrying a note through his beak.  
  
She gently took it out and unfolded the note. She read it quickly and grabbing the nearest quill, she scribbled a reply and with a hoot, Errol was gone. "What did it say, Mum?" Jason asked, while rapidly wiping away his tears with the sleeve of his nightshirt.   
  
Hermione looked away from her children. "It was Aunt Ginny. Your father is going to meet you tomorrow."  
  
*** 


	28. Finally A Family

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter because J.K. Rowling does. I am, however, counting the days till "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" is released.  
  
Author's Note: As a devoted fan of Ron and Hermione pairing, I would advise all my readers to hear "Anywhere For You," by the Backstreet Boys. While you're hearing it, just think of the pair of Ron and Hermione, and try to fit them into the song. Trust me, it's a wonderful song and just hear it…I just hope you know what I'm trying to point out. Anyway, on with the story…  
  
CHAPTER XXVIII: FINALLY A FAMILY  
  
"Mum, why are we going to visit Grandma and Grandpa?" Kellie asked, clutching her teddy bear tightly towards her chest.  
  
Hermione tore her gaze off the road and turned towards her daughter. She smiled at her and replied gently, "Because honey, Daddy's at the Burrow."  
  
"Oh so then, he's a Weasley, huh?" Jason remarked from the backseat. Hermione looked at her son through the mirror and sighed to herself. Ever since he had found out that his father was alive, he'd been reluctant in accepting the fact. He had even refused in meeting his father, after five years. She didn't want Jason to feel this way towards his father. After all, when he had met Ron, he'd really enjoyed his presence. Who knew how he would react when he found out that he was his father. Oh, the suspense was killing her…  
  
"Mum?"  
  
"Huh," she stared at her daughter, who was eyeing her curiously. "What is it, dear?"  
  
"Jason asked you if our father was a Weasley, too. Is he?"   
  
Hermione nodded her head and turned her head to face Jason, who was busy looking out the road, avoiding her gaze. "Yes, Jason, he's a Weasley. After all, you're last name is Weasley."  
  
"Is that so?" he mumbled under his breath, but before Hermione had time to ask what he'd meant by that, they'd pulled up in front of the Burrow.  
  
Once her children had left the car and were slowly making their way up the pathway, Hermione placed her head on the steering wheel and took a deep breath. "Merlin, please make them like each other," she prayed under her breath. Taking a deep breath, she opened the car door and followed her children up the stairs.  
  
"Molly, we're here," she called out, opening the front door and dropping her car keys and purse onto the coffee table. She noticed her children were busy shuffling their feet nervously. She eyed them curiously before inquiring, "Kids, what's the matter? Go say hello to your grandmother."  
  
"There's no need, Hermione dear. Grandma's here," Molly Weasley stated, coming from the kitchen. Removing her apron, she said good-naturedly, "C'mon kids. Give Grandma a hug." She opened her arms wide and the twins awkwardly hugged her.  
  
"Hey, what's going on? Where's the special Weasley hug, all my children and grandchildren know?" she teased gently, and planted a kiss on their heads. She noticed Hermione standing in the hallway and gave her a wary smile, which Hermione returned with a nod of her head. Both of them were dreading the meeting between father and kids, but they knew it was unavoidable.  
  
"So Hermione how is everything at work?" Molly asked. Hermione gave her a grateful smile and replied, "Not so good. I'm planning on leaving Gringotts and going to Hogwarts to become an Arithmancy teacher."  
  
Molly nodded her approval. "Excellent choice, Hermione. I always agreed with you when you believed Divination was-"  
  
"Excuse me," Jason interrupted, casting them with a stony glare. "I thought we came here to meet our father, not talk about Mum's life."  
  
Mrs. Weasley was startled by her grandson's sudden remark, but she didn't show it. Clearing her throat, she answered, "You're absolutely right, Jason. Come with me to the living room." She started to make her way, closely followed by Hermione, who was clutching onto a frightened Kellie and a suddenly apprehensive Jason.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Hermione followed her, dreading what was going to happen. Somewhere in the back of her head, she knew it was going to be a disaster. The walk from the front door to the living room seemed like an eternity. They finally reached the closed door. She could hear voices coming from inside and from all that she made out the clear strong voice of Ron.   
  
Her heart quickened its pace in realization that behind that door was the father of her children, someone who they believed was dead, just because she told them he was. Well, she could hardly blame them, for she herself had thought he was until now. She had the sudden urge to abandon her children and run back to the car, in hopes that this meeting could be avoided. But, nothing could change that because at that very moment Mrs. Weasley was knocking on the door. She cleared her throat, "Ahem."  
  
The chattering came to a halt, and was quickly followed by the shuffling off feet and the sounds of hushed whispers. Mrs. Weasley smiled at her grandchildren. "Go on, now. Meet your father." Slowly and steadily, she opened the door.  
  
Hermione slowly led her children inside. The first person she saw was Ginny sitting on the couch, with Harry's arm draped protectively around her shoulder. Mr. Weasley was sitting on an empty chair, clutching onto an empty bottle. The fire was blazing and standing with his back towards them, his face facing the fire, was none other than Ron Weasley.   
  
"We're here," Mrs. Weasley declared, joining her husband on the far side of the room. Surprised, Ron turned around and saw Hermione standing in the doorway with two young children and his first thought was Ginny was right. His children were beautiful. The girl was tightly clutching onto a brown teddy bear and the boy, who he remembered was Jason, was looking around him expectantly. Ginny's descriptions had been perfect. It was love and adoration at first sight and they were his and Hermione's; only theirs.  
  
"Hermione," he began, and he was almost afraid he'd lost his voice.  
  
"Ron," she replied, tightening her grip on her children's hands. She gestured towards her children. "Kids." They looked up at her, their blue eyes full of question. She smiled at them. "That's your father, Ron."   
  
"Ron," Jason gasped, staring at Ron, his blue eyes flashing. "Ron's my dad?" She nodded weakly at him and then turned back at Ron, who was watching them apprehensively.  
  
"What?" Kellie shrieked, loosening her grasp from her mother's clutches. "You mean that the Ron who was your best friend is our father?"  
  
"I don't believe this," Jason remarked hysterically, looking back and forth at them wildly. "How is this even possible?"  
  
"Jason, please," Aunt Ginny pleaded.  
  
"Aunt Ginny, how come you never told us our father was alive?" Jason asked, his eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Jason darling, your father wasn't here for five years. He just came back after a very long time and he never knew he had kids. Please try to understand, sweetheart," Ginny pleaded.  
  
Jason scoffed. "Yeah right. I think you just felt sorry for us and brought us another father for us. I don't believe you." With that, he tore out the door, the tears following freely down his cheeks.  
  
"Jason," Hermione called after him, but he'd already disappeared out the front door. She turned to her daughter, who was looking at the floor intently. "Honey," she began slowly, kneeling before her and holding her hand tightly. "You understand, don't you?"   
  
She was quiet for a long time, and Hermione was almost afraid, she would faint in her arms. Just then, she looked up and she was shocked to see her face streaked with tears. "I believed you, Mum, yesterday, when you told us our daddy was alive. You know, I really did. But now, I think Jason's right, you lied to us. I never want to listen to you again." Sobbing, she tore away from her mother and ran out the door.  
  
"Kellie," Hermione groaned, and slapped her forehead. She looked at the Weasleys and Harry, who were watching with open eyes. "I really wasn't expecting this," she informed weakly.  
  
Harry gave her a small smile. "I know you weren't."   
  
She sighed and stood up. "I'll go talk to them," she announced, but Ron cut her off.  
  
"No, `Mione, I'll do it." He gave her a wary smile. "I think I need to be the one talking to them." She looked at him for a long time before whispering, "Okay." He gave her another reassuring smile and squeezing her hand firmly, he went to search for his kids.  
  
Ron slowly made his way out the front door and scanned the garden closely. He spotted the twins sitting on the bench; Mr. Weasley had made for his children. It was a very special bench, because he and his siblings had used it for a very unique purpose. But right now was not the time to dwell on the past. Taking a deep breath, he made his way across the lawn.  
  
At first, they did not notice his presence, but when his shadow was cast over their small figures; Kellie glanced up quickly and swiveled around. Her eyes were swollen and her cheeks were puffed, but she did not seem angry to see him. Jason, however, was another story. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, standing up and Ron had to hide back a smirk at noticing their height differences. Jason must have noticed it too, for he muttered something under his breath, which sounded like "Never mind," and sat back down.   
  
Ron smiled at the pair, before asking, "Can I join you?"  
  
"Why are you asking us? It's your house," Jason mumbled.  
  
"That's true." He quickly conjured up a chair and placed it before them. He sat down, but they seemed to be avoiding their eyes. He sighed. This was going to be difficult. But there was no harm in trying. "Hey, can I talk to you two?"  
  
"No," Jason replied fiercely, but Kellie was eying him with curiosity. He flashed her his famous lopsided grin, which caused her to blush and look away.  
  
"Look Jason, I know you're angry with me, but sooner or later we're going to have to talk."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about," Jason explained, standing up. "You left us and that's all that matters."  
  
Ron groaned. "I didn't leave you, Jason. I-"  
  
"Yes you did, and you have no right to call me Jason. You abandoned us," he replied firmly.  
  
"No Jas- I never knew I even had kids when I left. Please you've got to believe me," Ron pleaded desperately.   
  
"Why should we?" Kellie asked, speaking up for the first time. Ron turned to face her and he was surprised at how much she resembled Hermione, with her curly long hair, and oval face.   
  
"I'm asking you to believe me, because finding out that I have kids came as much of a surprise to me as it came to you," he answered gently.  
  
Jason scoffed. "I doubt it. We don't even look like you. You've got the Weasley hair and we don't, so that shows we're not even related to you. Well, me at least."  
  
Ron turned to his…son, and gave a smirk. He replied slowly, "You'll be surprised to know how similar we are, Jason."  
  
"Oh yeah," Jason challenged, crossing his arms over his chest. "Prove it."  
  
"Well," Ron mused, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "You've got the same blue eyes I have, as well as the thousands of freckles I have on my face. I'm sure you adore Quidditch as much as I do. You've inherited the same stubborn spirit I have. You've got that fiery glow around you that make people afraid of fighting with you. And," he paused and looked Jason squarely in the eye. "You and I both love your mother till the end of this world," he finished softly.  
  
Jason looked at him for the longest time and there were new tears brimming in his eyes. "Awww, Jason, don't cry," he remarked gently. He reached out his hand and placed it on his cheek. Jason blinked rapidly and whispered tentatively, "Dad."   
  
Ron gasped and pulled his hand away. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. "You're really my dad?" he asked in a disbelieving voice. He nodded dumbly and to his enormous surprise, Jason threw his arms around his neck. "Oh Dad, I'm so sorry for being a prat," he sobbed into his shoulder.   
  
Ron at first was too startled by his actions but cautiously he wrapped his arms around the tiny figure and hugged him warmly. He patted him on the back and whispered, "I'm sorry too."  
  
"So you're really my father?" Kellie asked in a hushed voice. Releasing a teary-eyed Jason, Ron nodded weakly at his daughter. Her face suddenly broke down into tears as she wailed, "Oh Daddy, I've missed you." Mimicking Jason's actions, she gave Ron a warm hug and soon all three of them were hugging each other and crying their hearts out. They were so busy with each other that they didn't notice Hermione standing in the garden until she began, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."  
  
Ron held back a grin as the twins left his side and went to their mother. "Mum, I'm sorry for not believing you," Jason murmured in her chest. She smiled, and smoothed his curly hair. "It's okay, darling," she soothed gently and lifted their faces. "Now go on inside. Grandma's got some ice cream for you."  
  
They started to make their way towards the house, until Jason stopped in his tracks and turned back to the couple. "Are you coming with us…Dad?" he asked cheekily.  
  
Ron grinned back at him. "In a minute, son." Jason grinned and ran inside, eager to eat Mrs. Weasley's famous ice cream, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.  
  
"Well," Hermione started awkwardly. "Everything sorted out?"  
  
He nodded his head and looked at her so intently that Hermione felt that she was squirming under his gaze. She was just about to ask what he had said when he bent down and remarked, "Kellie forgot her teddy bear."  
  
"Oh." She reached out her hand and replied, "I'll give it to her." He extended his hand and was about to offer it to her, when he grabbed her hand instead. She looked at him with a question in his eyes, which he ignored.  
  
"I want to show you something," he informed her, leading her towards the bench.  
  
"What is it?" she asked curiously, kneeling down next to him.  
  
"Look at the bench," he instructed her. She looked at it and was surprised to see numerous dates written on it. "What is this?" she inquired, smiling at him.  
  
He smiled back and explained, "When we were little, our dad told us that whenever something very important happened to us, we should write down the date on this bench. We each had our own little column for special days for us. I don't know why we had to do it on this bench, but it really was interesting."  
  
He pointed to a date in his own column. "See, this was the date I didn't get in trouble with Mum even though I had caused everything. And this was the date I first met the famous Harry Potter and this here-" he paused and looked at him, with a confused expression on his face.  
  
"And this," she questioned softly.  
  
He frowned before looking at her. "And this was the date I first found out I was in love with you," he replied gently.  
  
Hermione took in a deep breath, as their eyes locked and she almost thought, he was going to kiss her. Instead, he turned away from her and pulled out a quill from his pocket. She watched as he slowly scratched a date onto the bench. She waited patiently, once he'd finished and as they stood up, she asked, "And why is this day important to you?"  
  
Ron silently offered her his hand, which she accepted willingly. As they approached the house, he replied, "This is the day, we finally became a family." Hermione didn't know why but that very statement made her smile.  
  
*** 


	29. The End

Disclaimer: Still don't own it yet…Oh but how I wish I could take it from J.K. Rowling, that lucky woman!   
  
CHAPTER XXIX: THE END  
  
"Mum, where is he?" Kellie asked, jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be here any minute," Hermione soothed gently, while looking up at Ginny, who was waiting with her.  
  
Jason rolled his eyes at his twin. "Kellie, will you relax. Dad said he might be a little late and that we shouldn't worry."  
  
Kellie pouted. "I know, but he's been gone for so long with Harry. Where could he be?"  
  
"He probably got caught up in something," he remarked.  
  
"You could say that again," a voice spoke up from behind Hermione. She turned around quickly and found a grinning redhead facing her.  
  
"Daddy, where have you been?" Kellie squealed, wrapping her arms around her father, as he lifted her up.  
  
"Sorry, squirt, but I got so wrapped up in what I was doing that I completely forgot the time," he explained, while planting a kiss on her forehead. "It wasn't until Harry reminded me that we would be late in our lunch with Hermione and Ginny that I remembered I had to get going," he continued and over her bushy head, he mouthed, "Hey `Mione."   
  
She smiled as Kellie laid her head on her father's shoulder, causing Hermione to sigh to herself. What would it be like if Ron lived with her kids permanently. At the moment, he was still living at the Burrow, but she couldn't help feeling that he was probably thinking about the same thing; would they ever live together as a proper family or would they have live separately? After all, they weren't exactly married and yet they had kids.  
  
"Hey don't forget me," Jason complained, while extending his arms to his father. Ron chuckled as he lifted Jason up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Well, now that we've met, let's get moving," Harry instructed, while linking his arm with Ginny. Hermione smiled at this action, half-wishing that Ron would do the same thing to her. Unfortunately, at that moment, his arms were full of his kids. So shaking her head to herself, she apparated to The Leaky Cauldron, along with the rest of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So as I was saying, Hermione was completely drunk. I mean, she was totaled," Neville continued, as Harry and Ron looked at him in shock.  
  
"What are you trying to say, Nev? That the lady sitting over there with my sister and kids was drunk. As in completely off her knocker?" Ron asked incredulously.  
  
Neville nodded his head seriously, as he laid before them their drinks. "Sad but true. But after all, she was just returning from the hospital and she was in distress," he remarked, coming to her support immediately.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course Neville, you do earn a certain gratitude to Hermione, but c'mon. How often do you see the great Hermione Granger drunk?" he pointed out.  
  
Ron grinned gleefully. "Hey Harry, let's torture Hermione a bit with this little piece of information." Harry smiled back. "Let's," he agreed automatically, as he grabbed their drinks.   
  
"Just don't get me in trouble," Neville pleaded. Ron patted his arm sympathetically. "We wouldn't think of it, Neville." He looked relieved and wiped his brow. That was close. Excusing himself from the two boys, he headed off to wait on his other customers.  
  
"Well, what are you two smirking about?" Ginny inquired suspiciously, as Harry handed her drink to her. He slid into the seat next to her and draped his arm around her shoulder. "Why doesn't Ron tell you," he began, while taking a long sip of his drink.  
  
"Tell us what?" Hermione asked curiously. Ron smiled at her, as he handed his kids their drinks. "Now, now Hermione. Didn't they teach you at Hogwarts that you have to be patient once in a while," he chided gently.  
  
She stuck out her tongue at him, which caused her children to giggle at their parents' silly behavior. "Okay so what were you smiling about?" she asked casually.  
  
Ron sighed dramatically and leaned back in his chair. "Neville told us something very interesting about," he paused and looked at the expectant audience. "About someone," he finished slowly, causing Harry to stifle a snicker.  
  
"Oh," Ginny spoke, glancing at the two men. "About who?" she asked. Ron gave Hermione a sly look. Taking a long sip of his drink, he finished, "About Hermione."  
  
"Me?" Hermione squeaked, while placing a hand on her chest. "What did he have to say about me?" she questioned, while searching her mind for something that Neville could have told them about her, something that they wouldn't already know.  
  
"Tut, tut," Harry began, leaning towards his best friend. "Hermione, I'm ashamed of you. When I first found out, I was shocked. How could you possibly become-" he paused dramatically and gave Ron the signal to complete the sentence, "drunk?" Ron finished.   
  
"What?" Hermione shrieked. She looked at her two best friends. "Neville told you that I was drunk?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
Ron and Harry smiled at her as she glanced at Neville, who was busy trying to hide him from her stony glare. "And I thought bartenders were under oath never to reveal what their customers told them," she hissed silently.   
  
Ron snorted and she cast him with a fierce look. Looking back at Neville's crouched position, she muttered under her breath, I'll deal with him later." This caused Ron and Harry to burst into raucous laughter.  
  
"Oh Hermione, you always know how to make me laugh," Harry remarked, as the tears streamed down his cheeks. "I haven't laughed this much in a long time," he continued, while Ginny silently snickered at his side. Ron was busy clutching his sides, as his two children watched on in amusement. Hermione fixed everyone with a stern face.  
  
"And may I ask what is so funny about me being drunk?" she asked, her voice rising slightly.  
  
Ron controlled his laughter as he replied to her question. "It's not funny, `Mione. It's just very surprising, that's all."  
  
"Yea," Harry added, while rubbing his eyes. "It's just very unlike you and it kind of shocked us."  
  
Hermione was silent for a while before exploding, "Well, in that case, I'll just have to make myself drunk more often then. In fact, I'll go get myself drunk right now." She stood up abruptly and was just about to head towards the bar, when Jason grabbed her hand and said, "Mum, don't. We're here to have lunch. You can get drunk later."  
  
"Yes Mum," Ron pleaded, gripping her other hand. She eyed him suspiciously as he went on, "Jason's right. You can get drunk," she raised her eyebrows at him, as he concluded, "later." He patted her seat. "Sit down and enjoy the afternoon." She frowned at him, but nonetheless sat down, while Jason happily resumed drinking his Butterbeer.   
  
So the afternoon carried on rather pleasantly, and as the lunch drew to an end, Hermione couldn't help but feel something very important was going to happen. She was just about to ask her friends, why she would be feeling this way, when Ginny cleared her throat and began, "Excuse me, but I have to go to the bathroom."   
  
Ron didn't look up from the Daily Prophet he and Jason were sharing as they checked the current Quidditch results, but Harry gestured for her to leave.   
  
She smiled at him and blew him a kiss but once she got up, Harry resumed his conversation with Kellie, who would always be his favorite. Taking advantage of their inattentiveness, Ginny motioned for Hermione to follow her. She curiously put her napkin on the table and followed Ginny to the bathroom, where they could talk in private.  
  
When they got there, Ginny squealed, "Hermione, you know what I think?"  
  
Hermione stared at her strangely. "No, I don't know. What is it?"  
  
Ginny sighed dreamily and leaned against the wall. "I think Harry's about to propose to me," she informed her.  
  
Hermione blinked her eyes rapidly. "What did you say Gin?"   
  
Ginny looked at her best friend and repeated what she had said, causing Hermione to look at her in shock.   
  
"Really?" She nodded her head, as Hermione threw her arms around her best friend.  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy for you, but wait a minute." She released Ginny and looked at her confused. "What makes you so certain that Harry's going to propose to you?" she inquired, hoping she didn't sound to doubtful.  
  
Ginny grinned slyly. "You'll probably hate for this, but I felt something in his pocket. So I used my wand and I"   
  
"Ginny, you didn't," Hermione exclaimed. She nodded and lowered her head, in order to hide her grin.   
  
Hermione shook her head. "All Weasleys are the same. They're so darn curious," she cried, throwing her arms in the air.  
  
"Hey, we can't help it," Ginny remarked defensively. "After all, it's in our blood," she pointed out.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure, Gin," she replied sarcastically, but smiled at the younger girl.  
  
Ginny smiled back and wrapped her arms around herself. "I just don't know when he'll propose," she murmured softly.   
  
"Who knows, he could do it tonight?" Hermione reassured her.   
  
"I suppose." She frowned slightly and turned to Hermione. "Hermione, if Harry went to go get an engagement ring for me, do you think that Ron did the same thing for you?"  
  
Hermione looked at her incredulously. It definitely was a possibility…   
  
Meanwhile, while the girls were inside the bathroom, Ron and Harry found themselves in a very serious conversation with the two kids. Once the girls had left, all four of them had been engrossed in their activities, whether it was discussing the latest Quidditch plays or talking about the current play he or she was starring in.   
  
But gradually, the conversation shifted to a topic that Ron had never openly discussed with Hermione or her kids. Apparently, however, her kids were more curious than Hermione, herself. It was Kellie who took the first step.  
  
"Dad, can I ask you something?" she began slowly.  
  
Ron smiled at his daughter and squeezed her tiny hand firmly. "Sure thing, kid. What's on your mind?"  
  
Kellie looked at Jason, who gave her a nod of encouragement. Both of them had wanted to ask their parents about this but they never knew how to start. Today, however, was the right time. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "Well, you know how Jason and I are your kids, and Mommy's, as well. Right?"  
  
He nodded his head and stole a glance at Harry, who was waiting apprehensively for Kellie to continue. He casually lifted his coffee cup and brought it to his lips, as Kellie carried on, "So since we are your kids, then shouldn't you and Mum be married?"  
  
Ron chocked on his coffee, spraying them with his drink.  
  
"Ron," Harry shrieked, leaping up in surprise.  
  
"Sorry, Harry," Ron muttered and turned to his kids. "What gave you the idea that we had to be married?" he asked his kids.  
  
Jason shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well, all our friends' parents are married and live together but you and Mum aren't even married and don't even live together and yet we're your children. How's that possible?"  
  
"A very long sentence," Kellie muttered under her breath, which was immediately received with Jason sticking his tongue out at her.  
  
Ron ran his hands frantically through his hair. How could he explain to them about the circumstances in which these two wonderful kids came into this earth? After all, they were still too young.   
  
"Kids, I don't know how to explain this to you," he started, wringing his hands desperately, while looking at Harry for help. He shrugged his shoulders at him and called for the waiter to bring their check.  
  
"But don't you and Mum love each other?" Kellie asked, her blue eyes full of wonder.  
  
"We do, it's just that-" Ron never got a chance to finish his sentence for at that moment Hermione and Ginny had returned from the bathroom, both of them wearing identical expressions on their faces.  
  
"What's up?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione grinned at Ginny, as she burst into a fit of giggles. "Nothing Harry." She looked at Ron and inquired, "Ready to leave?" He nodded his head dumbly and together they gathered up their things and apparated from the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Once they arrived back at Hermione's apartment, Hermione and Ron went to tuck their kids in their beds. It had been a long day and the children needed their rest. While they were tucking them in, Harry approached Ginny.   
  
He awkwardly shuffled his feet before beginning, "Hey Ginny."  
  
Ginny continued examining her appearance in the mirror but replied, "Yes Harry."  
  
He nervously loosened his collar and answered hesitantly, "Can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Sure," she turned away from the mirror and smiled at him. She gestured towards the living room. "Let's talk," she stated.  
  
Harry shook his head stubbornly. "Somewhere in private," he informed her. Her face changed expressions as realization swept over her. She took a deep breath and joined Harry outside the apartment, so they could talk in private.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were watching their kids fall asleep. Ron, however, was watching Hermione as she sang to her son. "She sure does have a beautiful voice," he mused to himself, as she finished off her lullaby and leaned forward to plant a kiss on his forehead.   
  
As she looked up, she caught eyes with Ron and gave him a small smile. He smiled back as she slowly stood up from the bed and motioned him to do the same. Very carefully, as not to disturb Kellie, he got up from the bed and joined Hermione at the door. As they stood together in the doorway, Hermione whispered, "Aren't they adorable?"  
  
"Yes, they are," he murmured back as he draped an arm around her shoulder. "And we created them," he whispered as he kissed her head. She lifted her head and looked at him with a strange expression on her face. Shaking her head, she moved away from his grasp and headed towards the living room. Confused, Ron walked after her.  
  
"Hermione, are you all right?" he asked, his face full of concern.  
  
She bent low to straighten the pile of magazines on her coffee table, and glancing up, she tucked a stray hair behind her ear, and answered, "Yes, I'm fine. What makes you think I'm not all right?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and flopped down on the couch. "Well, you seem quite distracted lately and you just don't seem yourself. I'm worried about you," he admitted shyly.  
  
She gave him a strange look before answering softly, "Thank you for worrying, Ron." She shook her head as if clearing her mind. "But, I'm fine. Seriously." She started to make her way towards the kitchen, when suddenly Ron grabbed her hand, "Oh no you don't," and forced her to sit down next to him.  
  
"`Mione, I think you need a break," he remarked.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. "You think." She made a move to get up, but Ron stopped her by placing a large hand over hers. She raised her eyebrows at him, but upon noticing his thoughtful expression, her own face softened and she asked gently, "What is it, Ron?"  
  
He avoided making eye contact with her at that moment, but answered, "Hermione, there's something that's been bothering me for a really long time. I really don't know how to say this and-" he paused and looked at her. "This isn't exactly the way I planned on asking you," he finished quietly.  
  
Hermione questioned curiously, "Ask me what?"  
  
He sighed as he got up from the couch and bending down on one knee, he stood before her, as the truth suddenly dawned on her. "Oh Ron, I-"   
  
He held up a hand, but didn't let go off hers. "Hermione, please," he pleaded. "Don't make this any more difficult than it already is." Slowly, he dug his hand into his pocket and kept it there. He continued, "Hermione, I've known you for a really long time and I know you'd probably want me to ramble on about how you changed from since I first met you on the Hogwarts Express, eleven years ago. But trust me, you have. I just want you to know that I loved you then and I love you now.   
  
Nothing can change the love I have for you. It's something so deep and so strong that only when I'm near you, I feel complete. I don't know what I'd do if I ever had to see sharing your life with someone else. It wouldn't seem right." He paused as he noticed the tears starting to form in her eyes. Releasing her hand, he gently placed his hand on her cheek and with his thumb; he wiped away the stray tear that slipped away. "Don't cry, `Mione. I want this to be a happy day. I want you to be happy when I ask you if-" he stopped as he pulled out a tiny velvet box from his pocket and slowly opened the lid, revealing a sapphire ring. "If you will marry me?" he finished quietly.   
  
Hermione felt as though she was back in her second year and had just been petrified. Her body was frozen with fear and she had no control over her emotions. Her cheeks were wet with tears and through the fountain she was creating, she could see Ron's blue eyes looking at her expectantly, and in his hands was a ring, proposing marriage and all she could say was, "Ron, I-" she stopped as she looked down at the sapphire ring. It really was a beauty and she could only imagine what it would like if it were on her hand. She slowly lifted a hand and fingered its shape.   
  
Ron was rambling on about how he was sorry he couldn't afford a diamond for an engagement, but this was the only ring he could afford and how even though he had no current job he would get one soon. After all, he defeated Voldemort. He was bound to become an Auror sooner or later. He was just continuing about how if there was someone else she would marry, when she realized she'd had enough. With all the energy she could muster, she grabbed Ron by his shirt and pulled him closer so she could press her lips firmly against his.   
  
She felt his exclamation but he slowly relaxed under her grip. Finally, they pulled apart, and she stared steadily into Ron's face. His blue eyes were twinkling and there was a small smile lingering on his face. He said in a low voice, "I'll take that as a yes, then."  
  
She smiled at his apprehensiveness and slowly placed her palm on his cheek. "Yes Ron, I will marry you," she stated softly.   
  
Ron's face finally split into a grin, as he let out a loud whoop! "Yes, Hermione Granger's going to marry me!" he cheered happily.  
  
"Ron, shh, keep your voice down. The kids will wake up," she warned, but all worries were forgotten, as Ron pushed her down onto the couch and kissed her with all the passion he had pent up inside of him. She found herself lying on the couch on her back with Ron on top of her, but suddenly nothing mattered to her anymore. She didn't see her children's wide eyes as they saw their parents kiss, nor did she hear Ginny's squeals of happiness, after Harry proposed to her. She was only aware of Ron and his love for her. Her heart swelled with happiness, as he murmured against her lips, "I love you, Hermione."  
  
"I love you too," she whispered, he reluctantly ended the kiss. She looked at him with a confused expression on her face. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but never had the chance, because at that moment, Ron had rushed out the door and was yelling, "Harry, you won't believe it! She said YES!"  
  
*** 


	30. Epilogue

Disclaimer: After thirty chapters I still do not own Harry Potter.  
  
All good things have to come to an end.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Hermione sighed happily to herself as she rested her elbows on the railing and gazed dreamily at the ocean. A light breeze was blowing and the afternoon sun was just setting, casting a red glow across the calm ocean. She lifted her hand and tucked a strand of her bushy hair around her ear, just as someone walked up from behind her and wrapped their arms around her waist.  
  
"Hey beautiful," he murmured, kissing her lightly on the head.   
  
She leaned in towards him and whispered, "Hey handsome."  
  
Ron smirked as in the far off distance the band struck up a slow song. "Missed me?" he muttered as he gently turned her so she could face him.   
  
Hermione thoughtfully tapped her chin. "Well, I really can't say for it's only been fifteen minutes since I left you standing at the alter."  
  
"Yes, that is true, but then again I was only aware of saying "I do," when the priest asked if I took this lady to be my lawful and wedded wife," he informed her, his blue eyes shining.  
  
She grinned, but couldn't help pointing out, "Well, you couldn't say that I was also only aware of the fact that your lips were touching me when he announced that you could now kiss the bride." She also wanted to add that even though it had been a small light kiss, it had also comforted her in realizing that it was with this kiss that their love would forever be sealed.  
  
Ron sighed as he ran his fingers through his neatly combed hair, causing Hermione to cluck her tongue disapprovingly. "Sad but true, `Mione, but don't you think you can spare me another kiss?" he asked, pouting slightly.  
  
Hermione suppressed a giggle, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he secured his hold around her waist. "Gladly," she said huskily. Their lips were just about to meet, when Harry's voice rang in their ears, "Can't you two at least spare a moment without kissing? Please, there are children here."  
  
Hermione and Ron laughed as they pulled away from each other. Harry and Ginny were standing in the doorway of the balcony, with Jason and Kellie. Kellie, wearing a lovely dress, rushed forward, clutching onto a bouquet of flowers, while Jason smartly walked towards his father and shook his hand.  
  
"Conklations, Dad," he stated politely.  
  
Ron grinned as he ruffled his hair playfully. "Thanks kiddo. And it's congratulations," he corrected.  
  
"See, I told you," Kellie informed the ring bearer, who immediately stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Kids," Ginny said warningly, as she and Harry joined the family on the balcony.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful out here?" Harry remarked, as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist.  
  
"It sure is," Ron replied, as he brushed away the flying wisps of his wife's hair from his face, which caused Hermione to giggle.  
  
"I could stay out here forever," Ginny commented dreamily as the ocean waves reached the shore.  
  
Hermione nodded her agreement as she placed either hand on her children's shoulder, who tiredly leaned against her body. It had been a tiring day, especially since the Weasleys didn't have one wedding in the family, but two. Thus, there had been more preparations to handle, thousands of invitations to send out, and decide which dress to wear.   
  
But all in all, she couldn't help but admit that it had been a wonderful double wedding. Looking at the couple next to her, she couldn't help but note how cute they looked together. For once Harry had bothered combing his hair and Ginny's face mirrored all the emotions she herself was experiencing, happiness. Both girls were going to spend the rest of their lives with the men they adored.  
  
She couldn't help but think that what would have happened if she and Ron had never married or what if they had never met on the Hogwarts Express eleven years ago. She could think of a hundred horrible things she would have experienced, had she not befriended him and Harry. Yet, over the years, she'd grown to adore Harry like a brother and love Ron with all her heart. Who would have thought that a bossy know-it-all would end up winning the heart of an entirely handsome redhead?   
  
Ron must have noticed her silence, because he lightly caressed her back with his fingers and whispered, "Everything all right?"  
  
She nodded her head as she buried herself deeper into his chest. She felt him exhale deeply as he murmured, "Good because for a second there, I thought you would suddenly regret marrying me."  
  
She grinned despite the prediction he had made as she turned her head slightly, gazed into his worried eyes and said softly, "Nothing could make me regret marrying the one man I love."  
  
His face softened as he started to lower his lips to hers, when a loud voice, which resembled a rather annoying photographer, announced, "Hold that kiss, you two."   
  
Hermione turned to see who had so rudely interrupted yet another kiss, while Ron cursed under his breath, and Harry and Ginny hid their sniggering. It was Colin Creevey, the photographer for The Daily Prophet, who worked with Ginny. He had been hired to snap pictures, or simply invited as a close friend.  
  
"What is it, Colin?" she questioned, hoping her voice didn't sound too harsh.  
  
He managed a weak smile as he nervously ran his hand through his wavy blond hair. "Well, I was wondering if I could get a group picture of the two wedded couples," he answered, holding up his Muggle camera. "If you don't mind that is," he added hastily.  
  
"Of course not, Colin. We would love a picture," Ginny replied sweetly, as she leaned her body against the railing and Harry secured his hold over her waist.   
  
Hermione sighed as Ron released his hold over her and stood next to Harry, who gave her a small peck on the cheek, causing her cheek to tingle. She couldn't help but feel that after all these years; she still had those childhood reactions to a simple display of emotion.  
  
"Hey, Harry. You've got your own girl now, so leave mine alone," Ron threatened teasingly, as Jason stood in front of him and Hermione, while Kellie stationed herself in front of Harry and Ginny.  
  
Colin grinned, as he adjusted the lens on the camera, ignoring the chattering coming from inside the house, they'd reserved for the wedding.   
  
"Okay everyone, smile and say cheese," he stated, as his face disappeared behind the camera. Everything was perfect, when Ron lightly gripped Hermione's chin, tilted her face up to his, and slowly kissed her just as Colin's camera clicked.  
  
And now years later, when this very old couple would sit on their sofa in the living room and flip through old photo albums, they would smile on that very wedding picture and think about all those happy years they had spent together. And then they would lean towards each other and the old man would once again kiss his old wife, yet still beautiful, in the eyes of his, and treasure every moment they had together. After all, it was meant to be.  
  
*** 


	31. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Hey, I'm back! First of all, I would like to say that when I first starting writing this story, the first ever review I got was a flame. When I first read it, I was extremely discouraged and disappointed. But, ignoring it, I continued writing and soon enough, I received so many reviews, that I didn't want to stop. Thus, I finished writing 30 chapters, and it was a wonderful experience. I loved every minute of writing this story and a huge thank you to all my reviewers. You guys were the best and you were the reason I was motivated to finish this story. The entire time the only reason I even finished it was to satisfy you. Once again, thank you!  
  
The next thing I would like to say is that for at least three months I won't be writing on fanfiction.net. I know it's the summer but during the summer, I'll be working on my stories...haha, I've got three ideas already formulating in my head. Anyway, the reason I'm saying this is because I would like to know if the reviewers would like a sequel to "Who Would Have Thought?" I know some people have said that they would like a sequel, featuring Jason and Kellie Weasley, but I do need to know if it will be worth writing. So think about it and once you have read this author's note, feel free to mail me and request a sequel. Also, in August you'll probably find a fic written by me on fanfiction.net. It'll be a Post-Hogwarts fic featuring Hermione and Ron. So think about it and thank you for the wonderful reviews. I'm looking forward to hearing from you.  
  
MinMuni  
  
*** 


End file.
